Amor, Celos y Otros Sentimientos
by Aressia
Summary: Es un nuevo año en la Academia de Caballeros y hay muchos estudiantes de primer ingreso, entre ellos una linda chica...¿Se pondrá celosa Zelda de la nueva amiga de Link o simplemente tiene miedo de perder a su mejor amigo? :D
1. Capítulo 1: La Ceremonia de Apertura

¡Holaaaa! ^^ Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic, se que no es el mejor, pero espero que no sea el peor que hayan leído tampoco xD. Si les gustó, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber : ) quiero concer sus opiniones! bueno ya! :D Jajaja disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<br>La Ceremonia de Apertura**

Los neburís volaban sobre la isla pacíficamente mientras los habitantes de Neburia hacían sus tareas de todos los días. Era un día soleado y tranquilo como casi siempre. Link seguía dormido (típico) a pesar de que ya eran las 9:00 a.m. y debía estar listo para la ceremonia de apertura. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta pero nadie atendió. Unos minutos después una chica rubia entró a la habitación con una extraña bolsa en sus manos, de donde sacó una aguja y pinchó a Link en el trasero. Inmediatamente él despertó y gritó preguntando que sucedía.

-¡Buenos días Link!- dijo Zelda con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Buenos? ¿De donde? Zelda me pinchaste ¿Por qué?- dijo Link.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, iba a despertarte cuando tú empezaste a saltar a lo loco… Seguro estabas soñando o algo.

-Sí claro… ¡Seguro!

-Mejor apresúrate y ve a bañarte si no quieres llegar tarde a la ceremonia de apertura. Te esperaré frente al gimnasio.

Zelda salió de la habitación y cuando estaba afuera le gritó a Link:

-¡Y no llegues tarde si no quieres que te pinche de nuevo!

"_¡Sí fue ella! Y yo me tragué la historia de que estaba soñando… tantos años y aún sigo cayendo…" _Pensó Link, quien se levantó de la cama y fue al baño lo más rápido posible, no quería ser pinchado de nuevo por Zelda. Veinte minutos después Link llegó al gimnasio donde su amiga le había dicho que lo esperaría, ella le sonrió levemente y el le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Ya estás listo!- dijo Zelda como emocionada.

-Eso creo, aunque con tus amenazas apenas tuve tiempo de hacer todo- dijo él en un tono algo triste.

-¡Oh no seas dramático! Solo fue un pequeño pinchazo.

-¿Pequeño? Realmente me duele…

-Como sea, con esa actitud no conseguirás nada.

-¿Nada? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Link. Realmente no sabía a que se refería.

-Ustedes los chicos siempre intentan coquetear con las chicas nuevas.

-Ahh… No yo no hago eso.

-¿De veras? ¿Es por eso que tú y Cocu terminaron mojados y encerrados en el almacén el año pasado?

-Pero ¡yo no dije nada! Lo que pasa es que Leah es agresiva.

-Sí, sí… como digas… -Ella lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápido- Vamos a la ceremonia, Leah, Cocu y Grusi nos están esperando.

-Au… mi mano, veo que tú también eres agresiva a veces.

-¡Link!- dijo Zelda parando su marcha y haciendo una cara de enojada que la hacía ver linda.

-Bien, bien, lo siento…

Zelda siguió casi arrastrándolo hasta que llegaron a la plaza de la Torre de la Luz donde estaban los demás.

-¡Hey!- dijo Cocu- ¿Qué tal amigo Link? ¿Listo para las chicas nuevas?

-¿En serio creen que alguna se fijará en ustedes? Pfff! ¡Sueñen!- dijo Leah.

-No porque tú eras antipática quiere decir que todas lo sean, nosotros tenemos nuestro encanto ¿No Link?

-Pues… Yo creo que…- dijo Link antes de que Leah interrumpiera.

-¡Por favor! Cocu, sé realista, nadie en su sano juicio pondría su mirada en ti aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta, sabes que…

-¡Basta!- dijo Grusi en un tono fuerte- Me van a volver loca, no comiencen tan temprano…

-Insoportable- dijo Cocu.

-Perdedor- dijo Leah.

Leah era una chica muy bonita. Era más o menos de la altura de Zelda con ojos verdes y cabello negro, ondulado y largo. Su personalidad era bastante tranquila excepto cuando se enojaba con los chicos… Ella decía que aún no nacía el hombre que sacara su lado tierno, pero Cocu pensaba que ese lado ni si quiera existía.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- dijo el director Gaepora para todos los alumnos.

-Ya va a comenzar, formémonos- dijo Zelda.

Cada uno tomó su lugar y escuchó lo que el director tenía que decir. Cuando terminó el discurso les dijo a los nuevos estudiantes que podían caminar libres por la plaza mientras conocían a sus compañeros y a las 12:00 p.m. el banquete de bienvenida estaría servido. Todos comenzaron a hablar entre sí. Link y Cocu conversaban acerca de las chicas nuevas.

-Las que vienen de la región de Eldin suelen ser lindas- dijo Cocu.

-¡Y agresivas!- dijo Link- no gracias, no me meto con ellas desde Leah…

-¡Link! ¡No debes hablar así de las mujeres!- dijo Zelda.

-Amm… Lo siento- dijo Link un poco sonrojado.

-Oh…-Zelda sonrió con serenidad y luego preguntó- ¿Te sentarás conmigo en el banquete?

-Claro que sí- respondió él un poco nervioso.

-¡Bien! Te veré luego, iré con Grusi y con Leah a ayudar a la mesa principal. Adiós.

-Nos vemos- e intercambiaron miradas y luego una sonrisa.

Cuando Zelda se fue, Cocu le hizo a Link una mueca sospechosa refiriéndose a lo que acababa de ocurrir; sin embargo él no lo comprendió y miró a Cocu de manera interrogativa. Justo en el momento en el que iba a preguntar, alguien chocó contra Link desde atrás, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo. Era una chica. Inmediatamente ella se quitó de su espalda y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Perdón! Creo que me emocioné demasiado, no debí correr así- dijo la chica en un dulce tono de disculpa, mientras Link se tocaba la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo.

-No te preocupes- respondió él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que me golpeé la cabeza pero no es grave.

Link levantó la mirada hacia la chica que estaba parada frente a él. Ella lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y él se quedo sin habla, solo viéndola…

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO! ¿Creen que a Link le guste esta "chica nueva"? Mmmm… ^^ ¿Qué tal estuvo? siéntase libres de decir lo que quieran, sea bueno o malo así podre mejorar . Si tienen algún comentariocrítica/sugerencia agradecería que me lo dijeran :D en seriooo T.T espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el capitulo dos, donde les revelaré como se llama la chica nueva :D. Besos! :*


	2. Capítulo 2: El Banquete de Bienvenida

**Capítulo 2**

**El Banquete de Bienvenida**

_Link levantó la mirada hacia la chica que estaba parada frente a él. Ella lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y él se quedo sin habla, solo viéndola…_

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica al ver que Link la miraba y no decía nada- ¿Seguro estás bien?

-¡Sí está bien! Créeme, ha sufrido peores golpes- dijo Cocu.

-Oh… que… mal…- miró a Link con una expresión de preocupación y dirigiéndose a Cocu dijo- Me llamo Allie mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Cocu y mi amigo aquí se llama Link, el también siente gusto de conocerte, aunque no lo exprese.

-¿Link? Qué interesante…

-¿Tienes con quién sentarte en el almuerzo?

-De hecho no- dijo Allie mirando hacia sus zapatos.

¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

-¿En serio? ¡Pero claro!

Allie estaba emocionada, se despidió de ellos y cuando se había ido Link reaccionó.

-Amigo ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-le dijo Cocu

-¡¿Qué no viste eso? Esa chica era más que linda…

-Amm… pues ¡SI! Y esa chica linda ahora debe pensar que eres un completo tonto…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Link. Cocu lo miró con una expresión de obviedad.

-Te quedaste completamente estúpido mirándola, ¿acaso crees que eso la hará pensar que eres genial?

-Pues no… es sólo que no quería decir algo tonto y que pasara lo mismo que la última vez.

-Preferiría que pensara que soy un tonto a que piense que soy un inadaptado social que se queda sin palabras cuando ve una chica linda.

-Como sea Cocu, ¿la invista a sentarse con nosotros no?

-Sí. ¡Link es tu oportunidad de demostrarle que eres genial! –dijo Cocu con una gran, gran (de veras GRAN) sonrisa.

-Ja,ja. Y la tuya de demostrar lo perdedor que eres.

-¡Eh! No es gracioso Link, tú también a veces…

-¡Alumnos! Daremos inicio al banquete de bienvenida.- dijo el director Gaepora- Todos pueden pasar a tomar el asiento que deseen. Disfruten de la comida ¡Buen provecho!

Todos lo estudiantes se movilizaron hacia la mesa principal. Era una mesa larga y rectangular, decorada con hermosas flores de Neburia y un mantel blanco con bordados dorados. Mientras todos caminaban Zelda buscaba a Link y tras unos minutos lo encontró. Corrió hacia él tomándolo de la mano.

-¡Apresúrate Link o nos quedaremos sin silla!- le dijo mientras lo jalaba tras ella.

-¿Dónde están Leah y Grusi?

-En la mesa, precisamente cuidando nuestros asientos.

-Ammm… ¿Cuántas sillas apartaste?

-Mmm, sólo cinco, como siempre ¿por qué?

-Pues…

-¿Qué sucede Link?

-Es que Cocu invitó a una chica nueva a sentarse con nosotros.

-Oh…. Pues, entonces ¡corre! O no quedará una para ella.

Cuando estaban en la mesa Link se sentó a la par de Zelda dejando una silla a su izquierda para Allie. Frente a ellos se sentaron Grusie, Cocu y Leah. Un momento después Allie apareció. Cocu le indicó la silla a la par de Link y ella se sentó.

-¿Ya hablarás Link?- dijo la chica nueva

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Link asombrado.

-Tu amigo Cocu me lo dijo. Yo me llamo Allie- y sonrió.

-Lindo nombre- y él sonrió también- Amm… te presentaré a mis amigos.

-Claro

-Ella es Zelda, Grusi, Leah y Cocu que ya lo conoces.

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Allie.

-El gusto es nuestro- dijeron los demás.

-¿De dónde vienes Allie?- preguntó Leah.

-De la región de Farone, cerca del lago Floria.

-Vaya, debe ser hermoso ahí-dijo Grusi

-¡Lo es! Deberían visitar alguna vez, hay una cascada hermosa antes de llegar al lago.

-Sí, deberíamos algún día- dijo Leah.

Allie era una chica de estatura algo baja. Su cabello era largo y lacio color café casi rojizo. Le gustaba usarlo suelto con un flecho hacia el lado izquierdo y rara vez se ponía accesorios. Tenía una sonrisa muy simpática, nariz pequeña y grandes ojos verdes. Era muy bonita y amable.

El director Gaepora dio unas palabras antes de empezar el banquete y luego todos comenzaron a comer.

-Oye Link, tu amiga Zelda es un poco callada ¿No?- preguntó Allie.

-Pues hoy lo está pero no suele ser así- respondió Link.

-Mmm, déjame hablarle… ¡Hola Zelda!- dijo Allie inclinándose hacia adelante y mirando a Zelda.

-Hola Allie ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Zelda sonriendo.

-Amm ¿Qué tal es la Academia?

-Pues es buena, divertida. Créeme que te gustará.

-Sí, la verdad se ve muy bonita, me gustaría verla.

-Si quieres te llevo a dar una vuelta- ofreció Link.

-¡Pero claro! Me encantaría Link.

Terminaron de comer y Link se fue con Allie para mostrarle Neburia y por su puesto la Academia. Zelda no supo cuando se fueron y comenzó a buscarlos preguntando a todos por ellos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde fueron Link y Allie?

-Ah sí, se fueron para dar un "tour".-dijo Cocu

-Ah…- suspiró Zelda con un poco de tristeza.

Al terminar el banquete, todos tenían la tarde libre. Zelda, Leah y Grusi volaban en sus neburíes haciendo carreras entre sí para pasar el rato. A las 3:00 p.m. regresaron a Neburia. Grusi se fue a hacer "unas cosas" y las otras dos amigas se quedaron solas. Zelda no tenía una expresión muy feliz y Leah se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Zelda qué te sucede?

-¿Ah? A mí nada… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé. Tienes una expresión de preocupación.

-Mmm, pues estoy bien- sonrió y luego dijo- ¿Dónde está Link? ¿Por qué aún no regresa? ¿Crees que siga con Allie?

-¿Qué? ¡Zelda qué te pasa! Me acosas con esas preguntas. Realmente no se, seguro que sí tal vez no. ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en eso?

-Oh… no estoy interesada en eso, es sólo curiosidad.

-Sí, llámalo así… ¡Mira, allá vienen!

Las dos observaron hacia el frente. Allie y Link venían cruzando el puente, riendo y platicando. Leah y Zelda esperaron hasta que los otros dos llegaron donde estaban ellas. Se saludaron y Allie fue la primera en hablar:

-¡Neburia es un lugar hermoso! De veras me gusta.

-En especial el río ¿No? Jajaja Casi caes- dijo Link.

-Sí ¡Qué vergüenza! Gracias por sostenerme, sino fuera por ti, estaría totalmente mojada…

-Parece que se divirtieron mucho- dijo Leah.

-¡Oh si! Link es un chico muy divertido y todos aquí son muy simpáticos- exclamó Allie muy feliz.

-Me alegra que te sientas cómoda aquí.

-Sí, yo…no…- dijo Zelda en un murmullo que nadie escuchó.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Allie.

-Que… me alegra que la pases bien- y sonrió mucho.

-Sí, jeje… Bueno nos vamos ¿No Link? Tienes que enseñarme la chica de la Consigna que me has dicho que te acosa Jajaja.

Link asintió enlazando su brazo con el de Allie, se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Zelda apenas dijo adiós y antes de que Leah pudiera preguntar, ella ya estaba hablando.

-¿Qué opinas de ella? Me parece simpática, muy simpática y es linda ¿No? Bastante linda… ¿Crees que….

-¡Zelda basta! Estás actuando muy extraño.

-No… yo… solo decía. ¿No te parece que Allie es simpática?

-Pues, no sé, no la conozco bien aún, pero parece una buena chica.

-Umm… Sí, buena chica…

Zelda comenzó a caminar inesperadamente y como pensativa. Leah ni si quiera pudo decir algo cuando su amiga ya iba unos pasos adelante. La observó de una manera extraña y pensó _"Creo que ya se lo que le pasa…" _luego sonrió maléficamente.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo de este capítuloooooo :D ¿Qué les parece? Ojala les halla gustado, intentaré subir el tercero pronto ^^. Gracias por leer n.n<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: Una Mala Semana Para Zelda

Hola de nuevo! :D antes de todo quiero agradecerles por sus reviews :$ me alegro que les haya gustado esta historia :) y bueno aqui esta el capítulo 3, es un poco triste por las cosas que le pasan a Zelda xD pero yo creo que les va a gustar ^^, todos tenemos días asi... malos y MUY MALOS XD Disfrutenlo! x)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Una Mala Semana Para Zelda**

Zelda daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir. Se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza, se acostó boca abajo, se sentó, se volvió a acostar… _"Creo que hoy no voy a dormir" _pensó. Ya eran las 12:10 a.m. y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, no había tenido una buena semana para nada. Se acomodó de manera que su cabeza quedó al borde de la cama y su cabello caía hasta el suelo. _"¡Oh Diosa! Fueron los peores días, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y ya es muy tarde"_.

"_Allie…" _pensó. Allie había sido la causante de todas sus desgracias, bueno, realmente no era su culpa pero en el mundo de Zelda, ella era la única responsable. _"¿Por qué la culpo? Ella no hizo nada, eso creo. Al menos nada intencional"_. Comenzó a recordar todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido.

* * *

><p>En la primera clase que era Técnica y Teoría de Vuelo, el profesor hizo una pregunta:<p>

-¿Alguien sabe los elementos necesarios para un vuelo libre y preciso?

Zelda sabía la respuesta, pero justo cuando iba a levantar la mano, alguien estaba respondiendo:

-Yo creo que: balance de peso, buena apertura de las alas, un equilibrio en las corrientes de aire y por supuesto: confianza en ti y en tu neburí.

-¡Excelente Allie! Me sorprende que sepas tanto aún cuando no eres de Neburia.

-Muchas gracias profesor.

Sí, era ella… la susodicha "culpable" de las desventuras de Zelda.

Más tarde en la clase de Pociones y Magia, hicieron parejas para estudiar las propiedades de la poción de resistencia. Zelda buscó a Link, pero él ya tenía con quien estar. De nuevo: Allie.

-Lo siento Zelda, pero sabes que me va bien en esta clase y que ella es nueva así que debo ayudarla.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.

"_¡La odio!" _ Dijo en su mente y fue en busca de alguien más.

-¡Leah! Dime que harás el trabajo conmigo, por favor…

-Ammm… no, de hecho estoy con Grusi, como siempre. Tú te vas con Link ¿no?

-Sí, pero él esta con Allie.

-Mmm dile al profesor que no tienes pareja, tal vez no deje hacer un trío.

-Eso espero…

Desanimada se dirigió hacia el maestro y le comunicó su problema.

-Profesor, no tengo pareja.

-Oh… No te preocupes, otra de tus compañeras tampoco tiene. ¡Etna!

"_NO PUEDE SER" _pensó ella.

-¡Buenos días compañera! Me alegra mucho hacer pareja contigo- dijo Etna MUY emocionada.

-Ah ¿Sí?- preguntó Zelda con una felicidad sarcástica.

-¡Pero claro! Sabes que las plantas de donde se extraen los ingredientes para la poción de resistencia, provienen de una evolución…

Y mientras Etna seguía hablando, Zelda tomó el papel de las manos del profesor y con la expresión mas decepcionante del mundo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su mesa de trabajo.

-¡Me encantó trabajar contigo Zelda! Gracias por escuchar mi historia, realmente te considero mi amiga-dijo la irritante compañera con su típica alegría al hablar.

-Oh… gracias… emm ¡Adios! Espero que te recuperes de tu accidente y que tu gato se mejore-dijo en un tono aburrido.

-¡Y no te olvides de mi tío de Eldin!

-¡Claro, rezaré a la Diosa por el!

Y Zelda salió de la clase. _"Al menos hoy ya no puede empeorar"_. Estaba en lo correcto "hoy" no podía empeorar.

A la mitad de la semana, durante el almuerzo, todos estaban sentados en el comedor. Corvy se acercó a la mesa y le habló a Zelda.

-Emm ¿Podrías ir al a terraza?

-Mmm ¿Para qué?

-Alguien necesita hablar contigo.

-Bien, iré cuando termine de comer.

Corvy se fue y Leah le dijo:

-¿Quién será y que querrá?

-No lo se. Es extraño pero espero que no sea algo estúpido.

-Viniendo de el…- dijo Grusi

-No es confiable- dijo Link.

-Si, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando terminó de almorzar, fue a la terraza. Abrió la puerta y salió, pero no había nadie.

-¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es mataré a Corvy… no estoy de humor- dijo enojada.

-¡Oh! No es ninguna broma Mi Zelda.

Y reconociendo la voz se dio la vuelta y en un murmullo dijo "No…" Miro hacia arriba a la terraza más alta.

-¡Estoy aquí para ti preciosa!

"_Ugh" _ pensó haciendo un círculo con la mirada.

-Baja de ahí y dime qué quieres Vilán!

-¡Espera!- bajó lo más rápido posible- Hoy, mi querida Zelda, es un día memorable, en el que he decidido hablar. Te he traído aquí, al aire libre, en esta terraza…

-¡Al punto!

-¡Vaya! Amm…-se arrodilló y tomó una de sus manos.

-¿Qué…

-No digas nada aún- interrumpió- Se que entre nosotros hay algo especial, algo muy profundo: amor. Como siempre lo he sabido, somos el uno para el otro.

-Vilán yo…

-No seas tímida, ni te sientas insegura, te quiero tanto como tú a mí.

-Escúchame, yo no…

-Tampoco te sientas intimidada por un chico como yo, se que soy extremadamente genial pero para soy sólo uno mas…

-¡Basta! ES SUFICIENTE, no puede ser ¿Qué hice para que me pasen estas cosas? No lo merezco no…

Enojada y quejándose dejó la terraza y a Vilán arrodillado quién solo dijo:

-No esperaba esa reacción… Bueno debo darle tiempo, aún no se acostumbra a que un chico como yo se fije en ella.

"_Sólo dos días más, dos más y la semana acaba"_ iba diciéndose Zelda a sí misma, sin embargo ignoraba que aún en dos días podían pasar muchas cosas.

Ya el viernes, Zelda estaba feliz de saber que no habrían más días, así que con una buena actitud, se dirigió a su primera clase del día: Práctica de Vuelo. Todos estaban en la Plaza de La Luz formados en fila. El instructor daba indicaciones sobre cómo volar y al terminar pidió tres voluntarios. La primera en ofrecerse fue Allie, luego Zelda y por último Etna.

-Bueno quiero que practiquen la técnica que recién les dije, no se preocupen si no lo hacen bien, es sólo la primera vez- dijo el profesor.

A continuación les dio la señal y las tres empezaron a correr hacia la plataforma de vuelo. Allie y Etna iban delante de Zelda y saltaron primero. Al momento en que Zelda saltó, tropezó y cayó al cielo. El instructor rápidamente llamó a su neburí para salvarla, pero alguien ya se había encargado de eso y la estaba devolviendo a la plaza. Cuando todo se calmó un poco, el profesor dijo:

-¿Te encuentras bien Zelda?

-Si, si no fue nada. Es solo que al momento de caer me quede en shock y no supe que hacer.

-Me alegro que estés bien, eso suele pasar. Afortunadamente alguien llego a tiempo. Gracias Allie por rescatarla.

-De nada, es un placer- y sonrió- hice lo que pude, aún no vuelo muy bien.

El maestro le dijo a Zelda que se sentara mientras él continuaba explicando la técnica. Claramente ella no estaba feliz con lo que había sucedido: _"De todas las personas que estaban ahí, ¿Tenía que haber sido ella? Agradezco que lo haya hecho pero… pudo haber sido cualquier otra… incluso Etna." _

Todo el día estuvo pensativa. Al terminar las clases caminaba por la orilla del estanque, divagando. Estaba triste, enojada, decepcionada. Saltó a las piedras para cruzar el río y al llegar a la tercera, se sentó y meditó. Era un lugar muy tranquilo donde ella se relajaba. Por primera vez en la semana se sentía en paz, sin preocupaciones, sin que nada malo pudiera pasarle. Reflexionaba sobre Allie _"No se por qué la odio, ella nunca se ha portado mal conmigo, al contrario me ha ayudado. ¿Por qué la detesto? Debe ser porque pasa mucho tiempo con Link… pero él lo hace porque es nueva… y ¿Si le gusta? Bueno el es libre de escoger a quien quiera pero… no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo" _O quizás no era solo porque era "su mejor amigo" _"Celos… ¡Celos!" _pensó e inmediatamente se paró y grito:

-¡No no estoy celosa de ella porque él no me gusta!

Se exaltó tanto en un movimiento tan brusco, que perdió el equilibro y cayó al agua. Un chico que estaba cerca vio lo que paso y corrió a sacarla del agua. La llevó a la orilla y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues, bien. Gracias por ayudarme, pero no era necesario, yo se nadar.

-Bueno, fue un impulso.

-Está bien, de todos modos es la segunda vez en el día que casi muero.

-¿¡Ah!

-Calma jeje, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, estoy exagerando, aunque sí me han pasado cosas últimamente.

-Me asustas jajaja. Me llamo Vic mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Zelda.

La ayudó a levantarse y se quedaron hablando unos minutos, a pesar de todo, ella no estaba enojada. Vic era un chico alto y delgado de cabello negro no corto pero tampoco largo, tenía ojos color miel y una sonrisa encantadora. Luego de un rato se despidieron. Leah había observado casi todo y cuando Vic se fue corrió hacia su amiga.

-¡Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelda!-gritó.

-Ah… ¿Leeeeeah? ¿Qué pasa?

-A ti… Estas mojada.

-Largo cuento. Estoy cansada te diré en la cena.

-Bien. Oye ¿Quién era ese chico TAN GUAPO?

-Pues… se llama Vic y no se nada mas, es nuevo.

-¡Ay! Era hermoso ¿Me ayudas con él? ¡Háblale de mí!

-¡Diosa! Leah que rara estas. Sí sí te ayudaré cuando lo conozca mejor, pero no me vayas a estar acosando ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo prometo- dijo sonriendo.

Las dos se fueron a la Academia. Eran las 5:30 p.m. y ya casi era hora de cenar. Zelda iba hacia su cuarto cuando se encontró con Link.

-¡Zelda! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas mojada?

-Me caí al rió, no fue un buen día.

-Oh… siento no haber estado contigo hoy.

-No te preocupes, ahora iré a cambiarme.

Link la miró con ternura, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- preguntó ella.

-Porque te ves divertida. Sonrosada y mojada… además detecto que estuviste enojada.

-Jajaja no es así.

-Te conozco.

-No lo creo- y lo miró sonriendo- nos vemos en la cena ¿Si?

-Como quieras Zel.

Él fue al comedor y ella a su cuarto a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Terminó de recapitular todos los malos eventos de la semana, y de todo esto sacó una especie de conclusión: "<em>Vaya que si fue una horrible semana, aunque creo que no debería culpar a Allie… y no, no es porque esté celosa porque no lo estoy… ¿o si? ¡NO! Esto es muy confuso, mejor pensaré en mañana, ya tengo una idea de un día divertido para olvidarme de todo esto" <em>y sintiéndose mejor, sonrió un poco, se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente se durmió.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por este capítulo :D ya tengo una idea para el siguiente así que espero subirlo pronto. Por cierto el personaje de "Etna" está basado en una persona real que conozco y que siempre habla de más XD y es molesta... Jajaja bueno! Diganme que piensan de este capitulo :D Hasta luegoo!<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4: La Verdadera Allie

****¿Alooo? ¡Buenas tardes/noches/dias lo que sea, de nuevo! Antes del capítulo les quiero agradecer a todos los que usan una partecita de su vida para leer mi historia :D en especial, me gustaría agradecer a dos personas, "ureshii chan" y "Cleas-1" porque ambas se tomaron el tiempo de hacer un dibujo para mí :) El de ureshii chan está listo, si lo quieren ver el enlace estará en mi perfil ^^ y el de Cleas-1 esta por terminarse asi que en poco tiempo el enlace también estará ahí. Los dos son muy buenos en serio! Mirenlos a mi me encantaron y se que a ustedes tambien! :$ Jajaja Bueno eso es todo :D espero que les guste este capítulo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**La Verdadera Allie**

-¡Muuuy bien! Hoy será un gran día, ¡tiene que serlo! Me divertiré para compensar la horrible semana que tuve, mjm, les diré a todos que vayamos al Gran Bazar, quiero unas mantas para mi pared y otras cosas más.

Era Zelda emocionada por pasarla bien luego de todos lo suplicios ocurridos los días anteriores. Se levantó con entusiasmo pensando en todo lo que haría, pero aún tenía que avisarles a Leah y a Grusi sobre sus planes y preguntarle a los chicos si querían ir. Mientras se alistaba también pensaba en Allie y en si sería buena idea invitarla al paseo. _"No pierdo nada, después de todo no es mala"._

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al comedor a desayunar, no había más que cuatro personas, entre ellas Etna y Leah. Aún era demasiado temprano para que todos estuvieran despiertos. Zelda entró y vio que su mejor amiga estaba comiendo al lado de la "conversativa" Etna. _"Jajaja Leah debe estar a punto de explotar y decirle unas cuantas cosas a la pobre…mejor hago algo por el bien de todos" _pensó riéndose para si misma.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Comiendo tan temprano?- preguntó Zelda.

-¡Muy buenos días para ti amiga! Si aún es temprano, pero tú sabes, madrugar es bueno- dijo Etna.

-Pues no para mi…- replicó Leah.

-Se ve que se divierten mucho comiendo juntas- dijo Zelda para molestar a su amiga quien en lugar de articular palabra alguna, sólo la miró con enojo- Emm, Leah necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Claro!- e inmediatamente se levantó y se sentó en la mesa de la par.

-Gracias Etna por hacerle compañía mientras yo venía.

-¡Es un placer! Ustedes me caen bien.

Zelda sonrió y fue a la mesa de al lado.

-"Se ve que se divierten comiendo juntas"- dijo Leah imitando a Zelda- ¿estás LOCA? ¡Luego me hablará en los pasillos y no me dejará en paz!

-Calma Leah, sólo quería molestarte. Veo que funcionó.

-Tus bromas NO me agradan.

-¡Pues qué pena! Jajaja está bien lo siento… Oye ¿te gustaría ir al Gran Bazar hoy?

-Seguro ¿Qué vas a buscar?

-Quiero unas mantas, pero en realidad solo quiero distraerme y olvidar esta semana que tuve.

-Está bien, le dirás a Grusi y a los chicos ¿no?

-Sí, y como asumo que aún no te has bañado, me acompañarás a decirles cuando ya estés limpia.

-¡Asumes muy bien Zelda! Es más, ya comí así que voy a darme un baño, tú come tranquila, sabes que tardo…

-Lo sé y lo he sufrido… Tómate tu tiempo- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí, sí.

Leah se levantó dejando a Zelda sola. Ella comió tranquilamente, sabía que su amiga había entendido en serio lo de "tómate tu tiempo". Cuando pasaron unos minutos considerables, se levantó para ir a su cuarto y en la puerta del comedor se encontró a Allie.

-Buenos días Allie ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Zelda pues bien con hambre ¿Y tú?

-Igual, excepto por lo del hambre. Emm ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros al Gran Bazar?

-"Nosotros" ¿Quiénes?

-Pues Leah, Grusi, yo… y creo que los chicos.

-¡Seguro! ¿A qué hora?

-Por la tarde, iremos a comprar y a comer algo.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos entonces.

-Sí –y sonrió- hasta luego Allie.

Media hora después, Leah tocó la puerta del cuarto de Zelda para informarle que por fin había terminado su laaaaargo baño. Juntas salieron para buscar a Link y a Cocu. Los encontraron en el borde de una plataforma de vuelo, aparentemente mirando hacia abajo de manera sospechosa. A las dos chicas les llamó la atención eso y se acercaron, al darse cuenta de lo que hacían Zelda exclamó enojada:

-¡Link! ¡Cocu! ¿Están lanzando piedras hacia abajo de nuevo?

Los dos se dieron la vuelta avergonzados de que los descubrieran en su "travesura".

-Ammm…- dijeron ambos.

-¿Saben lo peligroso que es eso? ¡Podrían lastimar a alguien allá abajo!

-Vamos Zelda, su cerebro de escarabajo nos los deja hacer algo mejor con su vida- dijo Leah- Inmaduros.

-Sí, que decepción, en serio no puedo creerlo. ¡Se dan cuenta!

-Es que Cocu me dijo que…-comenzó a decir Link pero Zelda lo interrumpió.

-¿Te obligó?

-Zelda no te enojes… ay bueno… perdón- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, sólo no lo hagas de nuevo.

Leah miró a Cocu con una ceja levantada como preguntando "¿Y tú que esperas?" él lo captó y reprochó:

-¿Qué? No voy a pedirte perdón a ti.

-Ah… ¿Estás s-e-g-u-r-o?- intensificó su mirada.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo siento… ¡Link qué bajo he caído, es tu culpa!

-¿Mía? Pero si…

-Shhh no peleen-dijo Zelda- vengo a hacerles una propuesta. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Gran Bazar por la tarde?

-Suena bien, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Cocu.

-¡Bien! Iremos los de siempre y Allie.

-¿Allie?- preguntó Link sorprendido- ¿TÚ invitaste a Allie?

-Emm sí ¿Por?

-Pues, pensé que no te agradaba, es decir no me has dicho nada pero, ¡vamos! Te conozco y lo noto.

-Ya ves que no me conoces lo suficiente, ¡ja! Mejor nos vamos. Hasta la tarde.

Se despidieron y cada cual fue a sus cosas. Casi a la una de la tarde se encontraron frente a la Academia.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Zelda.

Todos asintieron y partieron hacia el lugar acordado. El Gran Bazar era una isla gigante en el cielo que tenía muchos puestos de artesanías que traían a vender de las diferentes regiones. Tenía un diseño similar al del bazar de Neburia, pero era el triple de grande. Era un lugar de compras bastante bonito, en el medio tenía una especie de plaza con una fuente al centro y bancos alrededor.

Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue ir a almorzar. Todos habían comprado su comida excepto Zelda, aún no se decidía.

-¿Qué vas a comer Zelda?- preguntó Link.

-No sé, tal vez sopa de algo… mmm de hierbas y hongos.

-¡Sopa doble H! Jaja ¿Segura?

-Ja-ja... No es gracioso Link. Sí segura ¿Por qué?

-¡Si lo es! Ah, porque yo pagaré. Es mi manera de compensarte mi abandono.

-Mmm, una sopa no devolverá el tiempo pero mi bolsillo lo agradecerá.

Bromeando, Link compró el almuerzo de Zelda y fueron a sentarse con los demás a la mesa. Cuando se acomodaron Allie dijo:

-Link, gracias por invitarme.

-De nada Allie es un placer.

"_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿También la invitó a ella?" _Claramente Zelda ardía de celos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Grusi.

-¿Ah? Nada… ¡A comer!

Intentó disimular su cara sonrosada por el enojo. Se le pasó rápido al intentar olvidar esos celos que se negaba a aceptar. Pensó en Allie como una buena chica y terminó de comer. Link y Cocu se levantaron y dijeron que irían a buscar a un "amigo" que querían presentarles, dejando solas a las chicas. Ellas se fueron a un puesto de mantas donde Zelda quería comprar unas para decorar su pared. Leah y Grusi estaban al otro extremo del puesto mientras Allie estaba cerca de Zelda.

-¡Vaya! Las mantas de Lanayru son hermosas, amo sus diseños- dijo la rubia para sacar algo de plática.

-Mjm- respondió Allie.

"_Qué seria… ¿Qué mas le digo?" _pensó sintiéndose algo incómoda.

-Y… ¿Te llevas muy bien con Link no? Parece que le has caído bien aunque te conoce hace poco.

-Cállate-dijo Allie en un tono seco.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Si! Cállate, niña no me agradas. Escucha, Link es demasiado bueno para ti y no me importa si eres su mejor amiga ¡Aléjate de él! ¿Te dan celos no? Lo he notado… -y sonrió- no te gustó que me comprara el almuerzo y tampoco te gusta que pase tiempo conmigo. Lo siento por ti Zelda, lidia con eso.

Zelda estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía idea de qué decir, solo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entre cerrada.

-¡Vamos linda! Quita esa cara de sorpresa, asimila lo que dije. ¡Ah! Y los labios de Link… deben ser muy suaves ¿No?

-¿Qué quieres decir con…

-Debí dejarte caer en la clase de vuelo cuando pude. Agradéceme el favor y lárgate.

Diciendo esto, Allie se alejó. Zelda aún estaba sin habla ¿En serio le había dicho todo eso? Claro que ella ya desconfiaba desde antes, pero era sólo en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, en sus celos… ahora sus sospechas eran verdades _"¿Qué quiso decir con que los labios de Link deben ser suaves? ¡Se besaron! NOOOO". _Leah y Grusi la vieron parada frente a las mantas en shock, se preocuparon y fueron hacia ella.

-¡Zelda! ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Grusi.

-Allie… Allie… ¡Allie! ¡Se los dije, ella es mala!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Leah exaltada.

-¡Me dijo cosas horribles!

A continuación les contó todo lo que Allie acababa de decirle. Las otras dos no sabían que pensar, estaban tan sorprendidas como Zelda.

-¿Le dirás a Link?- preguntó Leah.

-No, tarde o temprano debe darse cuenta…

-Y… ¿Crees que en serio se hayan besado?

-No se, si dijo eso es porque sí.

-O tal vez quiere molestarte-dijo Grusi.

-Pues quién sabe.

-¿A ti te gusta Link Zelda?-preguntó Leah con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Ustedes saben que es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero como un hermano, no me importa si besa a otras, lo que me importa es que sus "amigas" me quieran lejos.

Por supuesto que lo que acababa de decir era mentira. SÍ le importaba si besaba a otras chicas y claro que no lo quería como hermano, si no como otra cosa…

Justo cuando las tres se calmaron vieron a Link y a Cocu venir con Allie y otro chico que para Zelda y Leah parecía conocido. Era Vic, el chico que había ayudado a Zelda a salir del río. Al verlo, Leah se sonrojó. Unos momentos después todas estaban de frente y Link les presentó a Vic.

-Bueno chicas, este chico raro de acá, se llama Vic.

-¡Link! No me des mala reputación con ellas.

-Pero sí tú sólo te encargas de dártela- dijo Cocu riéndose.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Grusi.

-Yo… soy Zelda creo que nos conocíamos.

-Claro, te saqué del estanque esta semana.

-Si, qué días jaja, te presento a mi amiga Leah.

-Oh mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío Vic.

Leah estaba embelesada por la encantadora sonrisa de Vic. Todos conversaban y se reían excepto Zelda, quien pasaba el momento más incómodo de su vida, viendo a Allie agarrada del brazo de Link y debatiendo en su mente si se habrían besado, o no…

* * *

><p>Yup :D Que mala Allie ¬¬ la odio! XD ¿Qué tal el capítulo? si les gustó me alegro mucho :D subiré el siguiente pronto o eso es lo que quiero xD ojalá y me ajuste el tiempo, hasta luego personas ^^ y de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus reviews también! :P<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5: Mejores Amigos

O.o ¡vaaaya parece que todos odian a Allie! xD calma calma, yo se que la quieren matar pero controlen esos instintos! xD En fin lean esto creo que les gustara ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Mejores Amigos**

Después de la cena las chicas se reunieron en el cuarto de Leah para hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Zelda se sentó en la cama y las otras en sillas frente a ella.

-Odio a Allie- dijo Grusi.

-Sí, yo igual. Aún no supero lo que me dijo… Está muy mal si cree que me alejará de él ¡No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados!

-Así es ¡No debes dejar que otros arruinen su amistad!

-¡Claro que no! Él era mi mejor amigo primero.

-Uhu… posesiva ¿Ah?- dijo Leah levantado una ceja.

-Basta de tus frases que sugieren cosas que no, es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal.

-Seguro…- dijo sarcásticamente- Oye, deberías ser directa y simple. Dile lo que pasó.

-No, eso sería ¡no se! No voy a correr hacia Link y decirle que Allie es mala. Yo puedo encargarme de eso, además el se dará cuenta ya verás.

-Link ni si quiera sabe en qué lugar vive ¿Me apoyas Grusi?

-Totalmente. Todos ven lo despistado que es.

- Bueno… igual no diré nada.

-¡Que terrrrrrca!- dijo Leah volteando los ojos.

A eso de las 8:00 p.m. cada quién fue a su habitación. Era una noche como cualquier otra, tranquila, cálida y silenciosa. Zelda subía al segundo piso cuando alguien le habló desde abajo.

-¡Pssst!

-¿Eh?- se dio la vuelta y vio a Link- Ah… Hola ¿Qué pasa?

Él subió unos escalones hasta estar en la misma grada que ella.

-Nada. Sólo quería estar contigo, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-Sí, creo que ya sabes por qué- había un tono de reproche en su voz.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-Claro que no, tú haz lo tuyo.

Zelda se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir hasta que Link la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te hice algo?

En ese momento lo pensó: _"No puedo enojarme con él por culpa de Allie… No sabe nada y soy yo la que no ha querido decirle, no es justo…" _se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Él ahora estaba un escalón mas abajo.

-Disculpa no estoy enojada contigo, simplemente estaba de mal humor por la comida que sirvieron de cena.

-¿La comida? ¡Ah! No te gustan los caracoles. Mmm… eres rara.

-No soy rara, es sólo que no me gustan, me parecen asquerosos.

-Sí… ¡rara!

-¡Oye!

-Jajaja, no sabes cuánto me gusta hacerte enfadar.

-Sí, y cuando lo haces luego no me aguantas.

-Quizás… tengas razón- dijo titubeante.

-La tengo- y sonrió satisfactoriamente- dime ¿Qué quieres realmente?

-Pues… como ya te dije últimamente no hemos estado juntos y… emm te extraño, así que quería saber si te gustaría pasar el día de mañana con tu mejor amigo.

-Amm domingo ¿Contigo? No. Tengo suficiente autoestima como para hacer algo así.

-Zelda…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú si puedes molestarme pero yo a ti no?

-Exacto.

-¡Ja! Estás tan mal.

-No tanto como tú- y le sonrió dulcemente- entonces, nos vemos mañana por la tarde. Te buscaré.

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa.

-¡Ugh! Sabes cómo odio que me digan eso.

-Sí lo sé, por eso lo hago.

-No se por qué soy tu amiga si eres tan insoportable a veces.

-¡Uf! Lo mismo digo.

Zelda lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco fastidiada pero a la vez divertida por sus bromas.

-Tranquila, no es en serio. Nos vemos mañana.

-Eso creo, buenas noches Link.

-Buenas noches Zelda.

Él subió a la grada donde estaba ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla como siempre era costumbre cuando se despedían. Ella sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Pórtate bien.

-¡No prometo nada!

-Cuidado con tirar piedras a las tierras inferiores.

-¡Dile a Cocu no a mi!

Ella le sacó la lengua, ambos rieron y luego fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda salió de su cuarto y vio a Allie venir por el pasillo. _"¿Qué hago? ¿La ignoro y sigo como si nada? No mejor me regreso… ¡Ay no seas cobarde! Oh no…". _Tragó saliva una vez y con un profundo suspiro se dispuso a caminar. Pasó a su lado pero no se dijeron nada _"¡Uf!" _pensó. Se dio la vuelta y se percató de que Allie estaba hablando con Link. _"¡Pero claro! No me diría nada en frente de él. ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si la fastidio como ella hace conmigo?" _sonrió maléficamente y se regresó de donde venía hasta donde estaban los dos ya mencionados.

-¡Hola Link! ¡Hola Allie!

-Buenos días Zelda ¿Qué tal?- dijo la otra chica amablemente.

-¡Muy bienl! ¿Y tú? Espero que bien.

-Claro que sí, estoy de maravilla.

-¡Genial!

-¡Ah! Ya son amigas, me alegra mucho- dijo Link bastante feliz.

-Pero claro- dijeron ambas.

-¡Bien! Emm oigan tengo hambre, voy al comedor.

-¡Voy contigo!- exclamó Allie.

-¡NO no vas! Necesito hablarte AMIGA-dijo Zelda tomándola del brazo.

-Bueno jajaja, platiquen sus cosas de chicas, nos vemos luego.

Link se fue a desayunar. Allie y Zelda esperaron a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para hablar.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué quieres niña?

-¿Cómo? ¿Creías que en serio me alejaría de Link por lo que me dijiste?

-Pues por tu propio bien eso esperaba, pero veo que si no es por las buenas será por las malas.

-…Dime, dijiste que los labios de Link eran… suaves… ¿Lo besaste?

-Jajaja ¿Celosa? Acéptalo, nunca serás más que su "hermanita" ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Sus abrazos son MUY cálidos, imagino que lo has abrazado.

-¡Pues sí!

-Mmm… Sólo como amigos ¿No? Hmm… sufre querida o ¿Futura CUÑADA?

Con esto, Allie se fue dejando a Zelda con la palabra en la boca. Muy enojada pensó _"¡¿Pero qué se cree esta chica? ¡NO! ¡No seré la hermanita de Link y mucho menos ella será su novia! 'cuñada' ¡QUE FASTIDIO! Como se atreve a llamarme así, ay no…" _ Un poco triste y preocupada salió a caminar por Neburia, necesitaba despejarse.

A eso de las 3:00 p.m. alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto de Zelda. Ella abrió.

-¡Oh! Hola Link ¿Qué pasa?

-Amm, vengo por ti. Se supone que irías conmigo.

-Ah sí. Disculpa no lo recordaba- él la miró con seriedad- ¡Ay son bromas! ¿Cómo me olvidaría de eso?

-Jajaja pues no lo se, a veces las mujeres son tan raras.

-No más que ustedes.

-Si, si… ¿Nos vamos?

-Sip.

Los dos amigos salieron de la Academia y a llegar a la plataforma de vuelo Zelda dijo:

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije: sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo esperas que llegue? ¿Crees que mi neburí tiene poderes de adivinación? ¿O esperas que te siga?

-No Zelda, irás conmigo. Iremos juntos en mi neburí-dijo el con una sonrisa simpática que a ella le parecía encantadora.

Al escuchar esto, ella se sonrojó. Link la tomó de la mano e inmediatamente llamó al animal, cayendo ambos en el lomo de éste. Viajaron unos minutos, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Zelda podía sentir que él estaba tibio, lo cual la hacía pensar en lo suave que sería abrazarlo en ese momento… pero no podía, sería demasiado extraño. Rato después aterrizaron en un lugar muy colorido con muchas plantas. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, la grama era verde y pintoresca. Los últimos rayos del día daban inclinados a través de las hojas de los árboles, haciendo ver aquel lugar muy acogedor.

-¡Vaya! Este lugar es hermoso-dijo Zelda asombrada.

-Sí, lo es. Por eso quise traerte aquí, no mucha gente conoce.

-Asumo que estamos en algún lugar oculto de Farone, del cual no quiero ni preguntar como encontraste.

-Je… pues no preguntes-y comenzó a reírse- ¿te gusta?

-Me gusta mucho, es bonito. Amm ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-Pues, comer, charlar no lo sé-y rió de nuevo.

"_Qué risa tan fresca y real…" _pensó Zelda. Se sentaron en el centro de la pequeña área y sacaron una canasta de comida que Link bajó quién sabe cómo, porque ella nunca lo vio cargar nada. Al parecer tenía una habilidad misteriosa para llevar cosas y guardarlas en solo la Diosa sabe qué lugar, para luego sólo sacarlas. Cuando terminaron de comer, ella se levantó y se sentó a la par de un árbol apoyándose en él. Link hizo lo mismo colocándose junto a ella. Ambos miraban al cielo.

-¿Imaginas que una piedra nos cayera en la cabeza en este momento?

-Sería gracioso…

-Sería doloroso. Es por eso que tú y Cocu deben dejar de hacerlo.

-Ya no lo haremos no te preocupes-dijo en un tono que Zelda sabía que era mentira.

-En serio no lo hagan… Ahh la comida estaba muy rica.

-Si me costó conseguirla. La señora de la cocina no quería darme nada… digamos que me la dio a cambio de unos escobazos.

-Jajaja tú te metes en unas cosas.

-Esperaba un gracias pero igual de nada.

-Gracias Link por arriesgar tu integridad física por nuestra comida.

-Ya sabes- y sonrió.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Zelda se recostó en el hombro de su mejor amigo y luego él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Te extrañe Link…

-Yo igual, me hace falta hablar contigo.

-Sí, es que al parecer has estado ocupado.

-¿Es eso una queja?-dijo él mirándola y levantando una ceja.

-No, pero tú pasas mucho tiempo con Allie ahora.

-¿Estas… celosa?

-¡Qué! No… tú puedes andar con muchas novias si quieres, a mi no me importa.

-No me refería a ese tipo de celos jajaja.

Zelda se puso más roja que la misma lava de Eldin pero él no lo notó. Respiró profundo y dijo:

-Hablando de ella ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mjm sí dime.

-Emm... ¿La has besado?-la rubia lo miró silenciosa. Su corazón latía a mil, temía la respuesta que él tenía para darle. Segundos después respondió:

-Pues… Sí…

-¿Qué?

-Tu sabes… ella tiene lo suyo, es muy bonita, atractiva, simpática y…

Súbitamente Zelda se paró y de la forma más enojada le dijo:

-¡Cómo pudiste! NI SI QUIERA ME LO CONTASTE ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Link no…

Él se levantó del suelo y con una sonrisa la tranquilizó:

-Shhh… calma, sólo era una broma.

En ese momento Zelda tuvo una "fiesta" de sentimientos dentro de sí. Felicidad porque no era verdad y enojo porque había bromeado con algo así.

-No hagas esas bromas Link…- dijo muy seria.

-¡Oh Zelda! No te molestes, yo debería estar molesto contigo porque desconfías de mi y crees que no te contaré algo que sabes que serías la primera en saber. Cuando de mi primer beso te lo diré inmediatamente.

-Si pero… ay, has estado tan lejos de mi que se te podría haber olvidado.

-Jamás olvidaría contarte eso Zel.

Y mirándola con ternura la abrazó suavemente. Ella se veía feliz de estar entre sus brazos, hace unas horas tenía el deseo de abrazarlo y ahora él lo había hecho, ya podía sentir su calor… aún estaba muy tibio. Sin embargo, luego pensó que no había nada fuera de lo normal en aquello, ya se habían abrazado antes muchas veces… ¿Por qué ahora era tan especial? Se separaron y él dijo:

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Tú también eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

-Y… respecto a Allie, ahora son amigas ¿No?

"_Uh… Si supieras" _pensó ella.

-Pues sí, nos llevamos bien.

-En serio me alegra. Ella es una gran persona, me agrada.

-Sí, lo es, es muy amable.

-Y es muy linda… realmente es bonita.

"_¡Ay no! Arruinaste cualquier momento diciendo eso… pero no puedo decirle cómo es Allie en verdad, podría pensar que estoy celosa y no quiero que se de cuenta… ¿Qué se de cuenta de qué? Yo no estoy celosa… ahh ¿A quién engaño? Sí lo estoy…"_

-Zelda… ¿En qué piensas?

-¡Ah! Nada, nada… Link está oscureciendo deberíamos regresar.

-Sí, vámonos o tu papá me matará.

-Jaja no digas eso, el confía mucho en ti.

-Lo se…

La tomó de las manos, la miró a los ojos y luego dijo:

-Te quiero mucho Zelda

Ella se sonrojó y sin poder mirarlo directamente dijo

-También te quiero Link.

Con estas últimas palabras regresaron a Neburia para descansar, mañana sería el inicio de una nueva semana de clases y de muchas otras cosas más…


	6. Capítulo 6: Una Nueva Rival

¡Diooosas! no había subido un capítulo en semanas ¡cuanto lo siento! he querido hacer este capítulo hace mucho pero no he podido, y pues tendré que darles la típica excusa de "he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela" (lo se porque la he visto infinidad de veces) pero es la verdad ¡lo juro! xD tuve miles de trabajos que entregar :/ y ¡calma! si no actualizo rápido no se desesperen, siempre hago lo posible por no tardar tanto, y bueno esta semana tengo exámenes así que no habrá nada hasta el fin de semana probablemente :P ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :3 de veras me motivan mucho :D espero que este capitulo les agrade :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Una Nueva Rival**

Ya era lunes y la Academia de Caballeros parecía estar infestada de muertos vivientes. Los alumnos caminaban somnolientos por los pasillos a pesar de que era apenas la segunda semana de clase. ¿Quién los culpa? Luego de tantos años, ya ni el primer día es emocionante.

Las chicas fueron al comedor a desayunar. Al encontrar la mesa donde siempre se sentaban vacía, realmente no les pareció extraño que los demás no estuvieran ahí, ellos siempre llegaban tarde. Lentamente se sentaron, también estaban cansadas como los demás.

-Ugh… si nosotras estamos así, seguro que Cocu y los otros ni se dignan en aparecer- dijo Leah.

-Estoy de acuerdo… espero que Link no falte hoy- añadió Zelda.

-Despídete de esas esperanzas. Ya sabes como son.

Extrañamente sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que las muchachas esperaban. Link, Cocu y Vic entraron muy felices y empujándose.

-¡Buenos días queridísimas amigas!- exclamó Cocu sonriendo.

-¿Qué se traen?- preguntó Leah levantando una ceja.

-¿Nosotros? Pfff, nada ¿por qué?

-¡Oh por favor! Ustedes son las personas MÁS flojas de toda la Academia.

-¡Oye yo no soy así!- dijo Vic en su defensa.

-Cierto- ella se sonrojó –bueno ¡pero ustedes dos sí!

-Ah… lo que pasa es que tú eres una amargada y cuando estás así no quieres que nadie sea feliz. Pareces una anciana.

-¡Cocu tu…

-Calma, calma. ¡Uf! Bueno, sí hay una razón por la que hoy estamos animados- intervino Link.

-Lo supusimos ¿Qué hay?- preguntó Zelda.

-Sí, dígannos, que esto es todo muy sospechoso- apuntó Grusi.

-Pues, es que el director y padre de esta adorable rubia, nos dijo que hoy venían nuevas estudiantes de Lanayru que por cuestiones de transporte de bla bla bla no pudieron llegar para la ceremonia de apertura y hasta hoy vendrán- explicó Cocu.

-Ah ¡Déjame adivinar! Y ustedes tres, nuestros "más destacados estudiantes de la Academia" son los encargados de recibirlas- dijo Leah sarcásticamente.

-¡Vaya! Te estás haciendo muy inteligente.

-Pervertidos…

-En fin- dijo Link –comamos algo y luego vamos.

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Comieron como si nunca lo hubiera hecho o lo volverían a hacer. Las chicas sólo los observaban sorprendidas de su rapidez para tragar.

-¡Cómo desearía que así como comen estudiaran!- suspiró Zelda.

-Mmm, sabes que nada los motiva más, que las chicas nuevas y eso que ya vieron muchas hace una semana- dijo Grusi.

-Sí, luego se quejan en los exámenes y me toca a mi explicarles.

Los tres chicos ni si quiera prestaron atención a lo que sus amigas platicaban, estaban demasiado ocupados. En tiempo récord, se levantaron y se fueron.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron a la plaza habían cuatro chicas. Inmediatamente supieron que ellas eran las nuevas y se apresuraron. Mientras se acercaban, pudieron escuchar que una dijo "El de en medio está lindo". Vic y Cocu miraron a Link, quien era el susodicho "de en medio". Antes de que ellos llegaran hasta ellas, la que había hecho el comentario se adelantó a las demás y dijo:

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Ustedes deben ser quienes vienen por nosotras no?

-Sí, somos ellos. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cocu.

-Mi nombre es Vic.

-Yo soy Link.

-Mmm… Link. Yo soy Mía y ellas son Anne, Ilenia y Tea.

-Bienvenidas sean señoritas. Pasen por acá- les indicó Vic.

Señalando el camino, se dirigieron hacia la Academia. Mía, tomó el brazo de Link y le pidió que le mostrara todo, al parecer ella era bastante sociable… Estuvieron juntos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Zelda, entraba al comedor al mismo tiempo que Allie. Ambas se vieron con una mirada retadora, pero Allie se entró primero. Zelda estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Leah le tocó el hombro y cortó sus intenciones.<p>

-No digas nada, tengo un presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Zelda.

-Ja… sólo observa.

Allie se paró en medio de toda la sala mirando hacia una mesa en particular. Ahí estaba Link con otra chica cabello castaño que no había visto antes. _"¿Quién es esta chica y por qué está con mi link?"_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos come Link! No vas a despreciarme un bocado.

-Je, je… Mía, es que no tengo hambre.

-¡Ay! ¡Eres tan lindo!

-¡Hola!- interrumpió Allie.

-Hola Allie.

-Emm hola…- dijo Mía viéndola con una cara de "Me estas interrumpiendo".

-¿Qué tal estás Link?

-Pues…

-¡Ocupado!- respondió Mía súbitamente.

-¡Discuuuuulpa! ¿Y tú quién eres o de dónde saliste?

-Me llamo Mía y yo estoy con Link ahora ¿Quedó claro?

-Ah… eres de las nuevas, creo que tienes unas cuantas cosas que aprender. Tú no sabes como son las cosas aquí…

-¡La que tiene que aprender eres tú! Cuando Mía dice que te vayas, TE VAS.

-¡Pues no me voy!

-¡Entonces toma!

Y le lanzó un vaso de jugo en la cara. Las expresiones de Zelda y Leah, quienes estaban observando desde la puerta, fueron indescriptibles. Link mientras tanto, no sabía si ayudar o huir.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

-Así como ves. No te metas conmigo ¡Vámonos Link!

Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó afuera. Allie estaba roja de furia y Zelda gozaba con lo que había sucedido, sabía que lo merecía.

-¿Ves? Te dije que algo estaba por pasar- dijo Leah.

-¡Vaya que sí! Eso fue bastante intenso. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Pues, estaba hablando con tu papá en su oficina sobre el Día de la Diosa, cuando esta chica entró con Link. Noté que estaba bastante encantada con él y no pude evitar pensar en qué sentiría Allie si viera eso… claro, también pensé en ti, pero como tú dices que no te gusta…

-Y así es. Encuentro divertido lo que le pasó a Allie, pero no tiene nada que ver con Link. No me mires así, es la verdad.

-Ah… no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y peor a sí mismo…

Zelda pensó que era verdad ¿para qué ocultárselo a Leah y a Grusi? Eran sus mejores amigas y ellas entenderían. _"Bueno, esta noche les contaré". _Al final de las clases, Zelda iba a buscar a Link para estar un rato con él. Lo encontró cruzando el puente bajo un árbol con Mía. Al principio sólo caminó, pero luego pensó que después de lo que ocurrió con Allie, era evidente que no quería a ninguna chica cerca de Link, _"Bueno pero ¿Y qué? Soy su mejor amiga y se que él me defendería si Mía intentara algo. ¡No seas tan insegura Zelda!"_ pensó y con determinación se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Link.

-¡Hola Zelda! ¿Qué tal? No te había visto en todo el día.

-Sí, es que hemos estado ocupados…- se le sentía un poco nerviosa.

-¡Ah! Mira, ella es Mía, viene de Lanayru y es nueva.

-M…mucho gusto M…Mía, jeje- _"¡Que no me haga daño por favor!_

-¡Mucho gusto igual Zelda! ¡Este lugar es hermoso sabes!

-Eh, ah… ¡sí lo es!- dijo sorprendida por la simpática reacción.

-Chicas, hoy perdí algunas lecciones y tengo que ponerme al día, iré a buscar a Grusi para que me ayude, las dejo.

-Está bien Link, nos vemos en la cena- dijo Mía.

-Sí, ¡hasta luego!

Él se levantó del suelo y se fue, Zelda estaba aterrada:_ "Ay no, nos dejo solas… ¿Y si es igual a Allie que frente a Link es una y conmigo es otra? ¿Qué tal que me tira al lago? ¿Y si me empuja? ¿Y si…"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Zelda… ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

-¿Ah? Este… no estoy nerviosa… no es nada- y sonrió.

-Si tú dices. Oye ¿esa Allie es algo de Link?

-Pues no la verdad ¿por qué?

-Porque la veo con intenciones sobre MI Link.

-¿Tú Link? ¿No crees demasiado pronto llamarlo así?

-Amm, la verdad no. Desde el momento en que lo vi supe que era mío, y créeme que estoy dispuesta a TODO por él. Cualquier chica que se le acerque tendrá un oscuro destino.

-…

-¡Ah pero tú no te preocupes! Jeje. Link me dijo que eres su mejor amiga y de ti no temo nada, aunque no te conozca. Al contrario quiero llevarme bien con la gente que él quiere y tú te ves buena. Claro, a menos que intentes algo, ¿no te gusta verdad?

-Jejejeje… claro que no, solo es mi amigo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien!-dijo muy emocionada.

-Sí…- asintió Zelda riendo nerviosamente y a la vez lamentándose.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de ser la hora de dormir, Zelda salía de la habitación de su padre después de darle las buenas noches. Link estaba afuera esperándola. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared con las manos atrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo, una pose que a Zelda le pareció bastante atractiva. Cuando lo pensó se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de eso.

-Link ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola Zelda, pues nada, quería hablar contigo.

-¿A estas horas? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nada en especial. Sabes que estos días no hemos podido estar muy juntos así que quiero aprovechar el tiempo que puedo estar contigo.

-Pues ya es tarde ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero si no te importa, quisiera que fuéramos a la terraza.

-¡Qué raro eres! Tantos horas en el día y vienes de noche.

-Ja,ja,ja ¿entonces vienes?

-Claro que sí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Salieron a la terraza y se sentaron en el borde de ésta, dejando sus piernas colgando en el aire. Ambos observaban las estrellas en silencio hasta que Zelda dijo:

-Di algo, no voy a atrasar mi hora de sueño por nada.

-¿Por nada?- dijo mirándola con una ceja levantada- esto es hermoso ¿no te gustan las estrellas?

-Sí Link, pero no cuando hay clase al día siguiente.

-¡Vamos, disfruta el momento!- dijo a mismo tiempo que accidentalmente puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Ah…- Zelda se sonrojó.

-Disculpa- dijo él, retirando la mano.

-No hay problema.

-Amm… y ¿qué tal va el Día de la Diosa?

-Pues mi padre dice que muy bien. Leah es la encargada y ya sabes que cuando ella manda…

-¡Oh sí como no lo sabré yo!

-Jajaja, ay Link…

-Y ¿Con quién irás?

-Creo que sola, bueno con Leah y Grusi, mi cita del año pasado fue tan…

-Tan… tan ¿Vilán?

-¡Ahhh! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

-Jajaja ¿Por qué fuiste con él?

-Porque si yo iba con él, Leah iba a poder ir con un amigo de Vilán que ella quería, pero luego se arrepintió. Igual que yo…

-¡Es tan gracioso!- y se echó a reír.

-¡Link! No te burles de mis desgracias- dijo empujándolo con el codo.

-¡Au! Es que es inevitable.

-Umm…

-No te enojes Zelda.

-Hmm… ¿Y tú con quién irás?

-¿Ah?- dijo como despistado.

-Que si ya decidiste a quién llevar.

-Ah sí, de hecho hoy lo decidí.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sí! Ya se quién es la chica que quiero.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Zelda ocultando su preocupación.

-Jeje, pues… es…

* * *

><p>¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! :D Los dejaré con la duda :$ ( por favor no me asesinen xD) y hablando de asesinar XD quisiera mencionar un comentario de <strong>Sugar5Star <strong>donde me puso que quería pegarle a Allie con un coco, eso me dio muchísima risa en serio! xD UN COCO! Jajaja bueno... xD basta :P no los molesto más, espero que les haya gustado ¡hasta prrrrrrronto!


	7. Capítulo 7: Todo Por Un Sí

Hola otra vez :) emm no tengo mucho que decir hoy xD sólo que en este momento tengo sueño -.- pero soy feliz porque tengo vacaciones si! Jajaja buenoo (creo que no les interesaba saber eso... :$) en fin, lean :D

* * *

><p><em>-¡Sí! Ya se quién es la chica que quiero.<em>

_-¿Quién?- preguntó Zelda ocultando su preocupación._

_-Jeje, pues… es…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Todo Por Un Sí**

-Sí, dime.

-Es…

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? Deberían ir a dormir.

Interrumpió una voz. Los dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y vieron al maestro Buhel.

-Sí profesor, ya estábamos por irnos- dijo Link.

-Muy bien. Mañana tienen clase y no deberían dormirse tarde.

Zelda y Link se levantaron, dijeron buenas noches y se fueron a sus dormitorios, bueno, Link lo hizo. Cuando el maestro Buhel se había ido del corredor, Zelda buscó a Grusi y juntas se dirigieron al cuarto de Leah.

-¿Qué pasa Zelda? ¿Por qué nos llamas a estas horas misteriosas?- preguntó Grusi.

-Es que necesito decirles algo que pensé que ya era tiempo que supieran.

-¿Qué te gusta Link?- dijo Leah con escepticismo.

-De hecho… sí.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- cuestionó Grusi.

-¡Qué! ¿De verdad dijiste lo que oí?- dijo Leah.

-Sí. He decidido contarles.

-¡Vaya! No lo esperaba-murmuró Grusi

-Jeje… escuchen, Link es mi mejor amigo y lo ha sido siempre, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y todos mis momentos importantes los he pasado junto a él. No sé, últimamente lo he visto tan lindo, tan tierno, honesto, generoso, humilde, sencillo y… muy guapo- Zelda se sonrojó al decir esto- Y no es que no les haya querido decir antes, es que me lo estaba negando a mi misma.

-Aja, es que se nota que te gusta. Yo te lo dije pero no me escuchaste.

-Lo sé y es precisamente eso lo que me trae a ustedes. Ahora sé que siento cosas por él, pero hay un problema…

-¿Cuál problema?- preguntó Grusi.

-Pues, que a Mía y a Allie también les gusta.

-¡Oh por favor! Eso no es problema. Tú tienes la ventaja sobre ellas ¡es tu mejor amigo!- exclamó Leah.

-¡Sí! Pero también como su mejor amiga, existe la posibilidad de que me vea como simplemente eso.

-No seas pesimista…

-Es realismo Leah… y hay algo más… estuve con él hace unos momentos en la terraza y me preguntó con quién estaría el Día de la Diosa. Le dije que con nadie y luego le pregunté con quién iría él…

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Me dijo que ya sabía qué chica quería. Pero no llego a decirme quién porque cuando iba a decirlo el maestro Buhel llegó y nos envió a dormir.

-¡Arrrrrgh! ¡Qué hombre más inoportuno! Se merece una paliza ¿Qué no ve que lo que iba a decirle era importante para mi mejor amiga?

-¡Calma Leah! Seguro se lo dice mañana- dijo Grusi.

-Sí, pero ¿y si no soy yo?- Zelda estaba preocupada.

-¿Y quién más va a ser? ¡No digas que Mía y Allie! Porque estoy más que segura que no son ellas.

-Leah… por…

-¡No Zelda! ¡Es hora de que despiertes! Estás dejando que esas dos regaladas te lo quiten, ellas lo buscan y le hablan mientras tú sólo esperas, si te das cuenta, él te ha buscado, si tú no haces lo mismo por él lo vas a perder. Yo se que tú eres buena y no eres de andar odiando a la gente, pero con ellas es diferente. Es suficiente ¡DEBES ACTUAR!

Zelda y Grusi sólo se quedaron observando a Leah con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Que… eso fue… intenso Leah- dijo Grusi.

-Oh… lo siento si mi tonó fue muy duro, es que estoy exaltada jeje…

Zelda suspiró y levantándose dijo:

-Tienes razón Leah, debo hacer algo. No permitiré que nadie me quite a Link y menos ellas dos.

-Aunque sí debes estar consciente de algo- agregó Grusi– si empiezas a dar indicios de interés en Link, lo más probable es que Mía y Allie intenten hacerte la vida imposible, así que no debes dejarte.

-Ah no te preocupes, lo que ellas me hagan se los devolveré ¿me ayudarán no?

-¡Obvio! Me gusta tu actitud Zelda, el amor es una guerra- dijo Leah.

-Y bastaaaante cruenta…

Con estas conclusiones cada una regresó a su habitación para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún era muy temprano, Link caminaba por los pasillos de un lado a otro. _"¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo se lo digo? Ah… ¿Por qué no puedo sólo decirle y ya? Estas cosas son bastante complicadas" _pensaba. En ese momento Zelda bajaba las escaleras con Grusi, venían riéndose y hablando.

-Mira ahí está Link, se ve preocupado.

-Sí… me pregunto qué le pasa.

-Ve y pregúntale directamente.

Justo en ese instante de la nada apareció Mía (como siempre) saludándolo, y abrazándolo por el cuello. Zelda se detuvo a observar, tenía algo de enojo. Grusi le recordó lo que habían hablado anoche y se acercaron. Después de que todos se saludaron, Link dijo:

-Zelda, tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Cierto… ¿qué tal ahora?

-Ahora vamos a desayunar ¿No Link?- dijo Mía con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no…

-¡Vamos!

Y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar se lo llevó al comedor. _"¡Ah! ¡Nunca me dejan en paz!" _pensó Link.

-¡Aaaay! Estas chicas son unas abusivas ¿Qué cree que puede llevárselo sólo así?- dijo Zelda.

-Ya sabes como son.

-¡Pero él también se deja de ellas!

-Vamos entiéndelo. Si yo fuera él tampoco las contrariaría, no me agradaría meterme con unas maniáticas como esas….

-Jajaja sí ¡están locas! En fin, lo buscaré en la clase de vuelo, hoy haremos prácticas en parejas.

-Suena bien.

En la clase de vuelo, el profesor dio las indicaciones y dijo que hicieran parejas. Zelda iba a hablarle a Link cuando vio que Allie lo tenía agarrado del brazo. La sangre le hirvió y sin darle importancia fue donde ellos.

-Oye Link ¿harás pareja conmigo?- preguntó Zelda.

-Por supuesto, así podremos hablar sobre…

-¡Pero Link!-dijo Allie- me prometiste ser mi pareja todo el período.

"_Maldición" _pensó él y luego dijo.

-Tienes razón… lo siento Zelda…

-N… no hay problema.

Allie le dio una mirada a Zelda donde claramente le decía "gané" y ella le devolvió otra diciendo "ya veremos…" ¡Ah el lenguaje del desafío!

Link estuvo muy distraído durante toda la clase. Sólo pensaba en que necesitaba hablar con Zelda. _¿Por qué me pasa esto? Yo y mis promesas… ¡Debo decirle a Zelda! No puedo perder más tiempo, lo haré hoy a toda costa"_. Con ésta idea en la cabeza pasó todo el día. En la tarde, cuando las clases habían terminado, Link fue a buscar a su mejor amiga y decidió que nada lo pararía. La encontró sentada en una banca cerca del bazar. Sonrió al verla y se acercó despacio.

-¿Estudiando?- preguntó él con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más guapo que de costumbre.

-No, sólo leo un libro sin importancia. Siéntate.

-Sí. Parece que al fin estamos solos y podremos hablar.

-Jeje, sí así parece.

Él la vio directo a los ojos. Zelda se sentía transparente, Link la conocía tan bien que le parecía que podía ver su alma y saber lo que pensaba. Se sonrojó ante la mirada tan intensa de su mejor amigo _"Que…" _ antes de que pudiera pensar algo, Link tomó sus manos y comenzó a decir:

-Zelda, es que después de pensarlo bien, decidí que quería que fueramos…

-¡ZEEEEEEEEEEELDAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Al escuchar ese grito tan repentino, ambos miraron a todos lados para ver de donde provenía. ¿Adivinen qué? Era la persona que Zelda MENOS quería ver en aquel momento… Vilán. Cuando lo vio, golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y dijo en un tono bajo "¡Demonios!".

-¡Mi queridísima Zelda! Vengo a hablar contigo. Ugh veo que estás con este perdedor.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada irritada.

-Oh, no te enojes. Se que estar con Link debe ser molesto pero no te preocupes, vengo a salvarte.

-Yo no quería que…

-Linda, eres la dueña de mi corazón ¿Sabes?- levantó las cejas en una forma que según él, era "irresistible". Zelda lo miró raro- he venido a proponerte algo a lo que no te puedes negar. ¿Estarías conmigo el Día de la Diosa?

Cuando dijo esto, se colocó una rosa en la boca y levantó las cejas de nuevo en la misma manera que antes. Zelda le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por que tienes una rosa entre los dientes?

-Pues… se supone que eso las vuelve locas por nosotros.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- ella rió desde lo más profundo de su ser- jaja… ni si quiera voy a molestarme ¡es demasiado gracioso!

Continuó riendo, cuando terminó dijo "Estás loco Vilán" y se fue. Realmente le parecía divertido lo que había hecho. Por otro lado, Link estaba enojado por la ridícula interrupción.

-¡Arruinaste algo importante Vilán!

-¿Qué de importante podría estar haciendo Zelda contigo?

-Mucho más de lo que contigo… ¿Una rosa en la boca? ¿Es en serio?

-Pues ella no me dijo que no, o sea que funcionó.

-Vilán… prácticamente se rió en tu cara.

-Es natural. Ella siempre tiene reacciones extrañas conmigo. Tú sabes, ella es tímida y no sabe qué decirme. No es su culpa que piense que soy demasiado genial.

-Eh… sí, seguro.

Mirándolo como a un bicho raro, Link decidió dejarlo hasta ahí. Cualquier discusión con él no tendría sentido. Fue a la Academia para buscar a Zelda de nuevo. Estaba en el pasillo con Grusi y Leah, seguramente contándoles lo de Vilán porque aún seguía riéndose. Caminó hacia el grupo y dijo:

-Hola chicas, ¿me dejarían hablar con Zelda un minuto?

-Claro- respondieron ambas y se apartaron.

-Parece que no me han dejado hablar contigo jeje.

-Jaja, sí así parece.

-En fin. Seré breve para que nadie interrumpa.

-Sí, es mejor.

-Escucha, quería…

Allie y Mía llegaron corriendo como en una maratón. Tomaron a Link del brazo, una a cada lado.

-¡Link! ¿Cenarás conmigo?- preguntó Allie.

-¿Qué?

-No Allie, lo hará conmigo- dijo Mía.

-¿Có…

-¡Link! ¿Con quién…

-¡ESPEREN!

Las dos chicas lo vieron con asombro. Zelda estaba callada. Leah y Grusi habían estado escuchando todo y también observaron a Link.

-Ya basta, me han interrumpido demasiado hoy. Zelda, no quería hacer las cosas de esta manera ni con tanta gente presente, pero veo que si no es ahora no será nunca y no voy a perder la oportunidad. Discúlpame si no es como lo hubieras querido pero… ¿Te gustaría estar el Día de la Diosa conmigo?

Todos quedaron en trance. ¿En serio lo preguntó? Leah y Grusi se pusieron felices, en especial cuando vieron la cara de Allie y Mía.

-Link…

-En serio me gustaría ir contigo. ¿Qué dices?

-Pues… que ¡Sí!

Leah y Grusi gritaron de emoción. Zelda les hizo una cara para que se callaran, no tenía que ser obvio el hecho de que esperaban que él hiciera eso. Inmediatamente disimularon su exaltación.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Link.

-Eh… no les hagas caso- y sonrió.

Mía y Allie estaban furiosas. Se miraron entre sí, juntas harían un buen equipo, pero se odiaban demasiado como para ser una sola. Le dirigieron duras miradas a Zelda y se fueron. Ellas las ignoró y pensó _"Todo está saliendo bien"._

* * *

><p>Jaaaa! parece que Link se está dando cuenta de lo que siente y las cosas mejoran para Zelda :D aunque... Mía y Allie obviamente no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados... Hmm... ^^ espero que les haya gustado :D Gracias por Leer!<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8: Me Gusta Alguien Mas

Capítulo 8 siiii ^^ Jajaja hoy no tengo mucho que decir en realidad, solo lo de siempre: espero que les guste :D y se que se acabaron mis vacaciones :( :( :( :(

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Me Gusta Alguien Mas**

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grusi y Leah gritaban como desquiciadas.

-¡Te dije que eras tú Zelda! ¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre tengo razón?

-Seguro que sí Leah ¡soy tan feliz!

-¡Sí! Nosotras también.

Zelda hizo una cara de preocupación y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Leah la interrumpió:

-¡Oh no Zelda! No hagas esa cara y no te atrevas a decir algo como: "que tal que sólo me invita como amigos" porque es obvio que NO.

-Pero…

-No Zelda- dijo Grusi –Leah tiene razón, ves que no le importó que Allie y Mía estuvieran ahí para decirte que fueras con él, además de que estuvo todo el día intentando hablarte. Está claro que hay algo más y no nos vengas con cosas de ese tipo ahora.

-Ah… no puedo contradecirlas ¿o sí?

-No, no puedes- Leah sonrió –ahora debes prepararte para ese día.

-Si, ¿podemos hablar de esto en la mañana? Me muero de sueñooo…

-Sí, sí, sí para eso hay tiempo.

Las chicas se despidieron muy emocionadas por todo.

Mientras tanto, Link caminaba hacia su habitación con un sándwich en la mano _"Ahh qué bien que Zelda dijo que sí. Esperaba que nadie la hubiera invitado antes, tuve suerte. Aunque no fue como yo quería decírselo lo importante es que voy con ella y…" _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-¡Hey Link!

-Ah ¡hola Vic!

-¿Sándwich antes de dormir?

-Amm sí jeje, tengo hábitos un poco extraños.

-¿No te da indigestión o algo?

-No… ya me acostumbre ¿qué pasa?

-Ah, sí… emm mira Link, es que… pues…

-¿Aja?

-Es que me da un poco de pena.

-¿Qué acaso te gusto?- bromeó Link.

-¡DIOSAS NO! Jajaja no caigo tan bajo.

-¡Oye!

-Jaja. No Link, no eres tú afortunadamente. Pero sí es otra persona.

-Hmm… Vic tiene una chica ¿ah?

-Pues no la tengo aún, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras con ella.

-Seguro ¿quién es la víctima?

-Jajaja… amm tu mejor amiga.

"_¿Qué? ¿Zelda? ¡Nooo!_" pensó.

-¿Ah? ¿Zelda?

-Sí Link, no he escuchado que tengas otra mejor amiga.

-No, no…

-Bueno, sí, ella. ¿Tiene a alguien?

-No, no tiene.

-Y ¿sabes si le gusta alguien?

-Mmm pues ella no ha mencionado a nadie.

-¡Genial!

-Sí…

-Bueno, ¡gracias amigo! Te veo mañana.

-Sí Vic, buenas noches.

Un poco pensativo e incluso desilusionado Link entró a su cuarto. _"A Vic le gusta Zelda… ¡A Vic le gusta Zelda! Ay… esto sí es malo, si a ella le gusta… ¡aaaah! No me podría meter. Pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho, no sería bueno intentar algo cuando uno de mis mejores amigos la quiere."_ Dejó salir un suspiro, se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se durmió hasta el día siguiente.

Zelda se despertó muy entusiasmada, todo saliendo bien, no había mucho de qué quejarse. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave. Cuando terminó intentó cerrarla pero no pudo. La tina estaba llena a punto de rebalsar. Rápidamente se puso ropa y cuando corrió para salir se cayó.

-¡AUCH! ¡Diosa! Mojé mi ropa.

Se levantó del suelo mojado y adolorida fue a buscar ayuda. Leah acudió primero y luego Grusi con otra chica.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡No sé! La llave no cierra y el agua sigue corriendo.

-Ah… debe haberse averiado. Iré a ver.

-Cuidado Grusi está resbaloso.

Despacio entró y trató de cerrar la llave pero estaba muy dura.

-¡Yo lo haré!- dijo Leah.

Con mucha fuerza jaló de la llave y la cerró.

-¡Al fin! Parece que alguien la ajustó con algo.

-Hmm… que extraño.

-Sí. Pero ya está, mejor limpiemos y digámosle a algún profesor, esto tiene que ser reparado.

Cuando terminaron, Zelda fue a su habitación por otra ropa y las demás se arreglaron. En el desayuno, todas estaban comiendo y Allie pasaba cerca de ellas. Les dijo:

-¿Qué tal tu ducha Zelda?

Sin dar lugar a otros comentarios, Allie se fue. Zelda golpeó la mesa con su mano.

-¡ARGHHH! ¡Fue ella! Tengo un severo dolor de columna porque a ella se le ocurrió ajustar la llave para que el agua no dejara de salir ¡Me las va a pagar!- Zelda se levantó furiosa pero Grusi la detuvo.

-Cálmate, no vas a ir y descargar tu enojo contra ella sólo así.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Link.

-Nada. Cosas de chicas-respondió Leah.

-Y puedo saber ¿qué tipo de cosas de chicas?

-No creo que quieras saberlas…

-Bueeeeno… ¿qué fue todo eso que sucedió en su baño?

-Ah… nada, una avería en la llave.

-Mmm qué extraño.

-Sí.

Continuaron comiendo y unos momentos después Vic llegó.

-¡Buenos días gente! Hola Zelda.

-Buenos días Vic.

-¿Qué tal estas?

-Pues… digamos que bien ¿Y tú?

-Igual. Oye, quisiera hablar contigo después de clases.

-Aja ¿sobre qué?

-Es tarde amigos, mejor vámonos a los salones-dijo Grusi.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a sus respectivos deberes diarios. Fue una mañana normal. Al final, Vic fue por Zelda y la llevó al puente. Juntos se pusieron a ver el río.

-Gracias por hacer tiempo para mí.

-¿De qué hablas? No es gran cosa, la verdad no tengo mucho que hacer. O no, la verdad sí, tengo tareas.

-Sí todos tenemos de esas.

-Jaja que desgracia ¿no?

-Mjm y ¿querías hablar conmigo de algo en especial o…?

-Eh… si.

-Dime.

Vic dio un suspiro profundo.

-Es que hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Continúa…

-Jejeje. Ay Zelda…

-Jaja ¿Por qué tan extraño? Sólo dime- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No es tan fácil.

-¡Vamos Vic!

-Uh… bien, escucha: no es que te conozca desde hace mucho o que hayamos pasado bastante tiempo juntos… pero el poco tiempo que te he visto en clase, durante el almuerzo o haciendo trabajos… pues, me he dado cuenta de que eres una gran chica y me pareciste muy linda desde que te conocí. Amm…- estaba muy sonrojado en ese momento- me gustas Zelda.

Ella estaba casi tan roja como él. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía qué decir, claramente no sentía lo mismo, pero él era muy dulce y no quería lastimarlo _"pero tampoco puedo mentirle" _pensó.

-Bueno, eso quería decirte.

-Ah… eh… Vic yo… no se…

-¿Sí?- su mirada era tierna.

-No sé que decir- bajó la cabeza y luego de unos instantes lo miró a los ojos- tú… eres un gran chico, eres muy noble, simpático y lindo pero…

-Pero no sientes lo mismo.

-No. Espero que entiendas.

-Está bien, si te entiendo no te preocupes.

-Es que… en realidad me gusta alguien más.

-¿En serio? … ¿puedo saber quién?

-No lo sé. Sólo si prometes no decir nada.

-Lo prometo Zelda.

-Bueno. Que si ni te ocurra mencionarlo a alguien NUNCA.

-Soy bueno guardando secretos.

-Es… es Link.

-¿Link?

-Sí. Se que es tu amigo así que no le vayas a decir nada ¿sí?

-Ya dije que no lo haré.

-Gracias Vic. Y… lo siento.

-Ahh no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan.

Zelda lo miró y le sonrió. Él hizo lo mismo y luego se abrazaron. Era un abrazo de amistad por supuesto, aunque para Link todo tenía una dimensión diferente.

"_Se dieron un abrazo… probablemente Vic le confesó todo y Zelda también… oh…_" Link observó aquello y decidió alejarse. Pero no podía estar sin saber. Al rato se encontró con Zelda y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Hey

-Hola Link ¿en qué andas?

-Nada ¿y tú? Te vi con Vic en el puente hace rato.

-Ah sí.- _"Por favor que no haya abierto la boca y ¡le haya dicho que me gusta!"_

-Y… ¿De qué hablaron?

-Ah ¿él te dijo algo?

-Amm no, ¿sucedió algo?- _"di que no, di que no…"_

-Pues sí, me dijo que yo le gustaba…

-Oh. ¿Y tú que dijiste?

-Que él a mi no…

"_¡Oh Hylia gracias!" _ pensó Link feliz de que ella no sintiera nada por él.

-Pobre Vic…

-La verdad no lo vi tan afectado. Seguro no le gustaba tanto y tú sabes, él es muy maduro, no como Cocu… o tú.

-¿Yo? Zelda yo soy muy maduro.

-¿Qué tan maduro es lanzar piedras a las tierras inferiores?

-Eh… eso es diferente.

-Por favor Link… eso es tan inmaduro que…

-Te quiero –dijo súbitamente él. Ella se sonrojó.

-Yo también te quiero…

Ambos se sonrieron. Sus ojos gritaban sus sentimientos pero era imposible para cada uno descifrar lo que escondía su mirada. Se dijeron buenas noches y se fueron a dormir. Link pensó mucho en Zelda, y ella soñó con él.

* * *

><p>Pobre Vic T.T el me cae bien : pero ni modo asi tiene que ser! Jajaja ya pronto Zelda y Link se van a dar cuenta de lo que sienten :$ wiiiiii.

Antes de irme quisiera decirle algo a "juli". Emm calma! XD intento escribir los capítulos tan rápido como puedo, me has dicho que te gusta mucho esta historia y gracias por eso :$ pero se paciente un poquiiiito XD trato de subir uno por semana :P

Gracias a todos por leer ^^ hasta luegoooo


	9. Capítulo 9: La Guerra Ha Comenzado

Holaaaa :D ok ok, yo se u.u ¡me declaro culpable! Ha pasado tanto tiempo :S tanto que hoy si tengo muchas cosas que decir XD Amm, bueno comienzo:**  
><strong>

Antes que cualquier otro asunto que comentar quiero disculparme porque se que hace MUCHO no actualizaba :S creanme que no ha sido mi culpa, de veras he querido subir otro capítulo pero he tenido demasiadas (hablo en serio DEMASIADAS) cosas que hacer, comencé el nuevo parcial y me dejaron millones de trabajos en grupo lo cual me quita muchisimo tiempo ya que no me dan horas de clase para hacerlos y tengo que tomar tiempo extra para terminarlos, eso sumado a que mi grupo asignado no trabaja mucho y pues me toca a mi y otras dos compañeras hacer casi todo, he estado muy cansada y con precariedad de tiempo XD en fin estoy agradecida porque ya no tengo mas trabajos en grupo por parcial :D :D :D asi que ya comenzaré mi ritmo habitual de actualización o esa es la idea XD ¡descuiden! aunque esperen un poquito prometo que tendrán un nuevo capítulo pronto ^^.

La otra cosa es que WOOOW TENGO MUCHO QUE AGRADECERLES A TODOS USTEDES! ^^ Alcancé (y sobrepasé) las 50 reviews :3 *le brillan los ojitos* en serio me hace muy feliz! y me motiva mucho, agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review y principalmente de leer esta historia que he hecho para ustedes :D no pense que muchas personas llegarían a leerla pero ya veo que me equivoqué, gracias por marcarla como favorita y agregarla a sus alertas :$ haré una mención especial a mi review #50 que fue... tan tan taaan! : **Sugar5Star. **Al final del capítulo mecionaré a todos los que me dejaron una review :3 en serio gracias :D son todos muy lindas personitas :D

Amm que mas? XD el viernes es mi cumpleaños siii :D *salta de alegría* jaja de veras estoy feliz :D y bueno ya no los aburro con más de mis comentarios xD espero que este capítulo les guste, es como un capítulo previo a lo que sigue y bueno creo que me quedo algo corto :P

Y es todo, gracias por la espera :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**La Guerra Ha Comenzado **

-¡Pongan eso ahí! ¡Preparen los floreros! Limpien las mesas por favor ¡NO! ¡AHÍ NO! ¡Por las Diosas! Ah….

-¡Leah! Te estás estresando mucho cálmate…

-Ayyy Zelda, es que todo está en desorden.

-Lo sé jaja, pero tranquila, tú sabes que a ti TODOS te obedecen.

-Ufff vale más. Si no hicieran caso…

-Lo que pasa es que eres un ogro.

-¡Ashhhhhhhh! CALLATE COCU, no me vengas a molestar ahora, no estoy de humor.

-Tú nunca estás de humor.

-¡Escuuucha Cocu…

Y antes de que Leah terminara de explotar, una linda chica pelirroja pasó frente a ellos y Cocu, como siempre, fue tras ella.

-Baboso…

-Jajaja típico de él. ¿Ya tienes con quién ir al día de la Diosa?

-No, aún nadie me invita. ¡Pero sigo esperando! Ya sabes a quién…

-A… ¿Vic?

-¡Sí! Tú vas con Link y si yo voy con él, todo será perfecto.

-Am…- Zelda se sonrojó. No encontraba la manera de explicarle a Leah lo que había sucedido ayer.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Oh Leah! Me duele decirte esto pero no tengo opción… -dio un profundo suspiro- ayer… Vic habló conmigo y me dijo… que yo le gustaba.

-Huh…

-Leah no… no te pongas mal…

-Y… ¿Tú qué le dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que sí?- había tristeza en su voz.

-¡Diosa no! Claro que no Leah, sabes que él no me gusta. Ayer nos vimos en el puente y me dijo que yo le gustaba. Claramente, le dije que él a mi no porque me gustaba Link pero él no se molestó. En realidad me dijo que no había problema, seguro no le gustaba mucho.

-¡¿Le dijiste que te gustaba Link?

-Sí. Pero confío en que no dirá nada… Leah lo siento.

-No te preocupes, yo se que no es tu culpa… creo que… tengo que olvidarlo.

Decepcionada, Leah se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Zelda no sabía qué hacer, se sentía mal por su amiga, pero no había nada que pudiera arreglar. No hablaron durante todo el día.

Por la noche, Zelda estaba en el comedor sola. Ya todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones después de cenar. Estaba pensando en lo mal que su amiga se sentía, pero contrario a lo que parecía, Leah regresó al comedor y se veía muy feliz.

-¡Hola Zelda!

-Hola Leah… ¿estás bien?

-Ahh si muy bien. Si lo dices por lo de Vic… pues ya lo superé jijiji.

-¿Ah?

"_¡Qué extraño! ¿Cómo puede estar más feliz después de todo? No es que quiera que sufra pero… es sospechoso que lo haya superado tan rápido… hmm… ¿me estará ocultando algo?"_

-¿Segura que no te importa? Digo… te gustaba tanto…

-Emm, emm pues sí, sí me importa pero… amm… intento no pensar en eso.

-Leah suenas sospechosa ¿por qué lo superaste tan pronto?

-Este… es que tú sabes… debemos superar estas cosas rápido.

-Hmm... si tú dices. ¿Con quién irás entonces a lo de la Diosa?

-Con Grusi. Hoy hablé con ella y tampoco tiene pareja así que…

-Oh, esto está bien.

-¿Tú sigues con Link no?

-Sip.

Y fue toda la conversación de la cena. Zelda aún pensaba que era extraño que a Leah dejara de importarle lo de Vic repentinamente. Parecía que lo quería mucho, pero en realidad no tenía razones para mentirle… o tal vez sí… En fin, es mejor si no le afecta, así pasa las cosas mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos amigas conversaban en el corredor.

-Sabes Zelda, planear todo esto es muy divertido.

-¡Si no lo será! Lo que más debe agradarte de todo esto es Etna preguntándote cada segundo sobre las cosas ¿No?

-JA-JA no es gracioso. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Has hablado con Link?

-Muy poco últimamente.

-Mmm bueno- sonrió - ¿estás emocionada porque irás con él no?

-¡Si mucho! No puedo esperar. Ya queda poco, ese día quiero verme muy bien, seguro que él se verá guapísimo.

-Jajaja me alegra verte tan ilusionada.

-Ah, aún no asimilo que me haya invitado a mí.

-¡NI YO! ¿Cómo pudo?-dijo una tercera persona. Era Mía.

"_Oh no…" _pensó Zelda.

-Es decir ¿Cómo pudo invitarte a ti? ¡Mírate! No eres nadie. Y yo que pensé que no representabas ninguna amenaza, ¡qué ingenua! ¿Sabes qué? No te ilusiones mucho, aún queda tiempo y te juro que haré que cambie de opinión. ¡Él irá conmigo! Y si sabes lo que te conviene no interfieras.

-¡No! ¡Tú no interfieras! No me alejaré, ya ustedes dos han intentado cosas y yo no les he hecho nada porque no suelo ser así, pero ya me hartaron así que ADIVINA QUÉ, de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán y si pensabas que me ibas a sacar del camino, ENFRÉNTALO: no te será tan fácil. ¡Aquí sobras!

Dando rápidos y furiosos pasos se fue dejando a Leah y a Mía con la boca abierta. Zelda no era de decir ese tipo de cosas a las personas. Leah sonrió, pues ya era hora de que su amiga les dijera algo.

-Lo siento Mía, pero ella no iba a soportarlas para siempre.

Mía no dijo nada.

Zelda caminaba hacia la Academia. Estaba alterada _"¿Por qué no se rinden? ¡Son tan entrometidas! Ya deberían parar, aunque no tendrían por qué… Link y yo no somos nada, así que perfectamente pueden no darse por vencidas. Aunque eso no les da derecho de molestarme. ¡Ugh! Estoy cansada, pero si ellas no se rinden pues yo tampoco." _Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-A ti quería verte.

-Ay no ¿Qué quieres ahora Allie?

-¿Qué quiero? Es obvio lo que quiero. ¿Crees que porque Link irá al día de la Diosa contigo me voy a rendir? No es así, eso no significa nada, es una simple fecha.

"_Vaya, es como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos sobre el por qué no se rinden."._

-Por mi puedes ir con él, al fin quién ríe por último ríe mejor ¿no es así Zelda? Tú estarás con él durante la fiesta, pero se quedará conmigo después, estoy segura de que no se negará a estar un rato conmigo luego de que todo pase.

-No entiendo…

-¡Ay eres una lenta! ¡Que como ya estuvo contigo en la fiesta no me dirá que no si le pido quedarse conmigo un rato después de que termine! Y estaremos a solas…

-¡No me llames lenta! ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto? ¡Ya! Hay muchos otros chicos ¿por qué no te buscas otro?

-¿Y por qué no haces eso mejor tú? Deja a Link ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres demasiado pasiva, tú no puedes ni contra mi ni contra Mía. Esto es como una competencia: gana la mejor. Y tú no eres esa.

Allie se dio la vuelta dejando a Zelda pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Tenía razón, pero no en que era como una competencia, sino en que era demasiado pasiva. Tomó una decisión determinante y definitiva: _"Si quieren guerra, guerra van a tener. Ellas creen que haciendo lo que hacen van a sacarme del camino ¡pero no será así! Les demostraré que lucho por lo que quiero. Basta de subestimaciones."_

En la cena, Zelda, Vic y Grusi entraban al comedor. Zelda se paró y dirigió su mirada hasta el fondo donde estaba Link… con Mía.

-Grrr…

- ¿Qué te pasa Zelda? - pregunto Grusi.

-Mira allá…

-¡Ah…! oh ya veo

-¿Hmm? ¿Que hay ahí? - dijo Vic.

-Link y… Mía.

-¿Qué tiene Mía?

-No lo entenderías Vic.

-Descuida Grusi, el ya lo sabe.

-¿Ah? ¡¿Vic sabe lo de Link?

-Si, es una larga historia que te diré luego. Y sí Vic, Mía tiene algo ¡de hecho tiene mucho!

-¿Estas celosa Zelda?

-¡Oh no! esto va mas allá de todo eso… es que tú no sabes…

-¿Pero que hace con Mía? Si ya te invitó a ti ¿Por qué no se aleja de ellas?- preguntó Grusi.

-Porque el hecho de que vaya conmigo no quiere decir que ya se haya dado cuenta de lo arpías que son.

-¿Arpías? Chicas… ¿de que hablan?

-De que la guerra ha comenzado Vic… y no la pienso perder.

Zelda se adelanto a los otros.

-¡Así es! hace mucho esperaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Algo sobre que chicas?… ¡chicas no me dejen solo!

* * *

><p>Jaa parece que Zelda ya EN SERIO comenzará a actuar ^^ ya se dio cuenta de que tiene ventaja sobre las demás y le va a sacar provecho a eso :D wiii<p>

Y ahora las menciones que prometí: **ureshii chan, kanda, .Godot, juli, DewottC2000, The Withe Demon, Princess Aaramath, Cleas-1, Zelink forever love, Sugar5Star, Shun 2007, Wolf-H, Kiichigo-Maya-Chan, KawaiiSushiWithSweetSauce, Anis, Blu Fragola, Eysellt, Alice117.97, shade7chaos, Dea Creatrix, Kastor OFC, moises, **amarphinbella12** y finalmente ** :D

¡Gracias a todos ustedes! :D en serio y de nuevo perdón por hacerlos esperar :$ ^^

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


	10. Capítulo 10: Un Viaje Entre Tu y Yo

****¡Hola! :D ¿Qué tal han estado? espero que tan bien como yo ^^ gracias a todos lo que me dejaron un review y los que me dijeron feliz cumpleaños :$ de veras la pase super! aunque ya no quiero crecer u.u xD me quiero quedaar joven por siempre! no es que esté vieja pero XD no se, ser adolescente es muy divertido :D. Ah... creo que este capítulo me quedó algo corto x) pero es que ya no tenía nada más que ponerle y no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD ojalá que les agrade :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 <strong>

**Un Viaje entre "Tú y Yo"… Y Todos Los Demás**

Zelda caminó hasta la mesa donde Mía y Link hablaban. Grusi se sentó con Vic a la par, para explicarle lo que sucedía entre las tres chicas con su amigo y por qué Zelda había mencionado algo sobre "que la guerra había empezado" y que "eran unas arpías".

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen?

-¡Hola Zelda! Pues nada, sólo hablábamos y comíamos ¿qué tal?- preguntó Link.

-Muy bien, de hecho bastante bien ¿y tú Mía?

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Demasiado bien, hablábamos con Link acerca de muchas cosas.

-Mmm interesante, estaban entretenidos entonces. Me alegra.

Ambas se miraron directo a los ojos, expresándose cosas que Link jamás sospecharía, cosas que se ocultaban tras aquellas simpáticas sonrisas y que quién no supiera de su rivalidad, las habría pasado como amistosas.

-Venía a decirte algo Link ¡y me emociona mucho!

-¿Ah sí? Dime Zelda.

-Pues mira, tú sabes que el día de la Diosa está cerca, y que dos semanas antes de que lo celebremos, tenemos vacaciones.

-Ah… ¡Es cierto! No lo recordaba ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Me encantan las vacaciones!

-Jaja, calma que son sólo dos semanas.

-Sabes que aunque sea un día, para mí es algo grande.

-Claro que sí, amm…. Bien, ayer hablé con mi papá acerca de eso, y me dio una idea genial.

-¿Y qué es?

-Casualmente, vi un anuncio en la tabla de avisos, sobre una que expedición por las Tierras Inferiores, organizada por un Goron o algo así, el punto es que es un recorrido que comienza en el Bosque de Farone, luego por el Volcán de Eldin y termina en el Desierto de Lanayru. Pasa por muchos lugares históricos y turísticos importantes, y hacen hincapié en el origen de todas esas cosas. Suena muy interesante, ¡será súper! Tú me dijiste que siempre has querido conocer el Santuario de Fuego y el antiguo Galeón de las Arenas.

-¡Sí, siempre he querido ir! Vaya, parece que no conozco nada…

-Lo que pasa es que tú vives en el bosque de Farone, vas ahí cada vez que puedes. ¡Y exploras todo! Podría afirmar que conoces ese lugar mucho mejor que el mismísimo guía, es por eso que encuentras lugares bonitos como aquel al que me llevaste el otro día.

-¿Cuál lugar?

-Ah, en el que hicimos el picnic ¿no recuerdas?

-¡Ahhhh! Ese, sí, sí recuerdo.

Mía, al escuchar que Link y Zelda habían ido solos a las Tierras Inferiores en un picnic, sintió celos y habló:

-¿Fueron a las Tierras Inferiores?

-Sí- dijo Link –hace unos días. Me encanta el bosque de Farone ¡lo conozco casi todo!

-¡Eso es genial! Yo casi no conozco el bosque. Tú sabes, yo vengo de la región de Lanayru.

-Algún día te puedo llevar si quieres.

-¡Me encantaría! Prométeme que iremos.

-Sí, si te lo prometo.

Ahora quién sentía celos era Zelda, por el ofrecimiento que su amigo le hacía a su rival. Antes de que dijera o prometiera algo que no debería, dijo:

-Eh… bueno, Link sobre lo que tenía que decirte…

-¡Ah sí! Dime.

-Pues, le conté a mi papá de lo que leí y me dijo ¡que fuera contigo! Precisamente, como sólo bajas al bosque, me dijo que debías conocer más de las Tierras Inferiores porque sabe que tienes ese "espíritu de aventura" como dice él. Así que… durante esas semanas libre, si quieres, podríamos ir…

-¡Zelda eso es genial! ¡Es una gran idea! Vaya… tú papá me conoce muy bien.

-Por supuesto, hemos sido amigos desde siempre. Entonces le diré que vas ¡qué emoción!

Cuando Zelda iba a levantarse para irle a dar la noticia a su papá, Allie apareció desde atrás casi como por arte de magia, y muy feliz le dijo a Link:

-¡¿Vas a ir a la expedición del Goron?

-Pues sí, así parece.

-¡Diosas, yo también! Les he dicho a mis padres y me dejaron ir. ¡Esto será increíble!

-Pero… va conmigo- dijo Zelda.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú también vas? ¡Podemos ir los tres!

"_¿Los tres? ¿De qué hablas Allie? Ya se lo que estás tramando ¡y no permitiré que funcione! Irás, pero no lograrás separarme de él para quedártelo todo el viaje" _pensó Zelda al saber que Allie intentaba hacer algo.

-Si ustedes tres van ¡yo también quiero ir! ¿Te molestaría Link?- preguntó Mía.

-No tendría por qué molestarme, yo no soy quién para…

-¡Perfecto! Iremos juntos Link, digo… los cuatro.

-¿QUE? ¡Pero…- Zelda iba a protestar cuando Leah interrumpió.

-¿Están hablando sobre la expedición?

-Ah… sí.

-¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Por favor Zelda, vamos no me digas que no!

-De hecho fui yo la de la idea, quería…

-¡Si todos ustedes van, nosotros dos también!- eran Grusi y Vic que habían escuchado toda la platica y también les emocionaba la idea del viaje.

-Parece que todos quieren ir ¿no?

-Es que es una idea impresionante, conocer todos esos lugares ¡es muy interesante!-dijo Grusi.

-Sí, lo se a mi también me lo pareció, por eso dije que fuéramos.

-Ya quiero conocer los bosques y el volcán ¡el Volcán! es el lugar al que siempre he querido ir, la montaña y su cráter, el fuego, ah...

-A mi el que más me atrae, es la región de Lanayru -apuntó Vic- Toda una tierra enterrada bajo arena, una avanzada civilización que se vio obligada a ceder ante la naturaleza del desierto, donde aún existen vestigios de tiempos pasados que se activan por los orbes que...

-Woooo... ¿de dónde te sacaste eso?- preguntó Link asombrado

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?- cuestionó Leah

-Pues... he leído muchos libros de historia...

-Ah... en fin, ¡ya quiero ir!

-¡Hey! Holaaa, ¿ir a dónde?- preguntó Cocu.

-Ash no, tú no…. No te importa- respondió Leah.

-No te hablaba a ti, amargura en persona.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-A-m-a-r-g-u-r-a e-n p-e-r-s-o-n-a, aburrida, enojona, insoportable, cascarrabias, como te digo, eres peor que una anciana.

-¡Oh no Cocu! Mira, tú eres aquí el que sobra, nadie te llamó y….

-Leah, calma, no es necesario ponerse así, jeje- dijo Vic.

-Oh…

-¿Entonces? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Si Cocu, estábamos pensando en ir a la expedición del Goron.

-¡Ah! ¿Esa que pasa por todas las Tierras Inferiores?

-¡Sí!

-¿Cuánto dura?

-Creo que sólo una semana.

-¡Woooh! Quería ir ¡ahora vamos todos!

-Si… todos…- suspiró Zelda.

Cenaron juntos en la mesa emocionados por las vacaciones y el viaje que planeaban. Estaban muy felices, excepto Zelda, quien si bien se sentía alegre por salir con sus amigos, también se sentía algo molesta y triste porque no podría ir sola con Link, como originalmente quería. Cuando terminaron, Leah y Grusi fueron con ella a su habitación.

-¿Qué te ocurre Zelda? Estuviste algo seria durante la cena.

-Sí Grusi, es que… no es nada importante.

-Vamos, dinos. Sabes que puedes confiarnos lo que sea.

-Bien, pero no se vayan a sentir mal.

-No te preocupes.

-Es acerca del viaje. En realidad, quería ir sólo con Link, le dije a mi papá sobre eso y él me dio la idea.

-Oh… lo siento Zelda -dijo Leah- Si tú quieres, no iremos. No arruinaremos tus planes.

-No, ¡al contrario! Iba a pedirles que fueran. Verán, el problema no son ustedes sino Allie y Mía. Yo estaba hablando con él de la expedición y en eso Allie apareció y dijo que iría, igual que Mía. No pude impedírselos porque eso es libre, y pues quisiera que me acompañaran, porque… ¿yo sola con esas dos? ¡Ni hablar!

-Mmm, te entiendo. No te preocupes, jamás te dejaríamos ir directo a la boca del lobo. Ya que vamos todos, te ayudaremos. Nosotras nos encargaremos de que esas dos no molesten tanto.

-Gracias chicas.

-De nada, y no te entristezcas ¡se feliz! ¿No crees que es divertido salir en un viaje con todos?

-Jeje, ¡pero claro! A pesar de todo, este viaje será perecto. Yo haré que así sea, a toda costa.

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda fue a la oficina de su padre a contarle lo que sucedió acerca del viaje.

-…Y bueno, queremos ir todos.

-Hm… pero si todos ustedes quieren ir, seguro que otros alumnos también. ¿Te parecería que lo hiciéramos una expedición escolar?

-¡Claro que no! Eso sería aún mejor porque iremos todos y… controlan mejor las cosas.

-Disculpa hija no escuché lo último ¿qué dijiste?

-Nada papá, no dije nada. Estás escuchando cosas que no.

-Uh, sí. Muy bien, haré el anuncio hoy antes de la cena. Estoy seguro de que todos se van a emocionar mucho.

-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, me voy. Gracias papá.

-De nada hija, ve a clase.

Salió de la oficina hacia su clase. Aunque las cosas no eran como lo había planeado, sentía que todo iba a ser muy bueno, en especial porque no permitiría ni que Allie ni Mía arruinaran su viaje y ¿qué mejor que estar con sus amigos y el chico que quería? Quizás así era más divertido.

* * *

><p>ñaaaaa le arruinaron los planes a Zelda u.u ¿imaginan lo hermoso que sería salir de viaje con Link a SOLAS? ¡Aaaahhhhh! Me muero! y si me lo arruinaran LAS ASESINO! xD eso es todo por ahora ;)<p>

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo 11: El Bosque de Farone I

****Yeeeeey ^^ ¡otro capítulo! :D ¡Y este es más largo! Yo se que el anterior estuvo cortito :S pero éste creo que no lo es tanto :) Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ¡y a leer! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**El Bosque de Farone**

**Primera Parte**

En casi toda la isla de Neburia se podía sentir el ajetreo de los preparativos para el viaje que harían lo estudiantes de la Academia de Caballeros. Los jóvenes se miraban pasar por doquier con bolsas, comida, ropa y cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. Iban desde sus casas a la academia y viceversa. Los que no eran de Neburia, estaban felices de visitar sus regiones y mostrarles a sus amigos el lugar donde vivían. Grusi, Leah y Zelda arreglaban juntas sus maletas:

-Oye Leah.

-¿Qué Zelda?

-¿Me llevas este repelente en tu bolso?

-Sólo si es un repelente anti Allie y Mía.

-Desearía tener uno de esos.

-Jajaja, pero hay una manera de alejarlas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron interesadas las otras dos chicas.

-Con una poción negra, su veneno es muy potente. Una vez…

-¡Leah!

-¿Qué?

-Ni siquiera tengo ganas de saber lo que sigue después de ese "una vez". No les voy a hacer algo así.

-Ellas te lo harían a ti.

-¡Oh por la Diosa! No creo que se atrevan.

-Eso dices tú…

-Vamos Leah- añadió Grusi –aunque son malas no son asesinas.

-Nuuuuunca se sabe amigas…

-Ah pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que hagan cosa mayor, por eso me agrada que los maestros vengan, así no habrá nada… muy dañino.

-De todos modos deberías estar preparada.

-Sí, lo sé.

Al tener todo listo fueron a ver qué tal iban los chicos. No fue sorpresa cuando vieron que estaban jugando y molestándose en lugar de empacar.

-Se acostarán tarde y mañana no querrán levantarse –dijo Leah desde afuera de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, y nos tocará a nosotras pedirles a los maestros que esperen.

-Oh si Grusi… mejor vamos a descansar. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Zelda.

Cada una fue a su cuarto para dormir. A la mañana siguiente, a las siete y media de la mañana, los alumnos estaban formados en la plaza terminando de despedirse de sus familiares.

-¡Qué emoción!

-Sí, por fin conoceré las tierras inferiores.

-¿Nunca has ido? ¡Yo tampoco!

Platicas así podían escucharse de los estudiantes que estaban felices de hacer un viaje como ese. Alrededor de las ocho, cada grupo abordaba los neburís en los que irían. Se identificaban por colores. Las chicas Leah, Grusi y Zelda quedaron en el grupo rojo junto con los chicos, desgraciadamente Allie y Mía también estaban ahí.

-¿Quién demonios ordenó esos grupos? ¡Están del asco!- dijo Leah.

-Lo sé… apestan- afirmó Zelda.

-Tranquilas chicas. Estamos todos juntos, hubiera sido el colmo si te hubiera tocado sola con ellas ¿No Zel?

-Bueno… eso sí… mejor no me quejo. ¿Dónde están los muchachos? Ya es hora de irnos.

Colocaban sus bolsos y maletas sobre el neburí, listas para partir con el grupo, pero ellos aún no llegaban.

-¡Maestro Buhel, faltan tres!

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún? ¡Ay estos muchachos! Ya no podemos esperar, deberán irse en el grupo verde que es el último.

-Nooooooooooooooo, espéreeeennooooos- gritaban los chicos que venían corriendo por la plaza.

Al llegar subieron sus cosas y tomaron su lugar en la fila.

-¿Por qué vinieron tarde?- preguntó Zelda.

-Pues… nos dormimos- respondió Cocu.

-Se durmieron- dijo Vic- yo los levanté y no quisieron hacerme caso. Vine tarde porque tuve que esperarlos.

-Tú no eres nada como ellos, deberías buscarte nuevos amigos.

-Es que Vic parece niña, Zelda.

-¡Ay qué insoportable Cocu! Sólo porque él es bueno y decente no significa que sea niña- exclamó Leah.

-¡Y tú que entrometida eres! Eres insoportable y fea, mejor busca qué hacer. Torpe.

-¿Cómo me llamaste TARADO?

Se salió de su lugar para tomar el cuello de la camisa bajo la túnica de Cocu y lo acercó al borde de la plataforma de vuelo.

-¿Quieres saber qué se siente caer kilómetros a las Tierras Inferiores? Sin duda harás un viaje fantástico.

-¡Chicos, chicos!-dijo Link separándolos y poniendo a salvo a su amigo- no peleen.

-¿Quién es la chica ahora Cocu?

-Definitivamente tú NO.

-¡Eres un…

-¡Estudiantes del grupo rojo! Por favor subir a los neburís correspondientes- era el llamado del director.

-Te salvaste. La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Todos comenzaron a caminar. Vic y Zelda se quedaron atrás.

-¿Siempre pelean así?- preguntó él.

-Ahh sí, siempre.

-Vaya qué intenso.

-Jajaja yo lo encuentro muy divertido. A veces pienso que… no, olvídalo.

-Dime, Zelda.

-Me matarían si me escuchan.

-No te oirán, dime.

-Jeje… a veces, pienso que… ellos terminarán juntos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Lo dices porque pelean?

-Sí. Dicen que entre más pelean, más se aman ¿no?

-Jaja, tú debes odiar mucho a Link entonces.

Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-¡Vic! ¡Shhhhhh!

-Jajaja no te preocupes, nadie escuchará.

Mientras tanto desde el neburí, Link buscaba a Zelda con la vista. Al ver de quién estaba acompañada, sintió celos. Pensaba que quizás ella había decidido darle una oportunidad. Minutos después, ella se sentó a su lado y en un impuso, él preguntó:

-¿Qué hablabas con Vic?

-¿Qué? Amm, nada. Sólo cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Estás curioso hoy no?

-Dime- dijo muy serio.

-Vaya, pero no te molestes…

-Jeje, no, no estoy molesto. Perdón por… preguntar, no es de mi incumbencia.

-Oh Link, sabes que no me importa que preguntes y claro que te incumbe, siempre te cuento todo. De todas formas no hablábamos nada, sólo le decía lo que pensaba sobre Leah y Cocu.

-¿Qué se gustan?

-Jejeje, sí eso.

-Ah…- sus mejillas se colorearon al ver que sintió celos sin haber un fundamento.

Callaron un rato. A la mitad del viaje Link estaba comenzando a dormirse.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-¿Ah? Sí… un poco… en verdad mucho.

-Hm, ¿a qué horas te dormiste ayer?

-Este… muy tarde.

-¡Por pasar jugando la noche entera!

-No me regañes… estoy cansado…- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-Ay Link… pero no te duermas así, es incómodo. Recuéstate aquí.

Extendió una manta sobre sus piernas y el se durmió. Casi inmediatamente empezó a roncar. Zelda lo observó con cariño, le agradaba verlo descansar tan pacíficamente en su regazo. Le acariciaba el cabello a la vez que pensaba en lo tierno que se veía. Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada odiosa de Allie y Mía, ella les devolvió el gesto de la misma manera y regresó a observar a su mejor amigo. _"Sufran con eso par de arpías"_ dijo para sus adentros.

En ese entonces, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la primera parada: El Bosque de Farone. Rápidamente arribaron al destino al que se dirigían y se bajaron del neburí. Los maestros los organizaron en los grupos correspondientes y les dieron las cabañas asignadas. Afortunadamente, a Zelda el tocó con sus dos mejores amigas.

-¡Uff! Tenía tanto miedo de que me tocara con esas dos locas.

-Jajaja igual yo, no es que tengan cosas en contra mía, pero me dan miedo-dijo Grusi.

-A mi lo que me daba miedo era que les tocara con Leah, la Diosa salve sus almas de lo que les hubiera hecho jajaja.

-¡No hables tan pronto Zelda!- gritó Leah desde el baño- están en la habitación de la par, tendré muchas oportunidades.

Siguieron bromeando hasta que la cabaña del grupo rojo fue llamada a almorzar. Se sentaron con los chicos.

-¿Qué tal sus habitaciones?- preguntó Zelda.

-Muy bien, nos tocó juntos. Sólo que Vilán y sus sirvientes están a la par- contestó Link.

-Ugh… igual por aquí, en la habitación de la par hay también dos chicas indeseables.

-¿Quiénes?

-Alli…

Zelda le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas a Leah para advertirle que estaba a punto de mencionar dos personas que no debía.

-¡Au! Son Alli…ana y Eileen

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- intervino Cocu.

-Ah… ¿qué no las conoces?

-Mmm no y eso me extraña.

-Pues deberías ir a conocerlas.

-Sí, definitivamente tengo que hacerlo. ¡Debo conocerlas a todas!

-¡Diosas! Eres un pervertido.

-Emm ¡mejor vamos a comer!- dijo Zelda súbitamente antes de que la plática se prolongara hacia las identidades de "Alliana y Eileen" y no saber cómo manejarlo.

Luego de un descanso ya por la tarde, fueron a conocer al guía que los llevaría por la expedición. Se presentó y les dijo su nombre pero muy pocos escucharon. Comenzaron el recorrido y la primera parada que hicieron fue en la Tierra del Presidio. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era un lugar hermoso. La presencia del verde por doquier daba la sensación de un bosque eterno, de una flora sin fin llena de vida y a la vez de melancolía. Había un poco de humedad en el aire y se respiraba la frescura de la paz. Era fácil determinar el carácter sagrado de aquella tierra, donde en tiempos anteriores se encerró uno de los poderes más antiguos del mundo. Aún quedaban signos de las feroces batallas que ahí se lucharon contra El Cautivo. Ciertas paredes se encontraban semi dañadas y una parte del Templo estaba destruida. El guía les explicó todo esto y los condujo por la espiral hasta el pedestal del centro. Les contó la historia del héroe que logró encerrar el mal con su espada varias veces y luego los llevó dentro del templo para hablarles del Portal del Tiempo.

Después de esto, fueron por todo el bosque. Era muy extenso lleno de plantas de muchos tipos. Antes de continuar el director les habló a los estudiantes:

-Queridos jóvenes, necesito un favor de ustedes. Levanten la mano quienes conozcan bien el bosque y manténganla arriba. Los instructores les asignarán alumnos para que ustedes sean como sus pequeños guías. No se alejen mucho, sólo estaremos por esta parte. La otra la recorreremos mañana con el Goron que nos ha estado ayudando, lo único que quiero es que transmitan sus conocimientos, y repito: no se alejen mucho.

Comenzaron a dividir los cuartetos. Zelda y Link conocían el bosque y esperaban que les asignaran el grupo.

-Amm Link, tú ven… con mm… con esta chica y estos dos chicos.

-Muy bien instructor.

-Muchas gracias hijo. Tú Zelda… con estas tres chicas de acá.

-Claro profesor.

"_¡Oh no! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO" _ pensó al dar un paso al frente y ver que su grupo eran Mía, Allie y Etna. _"Hylia ¿Por qué me haces esto? Preferiría pelear con El Cautivo y morir en el intento que soportar a estas dos… ¡Ah! Y a Etna…"._

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo Allie- que tú seas mi guía.

-No creas que me agrada tampoco.

-Prefiero perderme en el bosque.

-Suerte con eso. La que quiera sígame. La que no… es su problema.

Comenzó su caminata y Etna la siguió inmediatamente. Las otras vacilaron pero finalmente fueron tras ella. Zelda les explicaba hacia donde conducían los caminos y algunas cosas históricas que sabía del lugar.

-¿Y tras esos árboles qué hay?- preguntó Mía.

-Ah ¿esos oscuros? En realidad no lo sé, no conozco completamente el bosque.

-Osea ¿qué no sabes lo que hay?

-No…

Zelda continuó explicándoles acerca de los Kyus. De repente Mía se apartó del grupo y fue hacia los árboles que antes había señalado hasta desaparecer entre ellos.

-¿Mía a dónde vas?

La inocente rubia siguió a la chica para evitar que se perdiera. Les dijo a las otras dos que aguardaran ahí y que no se movieran. Minutos después Mía regresó sola y Allie le dijo:

-¿Y Zelda?

-No lo sé ¿por qué?

-Se fue detrás de ti a buscarte.

-Ah… debe andar por ahí.

Tranquilamente caminó donde estaban los otros alumnos y se unió al grupo de Link. Etna se preocupó y dijo:

-¡Podría estar perdida! Iré a avisarle al director.

-¡No!-interrumpió Allie, que ya había captado la intención de Mía- yo iré por él. Tú ve a ver si está cerca de aquí.

-Buena idea.

Allie también se fue con Link, y Etna se fue a buscar a Zelda.

* * *

><p>-¿Mía? ¿Mía donde estás? ¡Míaaaaaaa!<p>

Pasó unos minutos buscandola pero no encontraba a nadie. Se preocupó al pensar que estaba perdida. De la nada apareció Etna.

-¡Zelda! Te encontré jeje.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me encontraste?

-Pues Allie, Mía y yo pensamos que te habías perdido.

-¿Mía?

-Sí, salió rápido cuando te habías ido a buscarla y tú no apareciste.

-¿QUÉ?- _"osea que nunca se perdió ¡qué niña mas tonta!"_

-Pues sí…

-¡UGH! QUE FURIAAA ¿Sabes cómo regresar?

-Ah… no, pensé que tú conocías.

-No esta parte del bosque ¡Demonios!

-Osea… estamos…

-¡Perdidas!

* * *

><p>ò.ó Son malas, perdieron a la pobre Zelda, las golpearé. Esteeee omitan eso... Espero, como siempre, que este capítulo les haya gustado ^^.<p>

Y una cosa, si alguno de ustedes supiera como se llama el Goron del juego y me lo dijera lo apreciaría mucho porque yo no lo recuerdo xD y quizás no lo hayan notado pero he estado evitando poner su nombre específico porque no se cual es x) (qué barbaridad u.u yo se) pero bueno :P hasta luegoooo, se cuidan y se portan bien :D :D :D


	12. Capítulo 12: El Bosque de Farone II

****Aloooo :D Ya está el capítulo 12 ^^ ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y quisiera mencionar una en especial que ¡me dio muchísima risa! y es la de shade7caos, no podía parar, cuando dijiste que "encima le echan a Etna" xD comencé a reír muchísimo, incluso se la mostré a una amiga y se rió. Luego de eso no podía ver a la Etna de la vida real sin reírme ¡lo juro! Todos ustedes me trauman ._. ok no xD Y ya bueno eso ¡a leer! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**El Bosque de Farone **

**Segunda Parte**

-¡Son unas malditas! ¡Lo son! ¡Las odio!-gritaba Zelda exaltada.

-¿Quiénes? ¿De quién hablas?

-¿No te das cuenta Etna?

-Ah… no.

-Ash olvídalo.

Observó a su alrededor en busca de una salida pero parecía no haber ninguna.

-Oye- dijo Etna –no creo que debamos preocuparnos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no hay monstruos en estas zonas. Hace mucho fueron exterminados.

-¿Y crees que porque no nos van a devorar las bestias vamos a sobrevivir? ¿Tienes comida?

-Emm, no pero nos encontrarán, estoy segura.

Zelda le dio una mirada escéptica y a la vez molesta. Se sentía más furiosa por lo que le habían hecho que por estar perdida, pero aún así la enojaba tener que soportar a esa niña.

-¿Sabes qué Etna? Voy a ir a buscar un camino.

-Pero podrías perderte más y…

-Tú sólo quédate aquí, no te muevas ni te pares de ese tronco en el que estás sentada. No me alejaré mucho, si no vuelvo pronto, grítame y así te localizaré ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo amiga.

"_¿Por qué a mi? Por qué a mi, por qué a mi…" _pensaba Zelda mientras caminaba hacia unos árboles para ver si hallaba un camino. Iba tan furiosa que no se fijó hacia donde se dirigía, ni se percató de las cosas que le rodeaban.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Se escuchó un grito por todos los lugares cercanos.

-¡Zelda!- dijo Etna corriendo hacia los árboles por donde su "amiga" se había ido a buscar un camino hace unos momentos.

-Au… ¡Etna! Aq-quí estoy…

-¿Dónde? ¡Oh! ¡DIOSAS! ¿Zelda cómo te metiste ahí?

-¡Yo que voy a saber! ¡Intenta sacarme!

-Sí, espera.

La infortunada chica, había caído en una especie de arbusto. Estaba atrapado entre las ramas de la planta, que eran blancas, secas y aparentemente inofensivas. Etna apartó las ramas y al tocar una sintió un pinchazo en el dedo.

-¡Au!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo me pinchó… oh no…

-No, no pongas esa cara Etna ¿qué sucede?- dijo Zelda con la cara horrorizada.

-Estas… estas plantas son… son plantas de la Hypnea.

-¿Y eso qué es? ¿Qué tienen que ver con la Hypnea?

-La verdad nada, sólo el nombre. Pero una vez que atrapan una presa, las ramas comienzan a crecer espinas que se incrustan en la piel y un tiempo después provoca una especie de desmayo. Producen un somnífero compuesto que actúa sobre…

-¡Yaaaa! ¡Deja las explicaciones para después! Lo que menos necesito ahora es desmayarme. Libéra-¡AH!

-¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa?

-Algo me pinchó el trasero ¡Au! Y el brazo, y la espalda y… ¡ah! ah… ou…

Lentamente cerró los ojos y el mundo se desvaneció para ella. No sabía ni sentía nada. Apareció acostada en medio de un vasto campo.

-Au… esas espinas… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy y por qué tengo ésta túnica blanca? ¡Diosa! Seguro Allie y Mía me raptaron y me vinieron a dejar tirada aquí, debo encontrar a alguien. ¡Link! ¡Grusi, Leah!... Ugh esto es inútil.

Comenzaba a dar unos pasos cuando de la nada una anciana se le cruzó en frente. Chocó contra ella.

-¡Ay! Disculpe señora.

-Ten cuidado niña- contestó malhumorada.

-¡Eh! Escuche abuelita, usted se cruzó en mi camino, no debería tratarme así a…

-¡Eres tú!

-¿Ah?- la expresión de la muchacha cambió a una interrogante.

-Tú eres… tú eres la encarnación de la diosa.

-¡Uy! ¿De dónde se sacó eso? ¡Aléjese de mí! Me asusta.

Como cumpliendo sus deseos, la anciana se esfumó en el aire de repente. Ya no había nadie. Zelda estaba blanca, jamás había presenciado algo así. Para hacer su shock aún peor, el campo en el que estaba se transformó en un salón amplio con grandes columnas. Había una puerta dorada al final y gigantescos ventanales a metros del suelo, en las paredes.

-Esto me está asustando… no es normal…

-Jejeje….

Se escuchó una pequeña risa en alguna parte del salón. Zelda escaneó todo el lugar con su mirada y encontró una figura desconocida justo en frente de la puerta dorada.

-¿Q-quién eres?- preguntó con temor.

-Soy el señor de los demonios… Grahim.

-Ah… no te conozco.

-¡No me conoces!- la figura se acercó a ella revelando su rostro- ¡Todos deben conocerme! ¡SOY FABULOSO!

-¡Uh! ¡uh! Ya te recuerdo, he visto imágenes tuyas pintadas en mis libros de historia y… no te ves mejor en persona…

-¡Calla insolente! Me veo genial de cualquier manera- pasó la lengua por sus labios- tú estás celosa.

-¿Celosa yo? Vaya especie de lugar extraño este. Mataré a Allie y Mía cuando las vea, lo juro.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre querida?-hizo esa cosa con la lengua de nuevo.

-Ugh… amm Zelda ¿Y tú qué haces?

-¡Yo! Yo estoy aquí para… ¡dominar! Hmhm… porque soy fabuloso-se lamió los labios una tercera vez.

-¡Diosas, qué asco! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es RARO.

-Zelda… Zelda… Zelda…

-¿Qué?

-Zelda… Zelda…

…

-¿Qué? ¡Ya guarda tu lengua!

-¿Ah? Zelda ni si quiera la he sacado.

-Oh… ¿Etna?

-Si…

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste cuando las espinas de la planta crecieron, luego te liberé y te traje de regreso a donde estábamos, ¿te sientes bien?

-Ah, eso creo, tuve una alucinación MUY absurda.

-Es natural, el somnífero causa reacciones así.

-¡Au! Aún tengo las espinas.

-Sí, y no te las saques, podrían sangrar y son muchas, te harías daño.

-Genial… ¡como lo quería! Ven, ayúdame a pararme, siento que las de atrás se me están incrustando más.

La pobre Zelda tenía espinas por doquier. Afortunadamente ya no le estaban causando mucho dolor, pero era incómodo tener que estar parada para que las espinas no penetraran más la piel.

* * *

><p>-Oye Vic…<p>

-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa Leah?

-Mira: Allie está con Link… y Mía también.

-Oh… ¿Qué hay de raro? ¿No se supone que entre ellas lo pelean y eso?

-Precisamente, ellas están en el cuarteto con Zelda y… ella no está.

-¡Hey! ¡Tienes razón!

-Y Etna tampoco… iré a preguntarles.

-Voy contigo.

Se acercaron a las otras dos chicas dispuestos a averiguar lo que había pasado.

-¡Ustedes dos! Venga un momento- dijo Leah.

-Estamos ocupadas ¿qué quieres?- contestó Allie.

-Si no quieres que todo mundo se entere de lo que voy preguntarte mejor ven.

De mala gana hicieron caso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Mía.

-¿Dónde está Zelda?

-¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa Leah? No soy su guardiana.

-Mía ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Vic muy serio.

-¡Ay! Dijo que se iría por aquellos arbustos a buscar algo. Se fue con Etna.

-No sé por qué pero no te creo, eres una tarada Mía.

-Tú igual.

Ignorando cualquier comentaron los dos se fueron rápido con un instructor.

-Profesor tenemos un problema.

-Dime Leah.

-Zelda se fue por aquellos árboles.

-¡Ah! Seguro quiso ver el manantial.

-¿Es peligroso?

-No para nada, está muy cerca. Es casi imposible que se pierda, además ella conoce bien el bosque.

-Mmm bien, gracias.

Ella no insistió más y le dijo a Vic.

-Al menos no está en peligro, vamos a buscarla.

* * *

><p>-Oye Etna… ¿Y tú no tienes alguna especie de rival o algo?<p>

-Mmm sí.

-¿Ah de veras? ¿Quién es y qué te hace?

-¡Siempre intenta ser mejor que yo! Quiere agradarle a los profesores y todos los días trata de responder primero a las preguntas de la clase.

-Ah… -_"si es igualita a ti"_

-No la soporto.

-Seguro que yo tampoco lo haría… ¿Quién es?

-Es Lila.

-Oh… ya se quién es. Mmm no dejes que te moleste eso…

-¡Zeeeeldaaaaa!- llamaban unas voces algo cercanas.

-¿Oíste eso Etna?

-¡Sí, sí lo oí!

-¡Zelda! ¡Etna! ¿Están por ahí?

-¡Sííí! ¡Aquí estamos!

Dos personas se abrieron paso entre los arbustos.

-¡Zelda!

-¡Leah!

-Pensamos que estabas perdida, estás… estás cubierta de espinas.

-Sí lo sé. No tienes idea, cuando te cuente te vas a poner furiosa.

-No te preocupes, ya imagino lo que ocurrió ¿en serio estabas perdida?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Porque la entrada está a apenas unos metros, recién te empezamos a buscar. Le dijimos al profesor que te habías ido por acá y dijo que tal vez querías ver el manantial, que estaba muy cerca y que era imposible que te perdieras.

-No…- su cara se enrojeció de furia.

-Zelda cálmate.

-¡Malditas! Es que si pudiera, llamaría en este instante al Heraldo de la Muerte para que las partiera con un rayo en dos ¡las odio!

Caminó en dirección desde donde sus amigos habían venido y en menos de cuarenta pasos ya estaba fuera del bosque. Los demás salieron después.

-Es… es… ¡INCREÍBLE! Me perdí, me enredé en una estúpida planta, me pinché, me desmayé ¡incluso soñé con Grahim! No…

-¿Soñaste con Grahim?- preguntó Vic levantando una ceja.

-Amm… sí, y fue… muy extraño.

-Oh…

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de mencionar eso.

-Ok esto es raro- dijo Leah- mejor llevémoste a la cabaña. ¿Tú estás bien Etna?

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

-Bien.

Llevaron a Zelda con su padre para notificarle lo de la caída. No mencionaron nada sobre Allie y Mía, y dijeron que sólo andaban "explorando".

-Hija, debes tener más cuidado.

-Lo sé papá…

-Ve a que te quiten las espinas, Link se encargó del botiquín, el podrá curarte.

Zelda asintió, pero antes de ir con Link, fue con Leah a buscar a Mía.

-Mía.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de hacerme perder en el bosque.

-¿Cómo? Yo no te perdí, tú fuiste…

-¡A buscarte! Porque te metiste entre los árboles y tuve que ir por ti, en cambio tú saliste y te viniste, eso es…

-¡Tú eres una tonta! ¡Una torpe! ¿Cómo pudiste perderte en un lugar tan pequeño? Yo no tengo culpa de que seas tan inepta, hasta un niño podría entrar y salir sin problemas. Y déjame aclararte algo para que no me culpen en un futuro si por tu torpeza te sucede una cosa grave, nunca te haría un mal que pusiera en riesgo tu vida. Te odio pero no soy una asesina. Si te encuentran inconsciente en pleno bosque, fue por ti, no por mí.

Mía se dio la vuelta y se largó. Leah hubiera querido insultarla pero nada de eso arreglaría las cosas. Para este entonces ya era de noche y todos estaban de regreso en las cabañas cenando. Zelda le dijo a su amiga que se fuera a comer y que ella se iría a buscar a Link. Lo encontró dando de beber poción roja a un chico con una pequeña picadura de abeja.

-¿Desde cuándo eres curandero Link?- preguntó Zelda.

-Jeje, para poner ungüentos y dar pociones no se necesita ser curandero- dijo sin voltear terminando de atender al chico- Listo Eléi, puedes irte, si necesitas más poción sólo pídeme.

-Gracias Link.

El chico se fue y Link miró a Zelda.

-¡Por Hylia! ¿Zelda que te ocurrió?

-Me enredé en una planta y me espiné, creo que necesito ayuda…

-¡Cielos! Claro que la necesitas, te ves muy cansada, siéntate aquí.

Le ofreció un banco de madera y comenzó a retirar las espinas suavemente.

-Tienes suerte de que no son espinas gruesas, algunas incluso se caen solas.

-Al menos.

-¿Cómo te ocurrió esto?

-Pues… quise ir a ver el manantial y… y me perdí y me espiné.

-Ay Zelda, no debes ir a lugares que no conoces.

-Sí no lo haré de nuevo.

-Ya te quité todo, tómate esta poción roja para las heridas y la morada para que mañana no tengas marcas.

-Muchas gracias Link.

-¡Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Un beso para que te sientas mejor.

-Jejeje- Zelda se sonrojó mucho.

-Sabes es mi culpa por dejarte sola, no te alejes de mi en lo que resta del viaje ¿sí?

-Vamos Link, no fue tu culpa yo puedo cuidarme.

-Se que normalmente la que vela por mi eres tú, porque me despiertas cuando me duermo, me sacas de problemas y… te preocupas por mí, pero a veces también necesitas que alguien haga eso por ti y para eso estoy. No quiero que te sucedan estas cosas, sólo quisiera que estuvieras bien.

-Lo estoy Link- le sonrió –gracias por cuidarme cuando yo no puedo hacerlo.

Él la abrazó inesperadamente. No quería ni pensar qué hubiera sucedido si nunca la hubiera encontrado, y peor aún, él ni si quiera se había enterado, hasta ahora… Pensó que debería estar más pendiente de ella o si no la perdería en cualquier manera. Sintió que tal vez era un poco dramático porque no pasó a más, pero algo dentro de él lo hacía preocuparse así. Se separaron y luego de que ella terminara de tomar las pociones, ambos fueron a cenar.

* * *

><p>:D ¿Qué les pareció? vaya las cosas que le pasan a Zelda xD Pobre, a veces me siento culpable por hacerle eso pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? si no, esto no tendría sentido :P. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítul creo que ya estamos cerca de las 100 reviews :3 (¡no tienen idea de cuánto me emociona eso!) siii ^^ ehhhh es todo por hoy :D<p>

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Capítulo 13: El Volcán de Eldin I

Jejejee :$ Hola :$ xD como que hace mucho no... subía nada ¿verdad? Creo que como dos meses, perdónenme por hacerlos esperar TANTO, probablemete ya ni se acuerden de que esta historia existe XD Pero aquí estoy para recrodarles que sí! jajaja aunque tarde mil años siempre habrá otro capítulo x) en serio, es que estuve muy ocupada, tuve que hacer exámenes del cole, un examen de admisión para la universidad, tareas, pereza, deberes etc etc, cosas de esas que nadie quiere hacer :P pero estoy de vuelta con un humilde capítulo que espero que les guste :3 y que lo disfruten mucho, el próximo no tardará tanto en subirse como este :D (es la idea) :P

* * *

><p><strong>El Volcán de Eldin Parte I<strong>

**La Herida de Allie**

Luego de los incidentes en el bosque, terminaron la expedición y se dirigieron todos al volcán para continuar con el viaje.

-¡Bien queridos alumnos! Hemos llegado al volcán. A partir de aquí debemos ir con cuidado si no quieren que sus huesos se calcinen poco a poco en la lava hasta reducirse a simples cenizas…

-¡Profesor!

-Lo siento… jeje, mi emoción se apoderó de mi.

-Seguro- intervino el director- hagan dos filas y después vamos a recorrer los senderos hasta llegar al cráter ¿entendido?

-¡Sí director!- dijeron todos.

Muy obedientes, quizás por el peligro y no por buena conducta, caminaban lentamente y con mucho cuidado. Rodearon una de las pozas de lava, el maestro Buhel explicó algunas cosas históricas sobre el lugar que nadie escuchó y después prosiguieron la marcha. De alguna manera, Allie y Mía se las arreglaron para quedar justo detrás de Link y Cocu, que iban a su vez, tras Zelda y Leah.

-Oye Link.

-Dime Mía ¿qué pasa?

-¿Tú sabes de casualidad la historia de estos cráteres?

-Amm algo, el profesor acaba de contarla.

-Creo que me distraje ¿me la cuentas?

-Sí, con mucho gusto.

Le contó la historia completa aunque ella no le hacía mucho caso, simplemente pensaba en lo guapo que se veía. Mientras, un paso más adelante Zelda y Leah hablaban en secreto.

-Viste Zelda, allí están esas dos ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Estaban al final de todos.

-¡Hmm! No lo sé, pero no me agradan tan cerca.

-¿De qué hablan chicas?- preguntó Vic, que iba delante de ellas con Grusi.

-De ya sabes quién-respondió Zelda- estaban atrás y en menos de un segundo ya venían tras nosotros.

-Sospechoso sí… bueno, no es sospechoso en realidad es muy obvio jeje, no te vayas a poner mal por ellas. No te alejes de nosotros o son capaces de tirarte a la lava cuando tengan la oportunidad.

-No lo dudo, la verdad…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Se escuchó un grito que puso a todos muy asustados. Buscaron de donde provenía y encontraron a Allie abrazada a Link, quién aparentemente la sostenía para evitar que cayera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede?- gritaban los maestros.

-Allie casi cae a la lava- dijo una chica.

-Sí, pero Link la sostuvo antes de que cayera, está bien- afirmó alguien más.

Todos comenzaban a acercarse a Allie y a Link que estaban sentados en el suelo mientras miraban que ella se había hecho unas heridas un poco profundas.

-Parece que te rayaste al caer-dijo él.

-Sí, me duele muchísimo.

-No te preocupes, te pondremos vendajes y sanará.

-¿Te duele demasiado?- intervino un profesor.

-Algo… me arde.

-Link échale un poco de agua para limpiar, creo que no podrá continuar por hoy.

-Ah… qué aburrido, ¿tendré que regresar a la cabaña?

-Me temo que sí.

-Hmm… tendré que quedarme sola.

Por otro lado:

-¡Te das cuenta Zelda!-decía Leah observando la situación- a las personas malas les ocurren cosas malas.

-Sí, tarde o temprano la Diosa les da una lección.

-Me da algo de pena, se perderá la belleza del volcán… ¡Nah! En realidad no me importa.

-¡Leah! Jajaja, no seas tan malvada.

-Ay por favor… Mejor vamos a ver "qué tal está".

-Jaja bueno.

Zelda y Leah caminaron a la pequeña plataforma donde estaban su mejor amigo y su peor enemiga.

-Uh… Allie ¿te caíste? Qué pena por ti… -dijo Leah en un tono burlesco.

-Sí querida amiga, creo que no podré ir con ustedes al cráter ¡y tantas ganas que tenía!- exclamó con hipocresía.

-Sí, vamos a extrañarte, hoy tenía ánimos de ver el cráter contigo… y quizás tirarte a él…

-¿Qué dijiste Zelda?

-¿Eh? Nada Allie- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hm… Link…

-Dime Allie.

-Estaré sola en la cabaña hoy… me aburriré demasiado. ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme compañía?

-¿Quieres que me vaya a cuidarte?

-Sería muy lindo de tu parte…

"_¿Cómoooooo? ¡Cómo se atreve! Se va a ir con él y él ACEPTÓ. ¡Grrr! ¡De verdad quisiera tirarla a la lava en este momento!" _pensaba Zelda furiosa. Leah se limitó a dirigirle una mirada compresiva a su amiga, pues ya había entendido lo que ocurría en su mente. Intentando evitar lo que estaba por pasar dijo:

-Amm Link, pero si te vas te perderás el volcán.

-Sí, eso pensaba, pero soy el encargado de curar a quienes se lastiman y no debo abandonar mi responsabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres ser médico o qué? ¿Curandero?

-Jaja no Leah… pero tú sabes…

-Entonces, ¿no nos acompañarás?

-Creo que no.

Leah miró a Zelda de nuevo, quién tenía una expresión triste.

-Bueno Link, ¿me ayudas a caminar? No puedo mover las piernas.

-No te preocupes Allie yo te cargo.

Él se paró y tomó a Allie pasando sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y espalda. Ella puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Link.

"_¡NO! ¡Déjaloooooooooooooooooooo!" _pensaba Zelda _"No puedo permitir esto, debo actuar"._

-Chicos… ¿puedo bajar con ustedes?

-Claro, pero te vas a perder parte del viaje- dijo Link.

-Sí pero me preocupa como pueda sentirse Allie.

-¡Estaré bien! Digo… no es necesario que vengas.

-Pero yo quiero ir.

-Te arrepentirás de no ver el volcán.

-No me importa.

-¡Zelda! Que no ven…

-Mira Allie si yo quiero…

-¡CHICAS!- gritó Link- ¿podrían no discutir por esto? Mis brazos me duelen porque no es que peses como una pluma Allie.

-¿AH? ¿Me estás diciendo…

-Ya… Zelda ¿vienes o no?

-¿A dónde va Zelda?- era el director Gaepora.

"_Ah… lo que me faltaba… mi papá"_

-A ningún lado padre… quería ir a ayudar Allie, pero ella está en buenas manos.

-Pero claro hija, es Link de quién hablamos. Váyanse chicos, que te mejores ¿sí?

-Gracias director, los alcanzaremos mañana.

-Muy bien, nosotros mientras tanto, sigamos con nuestra expedición.

El director se dio la vuelta muy entusiasta y comenzó a caminar. Zelda se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero Leah y Grusi la jalaron del hombro y se ocultaron tras una gran roca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Leah.

-¿Cómo que a dónde? Al cráter…

-Oh vamos, sabes que no quieres ir y que no disfrutarás nada pensando en que esa arpía está con Link en la cabaña.

-Sí pero no puedo ir, papá se molestaría si dejo la expedición.

-No se dará cuenta- dijo Grusi.

-Quizás no pero…

-¡Por la Diosa! – exclamó Leah- tu papá adora la región de Eldin, va a estar extasiado con el cráter. Ni si quiera recordará que tiene una hija.

-En eso tienes razón, creo que podría estarme cocinando en la lava y él se pondría a ver "la hermosura del fuego".

-Totalmente. Sé que quieres ir… no lo niegues.

-"Y todo fue mentira jajaja"

Una voz interrumpió la conversación. Se pegaron a la piedra y se asomaron lentamente por los lados para ver quiénes eran los que hablaban:

-¿Cómo que fue mentira?- dijo una de las personas del otro grupo.

-O sea, Allie si se lastimó pero lo hizo a propósito.

-¡En serio!- dijeron otras dos chicas.

-Sí, la odio, hizo el perfecto acto y ahora está con Link… solos en esa cabaña.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Mía?

-¡Oh por la Diosa es Mía!- exclamó Grusi tras la piedra.

-¡SHHHHH! Te van a escuchar.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-A ver que más dicen…

-…Entonces voy hacer algo que la sorprenda.

-¡Qué buena idea! Vamos contigo.

-Ok caminemos por acá, no hay nadie viendo.

Mía y sus dos amigas se fueron silenciosas hacia la cabaña. Zelda, Leah y Grusi no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

-¡Oyeron eso! Al parecer fue intencional.

-Es la persona más estúpida que he conocido- afirmó Leah- ponerse en peligro a sí misma sólo por estar con un chico.

-Dudo mucho que no supiera el peligro- dijo Zelda- lo más probable es que lo tuviera todo muy bien planeado, tal vez ni si quiera sus heridas son reales.

-¿Saben lo peor de todo?- preguntó Grusi- que estará con él todo el día… y la noche.

-¡Cómo! ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo!

-Sí, nadie lo escuchó pero, cuando el maestro Buhel estaba hablando de la historia dijo que el camino iba a ser muy cansado y que nos quedaríamos a dormir en la posada de la cima para que mañana nos dirigiéramos directamente al Santuario de Fuego, porque ir y bajar para regresar de nuevo sería demasiado tiempo y energía.

-Eso quiere decir que se quedarán solos toda la noche y subirán el camino juntos también- apuntó Leah.

Algo en ese momento hizo "click" en la cabeza de Zelda y se decidió por la sugerencia de sus amigas.

-No, no lo harán. Vamos a la cabaña.

-¿No que tu papá…

-No importa Grusi. De ninguna manera permitiré que esa trepadora esté con él toda una noche.

-¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto en dar una reacción? Hubiéramos bajado hace horas, necesitas apresurar tu instinto malvado.

-Sí Leah, es que… jeje no sé.

-Ay amiga, a este paso llegaremos después de las tres.

-No te preocupes, no planeo llegar directo a la cabaña, pasaremos el tiempo hasta que se haga de noche. Allie jamás olvidará el susto que le espera.

Con una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, Zelda comenzó a bajar. Grusi y Leah se voltearon a ver y sonrieron entre sí, ya se imaginaban cuáles eran los planes de su amiga.

* * *

><p>:O Oh por la Diosa ¡Zelda planea asesinar a Allie! Ok no... eso es lo que planeo yo y unas cuantas lectoras más que me lo han dicho XD Zelda es demasiado buena para algo así n.n pronto sabrán que pasará, ya comencé a escribir el próximo capítulo así que espérenlo :D<p>

Gracias por ser pacientes y por leer, hasta lueguitooooooo :*


	14. Capítulo 14: El Susto

****¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! en especial a Juilta1124 porque dice que la obligué a crear una cuenta XD y recuerdo que siempre me dejaba comentarios casi a diario para que actualizara xD espero que les guste este capítlo también :D :D :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**El Volcán de Eldin Parte II**

**El Susto**

-La, la, la, la, la, la….

-¿Qué tarareas Grusi?

-Una canción Leah, jiji.

-Oh ¡No me digas!

-Sí, sí te digo.

-Vamos, dime cómo se llama.

-No jeje no lo haré.

-¿Y por qué tienes esa sonrisota?

-Porque es muy divertido lo que estamos haciendo.

-Y… ¿qué estamos haciendo?

-Ahora nada, pero luego será muy divertido.

-¿Nunca haces cosas así verdad?

-No…

-Chicas- dijo Zelda.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron ellas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3:15

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Una bajada más.

-Genial. Sigamos.

-¡Sí comandante!

Empezaron a bajar detrás de Zelda. En unos minutos ya estaban en la zona de las cabañas. Había mucha gente entrando y saliendo del comedor, yendo a las aguas termales o simplemente platicando en la plaza. Zelda, Leah y Grusi iban a entrar a la cafetería pero se dieron cuenta de que Mía y sus "secuaces" estaban ya en una mesa.

-No podemos ir allí…

-No, no podemos… tenemos que pasar el rato en otro lugar- dijo Zelda.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor de las aguas termales? Almorzamos y nos explicas tu plan- sugirió Leah.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde ya les habían servido la comida y Zelda les explicaba el "plan".

-Bueno, no estoy segura de qué hacerle pero definitivamente quiero asustarla.

-¿Y ese era el "plan" que tenías?- dijo Leah mirándola seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues… ¿sí? Jeje… es que yo sólo tenía la idea.

-Ah vaya. No te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo.

-Sí. De lo único que estoy segura es de mi sed de venganza.

-Uy si, y con ese plan tan genial que ideaste lo logras…

-¡Leah! Deja de burlarte de mí.

-Bueno- dijo Grusi- entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Quizás… hmm creo que tengo una idea.

-No Leah, no haremos nada que tenga que ver con cuchillos o sangre.

-¡Aaaaay tranquila! No pensaba en eso, no se porque ustedes creen que yo soy una sadista despiadada que no le importan las vidas ajenas.

-¡Lo eres!

-¡No! Sólo soy algo… dura, pero no soy así, tienen la idea equivocada de mí, jum.

-Sí, se que no eres tan mala, al menos por fuera pareces normal.

-Jaja en realidad sí lo soy. A veces. Lo que les iba a decir era que primero la observáramos para ver que patrañas planea, y justo cuando crea que lo tiene todo controlado, tocamos la puerta. Seguramente Link irá a abrir y claramente no habrá nadie fuera. Entramos por la puerta trasera, la asustamos y listo.

-Ah… ajá… y ¿Cómo planeas entrar? No hay llave- dijo Grusi.

-Es mi truco secreto.

-Ay sí. ¿Y si mejor entramos por la ventana y alguien se esconde bajo la cama?

-Nooo, lo primero que harán es revisa qué hay.

-¡Ya se! Rompamos una ventana.

-¡No! No vamos a destruir las cabañas.

-Cambiemos su comida por algo asqueroso.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué tienes diez años? Eso no asusta a nadie.

Mientras discutían qué hacer, el sol se escondió tras las rocosas montañas que rodeaban la región. No había más que roca volcánica seca y piedras que se remontaban a los tiempos de las guerras que el Primer Héroe tuvo que librar. El lugar estaba lleno de historia y cuentos interesantes, pero la verdad es que a ninguna de las implicadas les importaba eso en ese momento o… en algún otro.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Leah.

-Amm no sé, deben ser las siete- respondió Grusi.

-Genial, deberíamos irnos o se van a dormir y de nada servirá.

-Síííí.

Caminando medio agachadas y en silencio (nada sospechoso…) salieron del comedor de las aguas termales y fueron hacia la cabaña.

-Chicas… -dijo Zelda.

-¿Mmm?

-Creo que caminar así para mantener un "perfil bajo" se ve aún más sospechoso. La gente nos está viendo raro.

-Ah… emm, bien ¡enderécense!- propuso Leah.

De lo más normal y como debieron haber hecho desde un principio, siguieron su camino. En la oscuridad de la noche, no habían mas que unas antorchas iluminando los senderos principales. La leve luz se filtraba de a poco entre las cabañas pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir si había algo ahí o no. Las chicas aprovecharon la ventaja y rápidamente se agacharon bajo una de las ventanas.

-Ya estamos aquí, saca el cuchillo.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué cuchillo? Leah te djie que…

-¡Shh! Sólo bromeo Zelda.

-Espero que no hayas traído una cosa de esas.

-Obvio no.

-Debí haberte revisado antes de venir.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy una delincuente, la…

Un ruido de pasos se escuchó cerca de ellas. No podía ser nadie más que…

-Mía- dijo Grusi.

-Sí debe ser ella, movámonos, no puede encontrarnos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo una voz grave de un hombre.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando Mía tiene voz de macho?

-¡Leah! No hagas ruido.

La luz de una antorcha iluminó sus rostros antes de que pudieran huir. Levantaron la vista y encontraron la cara de un señor muy molesto.

-¿Qué están espiando en mi cabaña?

-Ah… ¿es su cabaña? Cre-cre-creímos que… lo sentimos…

-¡Ah! uff tranquilas, pensé que era algún ladrón. Ustedes son de esa Academia que anda de excursión ¿no?

-S-sí señor.

-¿Qué hacen afuera?

-Amm… pues…

-Jeje ¿escapan no? ¡Típico de la juventud!

-No llame a los profesores por favor.

-No se preocupen, yo fui joven alguna vez, no las acusaré pero tengan cuidado ¿sí? ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?

-Zelda…

-Mmm, una vez en mis días de adolescente…

Y aquí venía: una gran historia de una de esas personas que adoran contar su vida de jóvenes y que no sólo cuenta una, sino MIL. Ellas hubieran deseado un anciano amargado que las dejara ir con unos cuantos regaños y no este que… en fin… una hora más tarde…

-Bueno ya no les quito más tiempo jeje, parece como si sólo hubieran pasado quince minutos. Cuando quieran consejos de un hombre sabio, pueden venir a buscarme.

-Uf… seguro volvemos…

-Buenas noches niñas.

Se alejaron lo más rápido posible. Enojada y desesperada, Leah dijo:

-¡Bien hecho! Ahora perdimos tiempo, ¿qué se cree ese viejo? Ni si quiera lo conocemos, ¿por qué pensaría que nos interesa que en una de sus andadas juveniles conquistó a una chica que no tiene NINGUNA relevancia para el mundo?

-¡Ugh! No lo sé, pero al menos no nos delató.

Esta vez sí, se aseguraron de llegar a la cabaña correcta. Rodearon el lugar y detectaron movimiento en la cocina. Se asomaron lentamente. Allie estaba sentada sobre la mesa observando a Link mientras cocinaba. Apenas y se oía lo que hablaban, así que se acercaron lo más que pudieron.

-Y… ¿Qué cocinas Link?

-Ah, es sorpresa no te diré.

-Ou… supongo que esperaré, contigo el tiempo se pasa taaan lento, eres una gran compañía.

-Jaja, muchas gracias Allie, qué bien que te guste mi aburrida compañía.

-Oh vamos no eres aburrido. Te pasa haciendo miles de cosas con Cocu… eres muy interesante, por ejemplo, sabes cocinar.

-Bueno, sí, pero saber cocinar no me hace interesante jeje, tú eres más interesante.

-¿Lo crees? Me harás sonrojar, jeje.

-¡Aaaaaay! ¡Cómo le coquetea! Es peor que cualquier serpiente.

-Sí Zelda, pero habla bajito, mira ya van a comer- dijo Grusi.

No ocurrió nada interesante durante la cena, claro, además de los coqueteos de Allie. Media hora más tarde, Link lavó los platos y la llevó a la sala. Encendió un pequeño fuego en la chimenea a petición de su paciente y se sentaron juntos en un sillón. Zelda, Leah y Grusi rápidamente buscaron la ventana que daba a la sala. Permanecieron un momento ahí hasta que…

-Esa arrastrada está junto a él.

-Lo sé, la odio… -dijo Zelda volteando la cabeza hacia su derecha- ¡Mía!

-¡Zelda! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah…. lo mismo que tú. Tienes tres ventanas a la sala y vienes a la misma.

-Cállate ni si quiera sabía que eras tú. No deberías estar aquí.

-Y tú menos.

-¡Shh! ¡Niñas! - interrumpió Leah- dejen esa discusión para después, no hagan ruido.

Las seis chicas regresaron su atención al interior de la cabaña.

-Ah Link, estoy cansada.

-Lo sé, yo también… ¿cómo está tu pierna?

-Mejor, tú eres un excelente asistente de primeros auxilios.

-Pues hago lo que puedo.

-Hmm…

Allie subió sus piernas al sofá y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Link, abrazándolo.

-Sabes, tengo frío.

-¿Frío? Pero si está caliente.

-Yo siento helado.

-¿Quieres que traiga una manta?

-No, no es necesario. Estar cerca de ti es suficiente, estás calientito.

-¿Ah sí? Jeje a lo mejor por eso siento calor.

-Ah… ¿no te parece romántico?

-¿R-romántico?

-Sí, pero no me malinterpretes, digo, una chimenea, acurrucados en un sillón…

-¡La que está toda enlazada eres tú víbora! Él sólo está sentado ¡ugh! No la soporto, chicas vengan- dijo Mía levantándose.

-Uy qué intensa…

-Link… eres un chico muy especial…

-¿En serio?

-Claro, todas las chicas lo piensan, y yo también…

-Jeje…

-Sí, además eres muuuy lindo…

Al decir esto, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos, acarició sus labios con sus dedos y Link se sonrojó como nunca.

-Tienes labios suaves y hermosos…

-Ah… c-creo que… creo que voy por una frazada.

Algo nervioso pero lo más rápido que pudo se levantó y fue a la habitación por una sábana. _"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa así? Ah… en que me metí… debería estar en el cráter con los demás… Con Zelda…" _suspiró y comenzó a buscar. Allie, en la sala sólo estaba esperando, así como las demás chicas.

-¡Gah! No puedo creer que casi lo besó ¡AHHH! Link no está, es el momento de empezar-dijo Zelda con determinación.

-¿Y si regresa?

-No lo creo, siempre tarda horas en encontrar lo que busca. Apúrense.

De alguna manera que absolutamente NADIE conoce, Leah se las arregló para entrar en la cabaña. Fue a la cocina donde no había nadie y les dio la señal a las otras dos. Tomó unas jarras, las tiró al suelo, hizo sonar unas campanitas y botó uno de los bancos de la mesa. El estruendo se podía escuchar hasta la sala, más no hasta la habitación donde Link buscaba la frazada.

-¿Link? ¿Link? ¿Estás en la cocina?

Allie observaba hacia todos lados pero no podía levantarse, aún le dolía la pierna. De repente alguien tocó la puerta fuertemente.

-¿Quién es?- dijo algo asustada, pero nadie respondió- ay no ¿qué está pasando y por qué Link no aparece?

Un sonido en una de las ventanas captó su atención, se sorprendió de ver una figura oscura muy parecida a la de Zelda. Intento pararse pero la puerta de una habitación se abrió se cerró súbitamente.

-¿Link? ¿Encontraste la frazada?

Nadie respondió, el miedo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Escuchaba risas afuera, lo cual puso sus nervios en punta, pues a ese momento ya era hora de dormir. Volteó a ver hacia todas partes, incluso le pareció ver la cara de Mía.

-Oh no… deben ser alucinaciones. Espero que sí. ¡Link!

Lo que vio a continuación terminó de ponerla en blanco. Desde la puerta de la cocina podía ver sombras moverse. Estaba tensa, no sabía si era algo sobrenatural o alguna persona real, fuera como fuese, la tensión invadía sus músculos y ni si quiera podía gritar. En cualquiera momento la puerta se abriría y revelaría aquella cosa que caminaba al otro lado. Mil cosas pasaban por su mente. El constante golpeteo de la puerta, la figura de la ventana, los ruidos y sombras de la cocina, Link desaparecido y ella inmóvil… estaba a punto de desvanecer cuando todo cesó. La sombras no aparecía y los golpes habían parado. Largos minutos luego, Link venía caminando tranquilamente con una sábana en sus manos.

-Allie, aquí está la… ¡Por Hylia! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Vi… vi… vi sombras en la cocina y, y, y ruidos y golpes y… Zelda, Mía…

-¿Eh? Creo que tienes fiebre. Que sientas frío cuando hay calor y tengas esa actitud perdida es porque algo anda mal, te traeré una poción.

-¡No! No me dejes sola, pueden volver, ve a la cocina si está todo bien.

-Voy…-fue y regresó- está todo en orden, como estaba antes. Oh… estás temblando tranquila…

Muy lentamente la llevó a su habitación y a él le tocó dormir en el sofá del cuarto porque Allie estaba demasiado aterrada como para dormir sola. Link pensaba _"Diosa… en serio debí haberme quedado con los demás, Allie se está comportando muy raro y hasta dice que vió a Zelda y a Mía, no la entiendo. Al menos solo es una noche"_. Cerró sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y durmió. Afuera, Leah, Grusi y Zelda celebraban el éxito del plan. Habían asustado mucho a Allie.

-Leah… explícame cómo hiciste para entrar sin llave.

-Zelda, Zelda, Zelda… tengo mis estrategias.

-Oh por favor, jaja. Utiliza una de esas para llevarnos arriba.

-Ay, sólo llama a tu neburí donde nadie lo vea y que nos lleve a la cima.

Caminaron hasta un lugar libre, llamaron al neburí y subieron rápidamente en él hasta el cráter. Discretas y silenciosas entraron a la cabaña principal para registrarse cuidando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaban pero…

-¿Chicas?

-Oh Diosa no…- suspiró Zelda.

-¿Dónde han estado?

-¡Vic! ¡Uff! Nos asustaste, pensamos que eras mi papá.

-Jeje, él se durmió hace horas, ¿dónde estaban y por qué regresan a las doce de la noche?

-Jijiji, es una larga historia que te contaremos mañana, pero te adelantaré que… tuvimos éxito en nuestra misión.

-Hmm –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- adivino: ¿Allie?

-Exacto.

-Ay chicas, la próxima avísenme, las puedo cubrir mejor.

-Sí Vic, lo sentimos es que fue algo sin planearlo.

-Pues Zelda tenía un genialísimo plan- dijo Leah- hasta que llegó la hora y no tenía nada… así que sí, literalmente fue sin planear.

-¡Oye! Jaja, mejor vamos a dormir, tengo sueño.

-Sí, buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Insultos para Allie en 3...2...1...<p>

jajaja casi besa a Link :O yo que Zelda uso el cuchillo de Leah xD

amm, eso es todo por ahora nos vemos luegooo n.n heeeee!


	15. Capítulo 15: El Santuario de Fuego

Estee... jeje ¿mucho tiempo no? xD bueno aunque tardé mucho aquí está, no volveré a tardar así, en serio, ya estoy de vacaciones por fin :D así que ahora tengo mucho tiempo :$ espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**El Santuario de Fuego**

El cielo se iluminó con los rayos del sol que anunciaban una nueva mañana, cálida y brillante, prometiendo un día despejado y una noche fresca. El reloj de la posada marcaba las ocho en punto y todos los huéspedes comenzaban a moverse. Los alumnos de la academia estaban muy emocionados porque ese día iban a visitar el Santuario de Fuego. Zelda, Leah y Grusi salieron de sus habitaciones con un humor algo diferente del de los demás, en sus caras se reflejaba el cansancio del desvelo de la noche anterior, pero nadie les quitaba la vaga sonrisa del éxito de su "misión". Cuando estuvieron listos todos, el director ordenó que se formaran en filas para comenzar el camino al santuario, pero no continuó sin antes ir a saludar a su hija.

-Buenos días Zelda ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Ehh… jeje… muy bien papá. La cama era muy cómoda.

-Qué bien. ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó dirigiéndose a las otras dos chicas.

-Igual señor Gaepora.

-Excelente, entonces tienen mucha energía para subir al santuario y pasar un día inolvidable.

-Sí papá, estamos muy emocionadas.

-¡Ja, ja! Entonces apresurémonos para que tengamos tiempo de verlo TODO.

-Ah… ¡sí! Todo….

El director se fue hacia el principio de las filas mientras Zelda y sus amigas hablaban de lo cansadas que estaban. Momentos después, Vic y Cocu llegaron a saludar.

-¿Qué tal durmieron chicas?

-Pues dormimos poco, pero bastante bien Vic. Estamos algo cansadas aún, espero que podamos disfrutar del santuario.

-Seguro que sí Zelda, tienes que contarme qué paso ayer.

-Sí, en el almuerzo te digo.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Cocu.

-Ay no te importa, son asuntos que no te incumben.

-No te pregunté a ti Leah, siempre metes tu horrible nariz donde no te llaman.

-¡Cómo! ¡A mí no me hables así! Un día de estos te voy a dar tu merecido, espéralo.

-Y me das miedo sabes. Eres tan agresiva que te creo capaz de…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Cocu estaba huyendo de Leah quien lo perseguía furiosa.

-Vaya… parece que el cansancio no le hace efecto cuando se trata de vengarse de Cocu.

-Jajaja parece que no, siempre tiene energía para eso.

-¿A qué hora regresan Link y Allie?

-Mmm no lo sé, seguro a las diez ya están aquí.

-Me muero por saber qué hicieron y qué opina Link de eso.

-Bueno… no sé cómo habrá pasado la noche él pero sé que ella la pasó mal, si quieres en el camino te cuento.

-Sí, aunque tengo una pregunta: ¿por qué Mía y sus amigas tienen la misma cara de cansancio que ustedes? Y si no me equivoco también llegaron tarde anoche, no me digas que hicieron equipo y…

-¡No! Eso jamás. Es otra cosa jaja mira, antes de que bajáramos…

Durante todo el trayecto, Zelda y Grusi le contaron a Vic lo sucedido. Quedó sorprendido y se rió del hombre que les contó las historias, ellas le dijeron que no se burlara pero no podía evitarlo. También se reía de la forma que Allie se había asustado.

-No puedo creer que se asustara por una cosa así.

-Ya ves, fue bastante fácil-dijo Grusi.

-Pues si se aterró así, no creo que nuestro querido amigo la haya pasado tan bien…

-Creo que estamos por verlo…

Antes de que comenzaran todos a entrar al Santuario Link y Allie caminaban hacia el grupo de alumnos. Ella estaba agarrada al brazo de él y él se veía muy cansado, incluso tenía ojeras. Los profesores se acercaron a ver cómo había estado todo.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna Allie?

-Mucho mejor jeje…

-Me alegro, ¿crees que podrás ir con nosotros hoy?

-Seguro, puedo caminar muy bien.

-Perfecto entonces, fórmense en la fila y en unos minutos empezaremos a entrar.

-Muy bien maestro.

-Yo iré con mis amigos, creo que deberías irte con los tuyos- dijo Link una vez que el profesor se había ido.

-Sí, iré a verlos. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres un chico muy lindo.

-Eh… de nada, nos vemos.

-¡Espera!

-¿Sí?

-Quiero darte algo para agradecerte- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-G-gracias. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós Link, nos vemos luego.

-S-sí.

Él caminó hacia su grupo que lo estaba esperando para saber cómo había pasado la noche con Allie, a juzgar por su cara, no había sido muy buena. Vic fue el primero en hablar:

-¡Hola Link! ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues… muy cansado y sorprendido.

-¡Wow! Hermano- dijo Cocu que estaba escondido tras Vic, mientras Leah lo observaba con odio- ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Ah… ¿Y tú por qué estás escondido?

-Jejeje, porque….

-¡Porque es un cobarde!- exclamó Leah

-Chicos- interrumpió Grusi- tranquilos, Link está cansada y va a decirnos lo que pasó no peleen ahora, cuéntanos ¿qué tan mal estuvo tu noche?

-Terrible. Escuchen, no sé qué pensar de Allie, es… rara. No lo sé, yo tenía la idea de acompañarla y ayudarla si necesitaba algo pero, jamás pensé que… estuviera… loca.

-¿Loca?- preguntó Zelda.

-Sí. Amm, acérquense, no quiero que nadie escuche. Cuando ya era de noche, Allie me dijo que tenía frío y pues yo le dije que iría a la habitación a buscar una frazada. Tardé mucho porque las que encontraba eran pequeñas o no eran muy gruesas así que tuve que ver en todos los cajones y armarios. Cuando volví comenzó a decir… cosas, no sé, incoherencias.

-¿Qué tipo de incoherencias?

-Dijo… que te había visto a ti y a Mía, que escuchó ruidos en la cocina, que miró sombras, que sintió ruidos en la puerta… Yo iba a ir a ver qué pasaba pero me dijo que no la dejara sola, aunque yo nunca vi ni escuché nada. Bueno, eso es sólo el principio, tenía tanto miedo que tuve que dormir con ella en mi habitación…

-¡DORMISTE CON ELLA EN TU HABITACIÓN!

-Tranquila Zelda… yo dormí en el sofá y ella en mi cama, no imagines cosas…

-Ah… es que… no sé… jeje.

-En fin, dado que el sillón no era muy cómodo porque tenía muchísimos resortes averiados y tengo un increíble dolor de espalda, obviamente no dormí bien. Y no sólo eso, me hizo dormir con la luz encendida y eso me estorba, se despertaba cada diez minutos y me pedía que llevara agua, leche, galletas… Y como no quería ir sola tuve que llevarla conmigo cada vez que quería algo, tampoco podía caminar así que la cargué. Me duelen los brazos. Por la mañana se despertó como si nada, y caminaba muy bien y… bueno, vinimos hacia acá.

-Que dura noche amigo.

-Lo sé Cocu, no vuelvo a ofrecerme de voluntario nunca más. Y no quiero ver a Allie en mucho tiempo ¡me da miedo! No sé de dónde sacó que vio todas esas cosas si yo jamás me di cuenta de nada, es extraño… Incluso hoy fui a preguntarle al administrador de las cabañas si había sucedido algo fuera de lo común y dijo que ningún huésped reportó nada y él tampoco supo que pasara algo extraño.

-Muuuy bien- dijo Cocu en tono sarcástico- yo que tú me alejo para siempre.

-¡Yo también haría eso!- interrumpió Zelda. Link la miró sorprendido por su repentina participación- Quiero decir, no sé, amm me cae bien pero, si hizo eso… olvídalo.

-Jeje, tranquila, no pienso dejar de hablarle pero me asusta.

-Chicos, ya todos están entrando deberíamos seguirlos, continuamos esto en el almuerzo.

-Seguro que sí Leah, y deja de intimidar a Cocu, me molesta tenerlo escondido detrás de mí- dijo Vic.

-No te preocupes, dejaré de hacerlo correr como una niña asustada, mi venganza vendrá pronto.

-Ya oíste Cocu, deja de ser tan cobarde.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Ah…

Entraron al Santuario lentamente en la fila. Cuando estaban caminando, Link tomó a Zelda de la mano y le dijo que se quedaran de últimos, quería hablar con ella porque la había extrañado el día anterior. Una vez adentro se miraban los ríos de lava recorrer los canales, pasaban de un lado a otro por los puentes y todos admiraban las losas que adornaban las paredes, tenían diseños únicos.

-Son hermosos-dijo Zelda.

-Lo sé, quiénes sean que hayan construido este santuario tenían sentido del arte, los detalles son muy definidos y algunos son bastante complicados.

-Sí y se nota. Mira esta gran rampa ¿para qué la utilizarían?

-No lo sé, creo que una vez leí que dejaban caer piedras para evitar que cualquiera intentara llegar arriba, tú ves, sería imposible subir esta cuesta con piedras cayendo y si te fijas en el techo, ahí están las trampas donde sostenían las piedras antes de dejarlas caer. Creo que quien quisiera subir, tendría que poseer una gran destreza y rapidez.

-Wow, eres muy observador, jamás habría visto las trampas en el techo.

-Jeje, pues sí, me gusta mirar mucho las cosas… Oye Zelda…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es que… yo… amm.. te… te ext…

-¡Link! ¡Zelda! No se queden atrás suban pronto- gritó Grusi desde más arriba.

-¡Ya vamos!-respondió él.

-¿Qué hay allá arriba?

-Hay una estatua de una cabeza de un dragón impresionante, ¡es gigante! Le cabe incluso una piedra del tamaño de… no sé algo grande.

-Jajaja, bien vamos.

Con su intención inconclusa, Link subió con su mejor amiga. Tendría que esperar hasta el almuerzo o después para decirle que le había hecho falta. El día transcurrió bastante rápido y ni las chicas ni Link sintieron tanto el cansancio del desvelo. A las cinco de la tarde ya estaban regresando a la posada. Comenzaron a cenar alrededor de las siete, y media hora más tarde todos tenían la noche libre hasta las diez que iban a dormir. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Link y Zelda salieron a sentarse en una roca.

-El viaje ha estado muy divertido ¿no?- dijo ella.

-Bueno, a excepción de anoche, sí ha estado muy divertido.

-Jaja nos han pasado un par de cosas, espero que en el desierto todo salga bien y podamos disfrutar con nuestros amigos.

-Ojalá que sí Zelda, quiero estar contigo lo que resta del viaje, ¿me prometes que estaremos juntos?-ella se sonrojó.

-Ah, sí, sí te lo prometo. Y… ¿qué ibas a decirme cuando íbamos a subir en el Santuario?

-¡Ah! Pues… que ayer, te extrañé mucho.

-¿Sí? Yo también te extrañé.

-¿Y qué hicieron?

-¿Qué hicimos? Amm…

Zelda se puso algo nerviosa, no tenía ni idea de qué habían hecho los demás ayer, olvidó pedirle a Vic que la pusiera al día con los sucesos del grupo.

-Este… es que… nada solo cenamos normal igual que hoy y nos dieron las horas libres…

-Ah, entonces creo que no me perdí de mucho.

-Eso creo…

-Genial. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, hoy por la mañana antes de venir pasé a la cabaña principal y vi algo muy lindo que pensé que te gustaría y lo compré para ti.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

-Espera… aquí está.

-A ver… es un dije plateado con la forma de un neburí jaja qué simpático es muy lindo.

-Mira la parte de atrás.

-Hmm… ¡oh! Tiene tu nombre.

-Mjm, yo tengo uno igual, con tu nombre.

-Awww mira eso, que lindo. Muchas gracias Link eres un excelente amigo. Lo usaré todos los días.

-Sí, así todos sabrán que tú eres mi… mi mejor amiga. Te adoro Zelda.

-Yo también Link, quiero pasar el resto del viaje contigo- se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó. Él le acarició el cabello- buscaré un regalo para ti, así como tú me diste este dije, lo prometo.

-No te preocupes por eso, es un…

-¡NOO DEJAME EN PAZ!- se escuchó un grito de una voz que ambos distinguieron como la de Cocu tras una de las cabañas.

-¡Ven acá cobarde! NO HUYAS- claramente, era Leah.

-Ah… creo que esos dos nunca van a parar…- comentó Link.

-Será muy difícil, apuesto que algún día terminarán siendo grandes amigos o tal vez… novios.

-Sí, como tú y yo…- Ella lo miró fijamente sonrojada.-Ah… qui-quiero decir… grandes amigos… como nosotros.

-Jeje seguro que sí.

Se pararon para regresar a la posada mientras Leah y Cocu seguían en su persecución, probablemente duraría por horas y horas… hasta que algún profesor los obligara a ir a dormir. ¿Qué se puede hacer? Son como unos niños…


	16. Capítulo 16: El Desierto de Lanayru

Yeey un capítulo nuevo :D sin tardar tanto como tardó el otro XD agradezcan al ocio de las vacaciones :P

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**El Desierto de Lanayru y Un Regalo para Link**

A eso de las diez de la mañana, llegaron al desierto de Lanayru, la parte más interesante del viaje según la mayoría, pues todos querían ver como una árida tierra se transformaba en un vasto y verde campo con sólo golpear una piedra. Habían escuchado mucho acerca de este fenómeno y no había nada más impresionante que verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿En serio el desierto cambia con unas piedras?- preguntó Grusi.

-Pues así he escuchado, además en los libros dice eso y debe ser verdad, sé que suena extraño porque no estamos acostumbrados a verlo pero, creo que de todas maneras estamos por averiguarlo ¿no?-respondió Link.

-¡Esto será genial!- decía Leah- Todo el día viendo el desierto transformarse en un no-desierto jeje y después por la noche haremos una fogata ¡Qué emoción!

-¡Lo sé! Ya sólo nos queda hoy y mañana, pero estoy segura de que serán los mejores días.

-No lo dudo Zelda, mientras yo esté lejos de tu amiga… -dijo Cocu.

-No voy a decir nada, hoy no lo haré.

-Hmm ¿y eso Leah?- pregunto Vic asombrado.

-No voy a arruinar mis últimos días de viaje por una COSA tan fea como Cocu, creo que voy a ignorar sus descerebrados comentarios, y la pasaré muy bien.

-Jaja me alegra eso.

Continuaron conversando sobre lo que harían en el próximo par de días mientras esperaban en la fila para registrar sus nombres en la posada. Era algo diferente de las otras en las que se habían quedado, pues no eran cabañas individuales si no como una sola muy, muy grande y con muchas habitaciones dentro. Leah y Zelda se inscribieron primero y se sentaron en un pequeño sofá de la sala principal.

-No sé si me guste estar en una sola cabaña todos juntos- se quejó Leah.

-¡De qué hablas! es mucho mejor, estamos más cerca unos de otros.

-Eso lo dices tú porque quieres estar más cerca de Link ¿mmm?

-¡Shh! Te puede escuchar, a veces eres una imprudente. Por cierto, quiero que me ayudes con una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira esto.

Se sacó el collar que traía puesto y lo puso en manos de su amiga, el dije que Link le había regalado la noche anterior.

-Es muy lindo… ¡oh! Tiene el nombre de Link ¿Zelda por qué tienes su nombre en un dije de neburí?

-Jeje… amm ayer, mientras tú perseguías a Cocu, él y yo estábamos hablando y, me dijo que había comprado esto para mí.

-No me digas que él tiene uno con tu nombre.

-Mjm.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Zelda! Tienes que darle algo también.

-Para eso necesito tu ayuda, no sé qué darle ni dónde comprarlo.

-Mmm quizás no tengas que darle algo comprado, no sería mejor si fuera algo mmm… ¿natural? ¿O que tú encontraras?

-¿Tú me estás diciendo que busquemos algo en el desierto y se lo dé?

-¡Sí! Será único porque en la naturaleza NADA se repite, además no es lo mismo que le compres algo en una tiendita donde un turista de cualquier lugar puede comprar algo igual, es mejor si encuentras algo que nadie tenga.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿me ayudarás?

-¡Pero claro! Le pediremos ayuda a Grusi también.

-Bien.

Luego llegó Grusi y posteriormente los chicos. Cuando todos terminaron de registrarse ya eran alrededor de las once, así que ocuparon la hora para explicar lo que verían el día de hoy y la ruta a seguir.

-Deben tener muchísimo cuidado de no caer a las arenas movedizas si no quieren morir, créanme, nadie irá a sacarlos- dijo fríamente el guía- será mejor que se alejen de los lugares peligrosos, sus vidas no son más que un grano de arena en el desierto, y este océano amarillo que ven ante sus ojos no perdona ni al más bueno, si no se cuidan ustedes mismos no los cuidará nadie. No crean que porque somos guías tenemos el deber de rescatarlos…

-Wow este tipo es bastante optimista- comentó Cocu- creo que quiere vernos muertos a todos.

-Yo creo que debe odiar su trabajo…- dijo Zelda- ¡en fin! Cuando esto termine iremos a comer jiji, tengo hambre.

Tan rápido como dijo eso, ya era hora del almuerzo. Todos estaban comiendo dentro de un salón gigantesco con grandes vidrios a la derecha en lugar de una pared, desde donde se miraba perfectamente la grandeza del desierto.

-Creo que si una persona se aventurara sola aquí, podría perderse fácilmente- dijo Link.

-Y aún sin estar sola… con estos guías creo que te perderías aunque tuvieras un hechizo rastreador- murmuró Leah.

-Sin duda, necesitan ser un poco más… amables.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la sala en una de las mesas, comían como si no hubieran probado alimento en años Vilán y sus amigos.<p>

-¿Saben qué? Creo que tendré que idear una nueva estrategia para conquistar a Zelda. Es decir, sé que ella me ama pero… es tan tímida ¡y eso me encanta! Amo que las chicas sean así, son tan tiernas. Necesito hacer algo para romper el hielo entre nosotros, mmm ¿qué me sugieren?

-Yo te puedo ayudar…-dijo una voz que venía desde atrás.

-¿Ah?

Él se dio la vuelta y vio a Mía parada detrás. La miró con extrañeza, era una chica que jamás le había hablado y que él tampoco se había interesado en conocer.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Mía, y… creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escucha, yo sé que te mueres por esa tontita de Zelda…

-¡Oye no la llames así!

-Oh por la Diosa eres un ridículo… en fin, amm, mira, yo estoy interesada en Link, y necesito separarlo urgentemente de ella. Tú me puedes ayudar y así, tu queridita rubiecita está libre y disponible sólo para ti.

-Hmm… suena bien, es sólo que… no tengo idea de dónde saliste y por qué vienes a decirme esto de repente…

-¡Ugh! Si quieres mi ayuda, sólo di que sí y déjate de tonterías. Los rumores se esparcen y yo creo que todos en la academia saben que Zelda te rechaza siempre, ade…

-¡Ella no me rechaza! Lo que pasa es que ella es muy tímida.

-Sí, sí seguro, también sé que odias a Link. Si tú te encargas de mantener ocupada a Zelda yo me encargaré de hacer lo mismo con él, y así poco a poco se van a separar hasta que… no lo sé… nuestra querida hijita del director vea que su amigo está con otra chica y… no tenga nada más que hacer que correr a tus brazos ¿qué dices?

-Muy bien, haré lo que sea por ella. Pero… ¿por qué dices que cuando vea a Link con otra chica? ¿Acaso están juntos?

-¡Y yo que sé! Al parecer no… sólo son amigos, pero ya sabes que cuando un amigo no le cuenta a su mejor amiga sobre otras chicas o cualquier cosa que ocurra en su vida; es decir, que le "oculta cosas" siempre surgen resentimientos…

-Excelente ¡me gustan tus planes! Chica extraña…

-Eres un idiota… no culpo a Zelda de rechazarte, pero como sea… te necesito y tú a mi así voy a soportarte. Mejor comienza pronto que no tengo tiempo que perder.

Se fue caminando sin decir más. Los tres chicos estaban sorprendidos de lo que sucedió, una chica con la que nunca habían intercambiado palabra viene y les dice que deben separar a Link y a Zelda… de todas formas, Vilán sabía que esto lo ayudaría así que aceptó. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar la forma de acercarse más a su "enamorada".

* * *

><p>Y así la hora del almuerzo pasó y siguiendo las órdenes de los profesores todos hicieron las filas de siempre. Alrededor de la una y media ya empezaban a caminar por los senderos para observar el desierto. El segundo guía, el más simpático, los llevó hacia un punto donde estaban las piedras azules que se suponía, cambiaban el desierto en un hermoso campo verde.<p>

-Como pueden ver, estos cristales azules, son las famosas piedras que cambian el desierto. Ustedes saben que antes aquí hubo una civilización…

Quince minutos de bla bla bla después, prosiguió a la demostración. Invitó a un alumno a golpear la piedra, y todos escogieron a Link. El guía le dio una espada de metal bastante pesada y dura y con mucha fuerza golpeó el cristal. Inmediatamente una buena parte del lugar donde estaban se convirtió en algo muy parecido a un lindo jardín. Todos estaban emocionados de ver como sucedía. Era algo impresionante. Pasaron cinco minutos de admirar el entorno cuando Zelda le dijo a Leah:

-Creo que mientras todos están perdidos viendo todo esto, deberíamos escaparnos e ir a buscar lo que necesitamos.

-¿Y qué necesita…? ¡Ah sí! Eso… Muy bien, digámosle a Grusi.

-Psst. ¡Psst! ¡PSSSSSSSSSSSST!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Zelda?

-Grusi tienes que estar más atenta cuando te queremos avisar de algo sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ya nos vamos a buscar "aquello".

-¡Ah sí! Vamos ¡qué emoción!

-¡Shh!

-Lo siento…

Sin que nadie supiera, se fueron a otro lugar. Todo lo que había era arena y más arena.

-Genial, y en todo esto ¿cómo voy a encontrar algo?

-Ay no lo sé… mmm tal vez si…

-Señoritas ¿necesitan ayuda con algo?- era uno de los guías- si están aquí solas puede ser peligroso.

-Amm, jejeje, no… es que… umm…

Zelda y Grusi estaban algo nerviosas, no sabían qué excusa poner para que no se dieran cuenta que eran del grupo de estudiantes de la Academia. Leah, por su parte, fue muy directa en el asunto.

-Mire estamos buscando algo para regalarle a alguien.

-¡Leah!

-¿Qué? Él podría ayudarnos.

-Umm ¿son estudiantes de la academia no?

-Ah… no- dijeron Zelda y Grusi

-Sí. Sí somos.

-¡LEAH!

-Jajaja- rió el muchacho- bueno, no se preocupen no voy a delatarlas, al contrario, puedo ayudarlas ¿por qué no buscan en la tienda de la posada?

-Oh vamos, no querrás regalarle a una persona especial algo que cualquier turista pueda comprar, queremos algo del desierto… único y diferente.

-Mmm entiendo… hay una bodega donde tenemos muchas cosas que encontramos en el desierto que no son tan valiosas como para el museo pero que tienen algo que podría servir de alguna manera.

-Llévanos.

-Está bien, síganme.

La bodega no estaba tan lejos, tardaron un minuto o dos en llegar. El simpático guía les abrió la puerta y les mostró todo. Había muchísimas cosas.

-Diosa, aquí hay una tonelada de objetos- dijo Zelda.

-Te aseguro que hay más, creo que si no encuentran algo aquí no lo harán ni en todo el desierto.

-Seguro… ¡miren! ¿Qué tal esta piedra?

-¿Para qué quiere Link una piedra?- preguntó Leah.

-No se… está muy linda, tiene colores hermosos aunque… nah, no creo que sea su estilo.

-Mmm, mira un caparazón de esas cosas como caracoles que existían aquí.

-Umm, no creo que le guste y además es muy grande para cargarlo.

-Bueno eso sí… hmm… ¿has visto algo Grusi?

-No… ¡ah! ¡Miren esto es hermoso!

Las otras dos chicas se acercaron, y vieron un pequeño robot como los que se suponía, habitaban antiguamente las arenas de Lanayru, sin embargo, no era uno de los que solían trabajar en las minas porque era demasiado pequeño, parecía más bien un adorno de mesa.

-¡Es tan lindo! – exclamó Zelda

-Lo sé Zelda, me gusta… Oye chico- dijo Leah.

-Sí ¿qué pasa?

-¿Ésta cosa funciona? ¿O qué era?

-¡Ah! Es un pequeño robot, sí funciona, pero es sólo uno de muestra, realmente no hace nada más que emitir unos cuantos sonidos y ya. Cuando se enciende, se ilumina un poco pero sólo eso.

-¡No importa! Tiene una cara adorable, miren eso… es tan tierno.

-¿Crees que a Link le guste, Zelda?

-¡Seguro! A él le gustan este tipo de cosas, le parecerá genial, a mí me encanta, es tan pequeño y lindo…

-Muy bien creo que han encontrado lo que buscaban, pueden dármelo, lo limpiaré y lo guardaré en una caja, veré si encuentro una en la que quepa.

-Muchísimas gracias ¿te debemos algo?

-Claro que no, es mi trabajo ayudar a las personas que vienen.

-Al menos tú lo haces bien-dijo Leah- el tipo que nos tocó de guía es un patán, sólo hace comentarios sobre "si se caen nadie los va a ayudar"

-Jejeje, así es él, pero de todos modos si caen, los tiene que sacar, siempre lo hace.

-En cierta parte lo entiendo, tener que lidiar con gente torpe que no ve hacia dónde camina todos los días debe ser agotador…

-Lo es.

Unos momentos después, el chico les entregó la caja y el pequeño robot, fueron a la posada a dejarlo en su habitación para entregárselo luego, y regresaron con el grupo. Nadie se enteró de que se habían ido, se perdieron más de la mitad del recorrido pero por lo menos pudieron ver lo que querían, lo demás había sido pura historia. El abrasador sol se ocultó alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, justo cuando la exploración terminó. El director les dijo a todos que a las siete, después de la cena, se reunirían detrás de la posada para hacer la fogata. Estaban muy emocionados de ir, tanto que llegaron antes de las siete. Uno de los profesores agradeció a la diosa por el exitoso viaje y pidió para que el último día saliera bien. Luego empezaron a comer golosinas y a reír. Zelda tocó una hermosa canción en el arpa que a todos les gustó, excepto a Allie y a Mía claro. Regresó a sentarse con su grupo de amigos, Link la felicitó por su talento con el arpa.

-Tocas muy bien.

-Gracias Link, pero que yo recuerde, tú tampoco lo haces mal.

-Claro, tú me enseñaste ¿no?

-Jeje pues, sí… mmm tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Y Creo que te gustará mucho, ayer me diste algo muy lindo así que hoy es mi turno de darte algo.

-Zelda… te dije que no era necesario.

-Que no haya sido necesario no significa que no pueda hacerlo. Ten, aquí está.

-Hmm ¿qué puede ser? ¿Una bomba quizás?

-¡Link!

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, sé que si intentaras asesinarme lo harías de otra manera.

-JA-JA, deja de bromear y ábrelo, quiero ver tu reacción.

-Pues no la verás, lo abriré en mi habitación cuando nadie pueda verme.

-¡LINK!

-Jajajaja, no tienes idea de lo divertida que te ves cuando dices mi nombre así…

-¿Lo vas a abrir o no?

-Sí, sí pero no me pegues… a ver… ¡WOW! ¿Es esto un robot Zelda?

-¡Sí! ¿Es muy lindo no?

-¡Ni hablar! ¡ES GENIAL! Me encanta, mira esa carita jaja es muy lindo, awww ¿hace algo?

-No mucho, sólo sonidos…

-Increíble, sabes muy bien que amo las cosas de este tipo, son como… ¿reliquias? Las cosas antiguas son impresionantes. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Mmm digamos que tengo mis contactos.

-Ah vaya… jeje, muchas gracias Zelda, me encantó, es el mejor recuerdo que puedo llevarme de aquí, claro como no estuviste conmigo en todo el recorrido.

-Ah… sí, es que Leah estaba algo problemática así que…

-Lo imagino, no te preocupes. Zelda… en serio, es de los regalos más geniales que me has dado, jamás pensé que pudieras encontrar algo así aquí, es muy especial para mí.

-Sé que no es tan lindo como lo que tú me diste pero…

-¿Bromeas? Es perfecto, míralo es tan pequeño… cabe en mi mano, lo adoro. Mmm ¿tienes una aguja o algo así?

-¿Eh? Mmm no… sólo este cuchillo.

-¿Por qué traes un cuchillo?

-Papá lo trajo para cortar la madera de la fogata.

-Ah… ya me habías empezado a preocupar.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Voy a ponerle tu nombre a mi robot en parte de atrás.

-Awww Link…

-Bueno queridos alumnos- dijo el director- ya sólo nos queda un día más así que deben de aprovecharlo muy bien, por hoy hemos terminado, vayan a descansar. Mañana iremos a ver el Galeón de las Arenas, la última parte de nuestro viaje. Duerman bien, hasta mañana.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a dormir, Link estaba muy emocionado con el pequeño robot y Vic y Cocu estaban maravillados también, jamás habían visto algo así. Zelda estaba muy contenta de que le hubiera gustado, y agradeció a las chicas por haberla ayudado. Ahora, sólo falta esperar por mañana y… rogar porque salga bien.

* * *

><p>Hmm es el segundo capítulo sin ningunda maldad por parte de Allie y Mía... no, eso no significa que ya se rindieron (ojalá y lo hicieran xD) Quizás en el próximo regresen recargadas! jajaja ya será la útlima parte del viaje :D wiii y yo creo que solo eso tengo que decir :D<p>

Hasta luegooooo


	17. Capítulo 17: El Galeón de las Arenas

¡Un nuevo capítulo! :) creo que les va a gustar mucho :D por cierto, ¡ya llegamos a las 150 reviews! No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que haría tantas con mi primer fic aww esto es muy emotivo :') Jajaja gracias a todos por escribirme sus comentarios, en serio, muchos me matan de risa, otros me dan ideas y otros pues me dan a entender que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo n.n Y sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo 17 :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**El Galeón de las Arenas**

-¡Ya es el último día! No lo puedo creer…

-¡Ni yo! Voy a extrañar mucho esto… me encantó todo el viaje.

La mayoría de los alumnos hacían comentarios por el estilo. Ninguno de ellos quería terminar este viaje, pues había sido muy divertido e interesante. Ya estaban en camino y a apenas unos pocos minutos de conocer el famoso Galeón de las Arenas. Era algo curioso, Lanayru era un desierto por completo; sin embargo, el lugar donde se encontraba este gran barco, era un extenso y cristalino mar. La historia contaba que era parte de las culturas antiguas y que gracias a las bendiciones de la Diosa, nunca se secó. Era realmente un oasis en medio de la arena, al menos eso decían los que vivían ahí. El Galeón había sido convertido en un museo con artefactos importantes de la historia y también con piezas actuales que eran consideradas relevantes. Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, ya habían llegado al muelle y como siempre, estaban formados en dos filas esperando a abordar el barco-museo.

-A mí me da miedo, ¿qué tal que se hunde?- apuntó Grusi.

-No se hundirá, hacen exposiciones diarias y jamás sucede nada, además deben darle un buen mantenimiento- dijo Leah.

-Pero eso no importa, un accidente puede suceder.

-No creo que pase algo- interrumpió Zelda, que estaba justo detrás de ellas en la fila con Link- sé que estas nerviosa pero ¡por la Diosa!, si algo sucede, te van a rescatar.

-¡Uf! Van a rescatarme, eso me hace sentir tan segura… ¿y si no logran hacerlo?

-¿La cobarde de Leah tiene miedo?-dijo Cocu que iba con Vic atrás de Link.

-¡Cállate tarado! No soy yo, es Grusi. Aunque apuesto a que ti te da más miedo que a ella.

-¡Muy bien! Empiecen a caminar, sino ustedes dos empezarán una batalla que sí podría hundir el barco-dijo Link.

-¡¿El qué va a hundir el barco?!-preguntó Grusi preocupada.

-Nada, vamos, ya están todos avanzando- respondió Zelda.

Sin nada más que agregar, comenzaron a subir al galeón. Había varios niveles y todos se dispersarsaron entre ellos. Los salones de exposición eran muy grandes. Zelda y sus amigos se quedaron en el primer nivel observando las esculturas, artefactos, piedras etc., que estaban en los pedestales. Casualmente, Allie y su grupo también se habían quedado ahí. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y a Link.

-¡Buenos días! Hola Zelda, hola Link.

-Buenos días Allie, ¿cómo sigues del incidente en Eldin?

-Genial, con tus cuidados mejoré muy rápido. ¿Y tú Zelda, cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, muy bien. Link me dijo que estuviste un poco… "intensa" el día que te lastimaste.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, nos contó que estabas viendo cosas y que parecías… loca.

-Link, querido, veo que le contaste…

-Ah… sí, disculpa s-si no querías que lo hiciera… es que… amm no sé, fue todo tan raro que necesitaba desahogarme.

-Jeje…-hizo una risa con un tono falso-no te preocupes… no importa. Yo sé lo que vi, e imagino lo que pudo haber pasado.

Miró directamente a Zelda a los ojos, queriendo decir que sabía, o al menos suponía, que ella tuvo algo que ver con las cosas que pasaron esa noche. Allie no era despistada, y sabía muy bien cómo investigar esos asuntos, por tanto se aseguró de que su enemiga lo supiera a perfección. Funcionó, pues ella no dijo nada, y notó algo de preocupación en el rostro de la chica a la que odiaba. Sonrió vilmente y continuó:

-Pero no importa, todo va a resolverse, aunque alguien… tenga que pagarlo.

-¿Cómo? Allie no comprendo ¿qué pasó y qué va a resolverse?…

-Quise decir que… no importa, lo que pasó fue que mis nervios por el golpe me hicieron una mala jugada y pues… qué pena que alguien tuvo que pagarlo, osea tú, porque… sé que pasaste una noche cansada. Te agradezco tu sacrificio por mí.

-No te preocupes. Al menos ya estás mejor y puedes disfrutar de todo.

-¡Claro! Amm, bueno creo que tengo que irme, mis amigos me están esperando así que nos veremos luego- caminó frente a Zelda y continuó- aquí hay cosas muy valiosas… sería una lástima que se rompieran ¿no?

Se fue sin dejar lugar a ningún otro comentario. Link hizo una expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Qué te dijo Allie?

-Nada, que le gusta el museo.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Zelda? Te veo preocupada…

-No, nada. Vamos con los demás ¿sí?

-Claro, como quieras.

Caminaron hasta el resto del grupo. Leah también notó la cara que su mejor amiga tenía, la apartó un poco de los demás y le habló.

-¿Zelda qué te pasa?

-¡Ay Leah, no sabes! Creo que… Creo que Allie descubrió todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Todo el qué?

-¡Ayyyyyyy! Lo que hicimos la otra noche, que la asustamos y eso.

-Ah… ¿por qué dices que lo sabe?

-Hace unos minutos Link y yo estábamos por ahí parados y ella llegó a "saludarlo". Él le preguntó cómo estaba y ella dijo que bien y que ya sabía lo que había ocurrido. Me miró directamente, como queriéndome decir que se había dado cuenta…

-Quizás no sabe nada, solamente está haciendo especulaciones y dijo eso para ver tu reacción.

-Sí, pero no es únicamente eso. Creo que va a intentar hacer algo. Dijo que en este museo habían muchas cosas valiosas y que sería una lástima si se rompieran.

-Hmm… es obvio que va a hacerte una maldad. Te las hace siempre sólo porque le da la gana, y ahora que cree que le hiciste algo, va a hacerla con más razón. Si planea inculparte, no lo va a lograr. Intenta alejarte de ella.

-Claro que lo voy a hacer.

La jornada transcurrió tranquila, tanto, que alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando llamaron a todos los estudiantes al salón principal, Zelda no había sentido presencia alguna de Allie ni de lejos. Pensó que tal vez había decidido vengarse de otra manera y no haría nada ese día, pero no bajó la guardia. Cuando el salón estuvo lleno, les anunciaron a todos que a las siete de la noche en punto se reunirían en la cubierta del barco para presenciar un espectáculo que hacían las criaturas del mar a esa hora, así que se acordó subir diez minutos antes para estar a tiempo. Era lo último que verían en el día, pequeños animalitos nadando en el agua haciendo formas a la luz de la luna.

-Uf… qué emocionante-dijo Leah.

-No pongas esa actitud, será muy lindo.

-Ay Grusi, un montón de animales en el agua…

-Pero hacen cosas bonitas, te apuesto a que cuando lo veas vas a cambiar de opinión.

-Ah… ¿una apuesta? Bien, si gano yo, me quedo con tu gorra verde, me gusta mucho.

-¡Lo sé es muy linda! Espera ¡no! Mi gorrita no…

-Se vale cualquier cosa.

-Hmm bien. Pero si yo gano, cuando regresemos a Neburia, vas a tener que pasar un día COMPLETO con… Cocu.

-¡QUÉ! No… de ninguna manera, ya no quiero tu gorra, olvídalo.

-Tú dijiste cualquier cosa. Acepta las consecuencias.

-Ugh… yo y mis estúpidos comentarios.

El día avanzó normalmente y a las cinco Zelda y los demás subieron al último nivel. Ahí, había una habitación con una escultura en vidrio de la Diosa. La había hecho un importante artista de Eldin y aunque no tenía valor histórico, sí valía mucho artísticamente. Entró con Leah, Grusi y Vic. Link y Cocu estaban comiendo en la pequeña cafetería… como en muchas ocasiones, tenían hambre. Rodearon la estatua admirando los detalles que hacían de la pieza, una majestuosa y casi perfecta réplica de la que estaba en Neburia. Tenía más o menos la altura del marco de una puerta, quizás un poco más grande. Era tan transparente que se podía ver todo a través de ella. Incluso a Allie. ¡Allie!

-¡ALLIE!-gritó Zelda

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Vic.

-¡Es que…!

Antes de tener tiempo de terminar su oración, la hermosa estatua comenzaba a caer al suelo. En unos instantes, no había más que cristales esparcidos por todo el piso de la habitación, aquella linda escultura, se había reducido a un montón de pedazos de diferente tamaño, algunos tan pequeños que era imposible reconstruirla. Habría que hacer una nueva por completo. Los chicos observaban al piso, y Zelda miraba a Allie parada frente a ella, con su grupo de amigos atrás. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, dirigidos a los de su contrincante, quien sólo la veía seriamente con una leve curva en sus labios, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que había causado.

-¡Por la Diosa Zelda! ¿Cómo pudiste romper esta obra de arte tan preciada?-dijo Allie hipócritamente.

-¡DE QUÉ HABLAS ARPÍA! ¡Sabes perfectamente que yo no hice nada!

-Pues… yo no diría eso ¿O sí chicos?-preguntó dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

-Claro que no, vimos perfectamente cómo tiraste la estatua-intervino una chica.

-Escucha Allie, nosotros sabemos que no fue así, Zelda te vio y justo en ese instante se cayó. Ni si quiera la tocó ni ella ni ninguno de nosotros-dijo Vic.

-Tú no te metas, que no estamos contigo, a menos que quieras ser culpado junto con tu estúpida amiga.

-¡La única estúpida aquí eres tú Allie!-gritó Leah- ya estamos hartos de tus maldades, te juro que cuando pueda las vas a pagar. Te voy a arrancar cada cabello que tienes en esa horrible cabeza.

-Uh… me das miedo salvajita.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Leah… tranquilízate, no hagas las cosas peor- le aconsejó Grusi.

-No te preocupes, no vale la pena pelear con esta… con esta… arpía. Te odio.

-Y yo a ti. Ahora, Zelda… es mejor que notifiques tu imprudencia y le digas al director de este museo que rompiste la escultura.

-¡CÁLLATE! Si sigues culpándome de lo que yo no hice…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerme algo?

-¡Sí!

Y con una furia que jamás en su vida había sentido por alguien, y que tampoco pensó que podía sentir, le dio una cachetada a Allie. Inmediatamente, se la devolvió y comenzaron a pelear.

-¡Eres una estúpida! COMO TE ATREVES RUBIA ESPANTOSA.

-¡Deja de insultarme! Eres una… ¡Au! ¡Mi pelo no me lo jales!

Continuaron la pelea por unos momentos más. Los demás intentaban separarlas pero era imposible. El enojo que cada una sentía era demasiado, ninguna se rendía. Allie empujó a Zelda hasta la pared con fuerza y luego ella hizo lo mismo. Se aruñaron, se pellizcaron, se jalaron del pelo, hasta que…

-¡POR LA DIOSA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?

Súbitamente el salón quedó en completo silencio. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta, donde estaba el director Gaepora y dos maestros más, que al escuchar los gritos que provenían de ahí, vinieron lo más rápido posible. Las dos chicas se separaron y no pronunciaron palabra. Esperaban la reacción de los profesores.

-Que alguien me explique lo que ha sucedido aquí.

-Señor… con todo respeto… permítame explicarle lo que pasó-dijo Vic.

-Mjm, adelante, cuéntame.

-Bien-dio un suspiro profundo- Zelda, Leah, Grusi y yo vinimos aquí a ver la escultura. Estábamos admirando lo linda que estaba, cuando de repente… su hija vio a Allie a través de ella y justo en ese momento se cayó y se rompió. Allie miró a Zelda de una manera muy extraña y la culpó por lo que pasó, pero… yo sé que ella no fue, estaba a su lado y en ningún momento tocó nada. Luego, comenzaron a pelear.

-Fue Zelda, señor director, nosotros la vimos- intervino una chica amiga de Allie.

-¡Eso es mentira! Fue Allie, quería culpar a Zelda pero en realidad no hizo nada-dijo Leah.

-No intentes defender a tu amiga ¡está claro que fue ella!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡NO!

-¡BASTA! ES SUFICIENTE. Las dos van a pagar las consecuencias, sea quien sea que haya roto la escultura, han formado una pelea innecesaria. No hay manera de comprobar ninguna de las versiones así que ambas van a estar castigadas. Zelda y Allie vengan aquí.

Lentamente se acercaron al director, calladas y sin levantar la mirada.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes.

-Papá…. Yo no…

-No digas nada Zelda… hayas sido tú o no, eso no te da derecho de participar en peleas de este tipo. Ni a ti tampoco Allie. Las dos están castigadas el resto del viaje, y cuando regresemos a Neburia, van a tener que ayudar una semana en la cocina y en la limpieza de TODA la Academia.

-Ok…-dijeron ambas.

-Y por supuesto, hoy no subirán a cubierta a ver el espectáculo marino del que les hablamos. Es una pena que se lo pierdan pero… tienen que responsabilizarse de sus acciones. Zelda, tú te quedarás en el salón de espera de la entrada y tú Allie te irás a la oficina de reuniones. Ahí estarán hasta las ocho de la noche. Creo que tienen tiempo suficiente para reflexionar lo que han hecho. Mientras tanto veré como se paga este desastre que hicieron. Es todo.

Nuevamente el salón quedó en silencio. Los maestros y el director se retiraron, al igual que Allie y sus amigos hicieron unos segundos después. Zelda comenzó a llorar, Leah la abrazó y le dijo unas palabras.

-No tienes por qué llorar. Aclararemos todo esto, lo prometo. Hablaremos con tu papá, no vamos a dejar que esa estúpida se salga con la suya, no es justo.

-Lo sé… lo sé Leah. Gracias por defenderme amigos, en serio.

-Por la Diosa, Zelda. Sabes que siempre vamos a defenderte, incluso cuando seas culpable-dijo Vic.

-¿Qué? Jeje, no. Cuando sea culpable no deben hacerlo. No es correcto- limpió las lágrimas de sus mejllas- bien, creo que deberían irse a disfrutar de lo que aún no han visto. Yo iré a… al salón a "reflexionar".

-No vamos a dejarte sola-dijo Grusi.

-No pueden quedarse conmigo, si mi papá regresa y ve que estoy con ustedes se molestará porque tengo que estar sola. Ustedes saben…

-Bueno tienes razón. Te prometo que a las ocho en punto estaremos fuera esperándote.

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien.

Fueron a dejarla a la entrada del salón. Ahí se quedó por largo tiempo pensando en lo que había ocurrido. _"Sé que estuvo muy mal pelearme con ella. Pero aunque lo sé, no me arrepiento, hace mucho quería darle su merecido o decirle unas cuántas cosas… Hoy se pasó, y sé que fue injusto porque yo no rompí la estatua, aunque si soy responsable por la pelea. Creo que, también tengo que aceptar mis errores. Vaya… nunca había hecho una cosa así, pero se siente tan genial saber que le diste su lección a quién te ha hecho la vida imposible por un tiempo. Ay Allie, espero que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo. Me ganaste un castigo y por tu culpa ahora me voy a perder el espectáculo. ¡AY NO! En serio quería verlo. Ugh… Todo por su tonta culpa… ¡LA ODIO!"_

-¡LA ODIO!

-¿A quién odias?

-¿Ah? ¡Link! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te escuché entrar… no deberías estar aquí.

-Pues… no me escuchaste porque se ve que estás muy concentrada en tus reflexiones jeje. Ya sé que no debería estar aquí, pero quería verte. Supe lo que pasó.

-Sí, mi papá se enojó mucho por… la pelea.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya se le pasó. Yo hablé con él y jeje, me echó la culpa a mí de esto por no estar contigo cuidándote.

-Por la Diosa, tú no tienes que ver en eso…

-Zelda… lo dijo en broma. No te exaltes. Habló con el director de este lugar y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya había pasado antes que la gente quebraba esa escultura en particular y que pues, el artista de esto, está siempre feliz de rehacerla. Jeje, ¿extraño no? Pero bueno, lo único que tendrá que pagar es el material, que pues no es muy caro así que está feliz porque todo salió bien y ya sólo piensa en el espectáculo de los peces.

-¿En serio no está molesto? Yo lo vi muy enojado…

-Claro que estaba enojado, cuando entró y te vio agarrando del pelo a otra chica… claramente se enojó. Pero sabes que es muy tranquilo y ya le pasó.

-Gracias a la Diosa.

-Y pues… yo vine a verte y a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Mi papá te dio permiso de sacarme?

-Ah… no. Pero no quiero que te pierdas lo de los peces.

-¿Y si nos ve?

-No nos va a ver. Tranquila. Lo veremos desde un lugar… diferente del de los demás.

-Link ¿Qué hiciste?

-Jajaja, es una sorpresa. Ven.

La tomó de la mano y cuidadosamente salieron del salón para que nadie los viera. Pasaron por la cabina principal. Zelda vio que Link le hizo un gesto con la mano a uno de los encargados de la terraza frontal y luego abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras. Las subieron y llegaron afuera del barco justo en el extremo frente. Se miraba perfectamente la dirección que llevaba.

¿Cómo hiciste para traerme hasta esta parte del barco? Se supone que nadie puede venir aquí.

-Amm digamos que una pequeña charla con el encargado y... ¡listo!

-Vaya, tú siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no?

-Vamos, sólo conseguí un permiso y ya.

-Si mi papá se entera de que no estas con los demás…

-Jeje tranquila, no se dará cuenta. Te traje aquí porque se puede ver mejor el espectáculo de los peces.

-¡Sí! Mira el mar hacia abajo se ve mucho mejor, la luz del frente ilumina el agua, se ve bastante bien.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que los peces aparezcan.

Minutos después, los peces y otras criaturas empezaron a aparecer, se acercaban y se alejaban del barco, movían el agua de manera que la luz que emitía el barco, hacía que se vieran formas que rodeaban a los pequeños animales. Poco a poco iban surgiendo más, y quiénes hacían las formas eran los pececitos. Algunos saltaban en el agua y las gotitas se veían en el aire iluminadas por la luz de las estrellas y la luna, parecía polvo de magia. Zelda estaba maravillada de lo que estaba ante sus ojos, le encantó todo y pensó que hubiera sido una lástima perderse un suceso tan fantástico como ese.

-Wow Link, no hay cosa que pueda encontrar en este desierto, en el bosque o en un volcán para dártelo y que se compare con esto que has hecho.

-No necesitas darme algo Zelda.

-Es que fue increíble, y siento que tengo que devolver este gesto tan lindo que tuviste conmigo.

-El hecho de poder verte todos los días y estar contigo, es mucho más lindo que cualquier espectáculo que pudiera ver.

-Link…

No supo qué otra cosa decir, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y giró su cabeza para que él no pudiera notarlo, sin embargo, él puso la mano en su mejilla y la giró de vuelta. Ambos estaban viéndose a los ojos.

-Tus mejillas se ven muy tiernas con ese color rosado.

-¡Link! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Jeje es la verdad. Eres de las chicas más bonitas que he conocido.

-Ah… ¡Y-ya basta! Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, me voy a ir…

-Jaja está bien, ya no las diré, no quiero que te vayas. Quédate.

-B-bien.

Link dio un paso atrás y cuando Zelda iba a preguntarle hacia dónde iba, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la abrazó. Luego apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella y dijo:

-Mira hacia el agua de lejos, las estrellas se reflejan en ella.

-Ah…. Mjm… - respondió muy nerviosa. Sólo sentir su respiración en el cuello le pasaba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Hm… fue un viaje hermoso ¿no?

-S-si… ¡sí! Fue muy divertido, me gustó.

-Igual a mí. Creo que deberíamos volver, no queremos que tu papá vaya al salón y no te encuentre ahí jeje.

-Sí, con todo terminado, es mejor regresar. Hoy fue un día… lindo y a la vez trágico.

-No pongas atención a las cosas malas.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti… mi día terminó increíble.

Se dieron y abrazo y bajaron nuevamente al barco. Zelda entró al salón, y a las ocho el maestro Buhel llegó a notificarle que su castigo había terminado. Estuvo muy feliz por el resto de la noche, debido a lo que Link había hecho por ella. Básicamente el incidente de Allie, se le olvidó por completo.

* * *

><p>Ok tengo una confesión que hacer, quería escribir palabras más feas en contra de Allie pero me pareció inapropiado y mal sonante así que me abstuve de insultos muy explícitos jaja. Pero ustedes me han enviado mensajes y reviews con unas cuantas malas palabras dirigidas hacia ella así que, yo sé que la detestan tanto como la detesté yo hoy xD nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo ¡Y saben qué! ¡Este sábado es mi graduación! ¡no puedo creerlo! Ya voy a tener mi título del colegio n.n jijijiji :3 en fin creo que es todo, ¡hasta la próxima!<p> 


	18. Capítulo 18: De Regreso a Neburia

****¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Recién salió del horno un nuevo capítulo :D Amm, este... ya va a ser Navidad en menos de una semana y yo no había actualizado... u.u soy víctima de la pereza lo confieso. :$ Peeeeeero, aquí tienen el capítulo 18 :D Gracias a todos por leer n.n :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**De Regreso a Neburia**

-¡Diosas! Qué injusto… yo no hice nada y estoy aquí limpiando este gigantesco pasillo… No se ha aseado desde que nos fuimos al viaje… vaya que está sucio…-decía Zelda mientras barría.

Recién ayer habían regresado de Lanayru y aún quedaba una semana de vacaciones, todos descansaban excepto ella y Allie. Ya era casi mediodía pero le faltaba bastante para terminar, especialmente por las pequeñas "bromas" que su rival le hacía y viceversa. Allie había roto las bolsas de basura que Zelda ya había recogido, también entró con los zapatos enlodados y desordenó los estantes de la cocina. Zelda no se quedó atrás, hizo un desastre en las habitaciones que Allie ya había aseado y "accidentalmente" derramó las pociones en el almacén. Era una guerra de nunca acabar y así de eterno sería su castigo si no dejaban la pelea y se unían para terminar más rápido. Cuando por fin estuvo limpio el pasillo, Zelda se dirigió a los baños para ordenar los jabones y las toallas. Ahí también estaba Allie lavando las tinajas. Ambas se miraron desafiantes y regresaron a lo suyo. Momentos después se rompió el silencio.

-Oye Allie… estamos tardando mucho…

-Tú eres la que tarda porque eres lenta.

-No me digas así. Sólo quiero que dejemos de hacernos esto porque nos atrasa demasiado.

-Pff…

-Allie, hablo en serio. ¿Te das cuenta? Nos hemos hecho cosas la una a la otra y por culpa de eso hemos tenido que rehacerlas mil veces, ¿no te aburre eso?.

-Lo que me aburre es tener que verte la cara toda la mañana. No creas que tus palabras van a hacer que me una a ti para hacer estos trabajos, si quieres que terminemos rápido deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar tonta.

-¡No me insultes!

-TONTA, TONTA, TONTA.

-¡Allie! ¡Eres una insoportable! ¡No puedo esperar a terminar esto para alejarme de ti!

-¡Mejor aléjate tú pero de Link!

-¿De Link? Estás loca NO LO HARÉ. No puedo creer que hagas todo esto por un chico.

-Pues tú también lo haces, si quisieras parar todo, te alejarías de él y punto, pero eres una chillona…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Pues ven a callarme!

-¡Arrrrgh!

Iban a empujarse cuando la señora de la cocina entró al baño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Están peleando? ¿Quieren una semana más de castigo o qué?

-¿Una semana más? Ah… ah no, no, no… jeje –dijo Zelda nerviosa- no estábamos peleando…

-Hmm…

-E-es cierto- intervino Allie- no estábamos peleando, es sólo que ambas queríamos limpiar el retrete y estábamos… decidiendo quién.

-Eso espero, si escucho más alboroto le avisaré al director- la señora salió con un paso firme.

-"¿Ambas queríamos limpiar el RETRETE?" ¡Qué clase de excusa es esa! Nadie quiere limpiar el retrete NUNCA.

-Mejor cállate torpe, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y ya no digas nada. Si me dan una semana más de castigo por tu culpa no vivirás ni para limpiar la primera habitación.

-Ah…- Zelda dio un profundo suspiro y sin pronunciar palabra siguió ordenando.

Alrededor de las doce y media todo estaba limpio y nítido. Ambas se dirigieron a la oficina del director Gaepora para informarle que habían terminado, él les dijo que estaba bien, que podía retirarse y se fueron por lados opuestos. Zelda estaba algo pensativa, no entendía muchas cosas y fue a sentarse cerca del estanque. _"No entiendo por qué me odia tanto, bueno… Sé la razón, pero no comprendo por qué simplemente no intenta gustarle por medios normales y deja de hacerme la vida imposible. No es como que Link fuera algo más que mi amigo… Ay pero sí quisiera que lo fuera… ¡Qué estoy diciendo! Ah… Y no sólo es ella, también Mía. Diosas… sí que es difícil ser joven. No, en realidad no lo es. No tengo por qué frustrarme por culpa de otras personas, mejor pensaré en cosas felices… y lindas… y encantadoras, caballerosas, tiernas, como Link…" _Se sonrojó al mencionar en su mente las cualidades de su mejor amigo, quien casualmente la vio sentada y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Zelda ¿por qué tus mejillas están rojas?

-¿Eh? ¡Ay! Ah…. No es que… estoy agitada es todo.

-No es fácil limpiar toda la academia ¿no?

-No, para nada.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar mañana y lo que resta de tu castigo.

-¿En serio lo harías?- dijo pensando en lo genial que sería que él estuviera con ella. Pero a la vez pensó que eso volvería las cosas peor con Allie-No… ¿sabes qué? Mejor no. El castigo es mío no tuyo.

-Pero no me importa ayudar, no tengo nada qué hacer.

-Muchas gracias pero… no te preocupes.

-Te noto seria, o triste… ¿te pasa algo?

-Link… ¿qué harías si… digamos, le gustas a una chica y entonces comienza a hacerme maldades porque me odia y quiere que me aleje de ti?

-¿Ah? No entiendo… ¿te está haciendo algo alguien?

-¡No, no! Jeje… es que mientras limpiaba los cuartos… escuché a dos chicas hablando de una situación similar y me pregunté qué harías tú si fueras el muchacho en cuestión…

-Ah… no lo sé. Si la chica es linda pues…

-¿Pues qué?

-Jajaja, nada. Creo que si él tiene una buena amistad con la chica a la que molestan él debería defenderla, a menos que le guste la otra... pero aun así estaría mal porque aunque la quisiera, su amiga no debe sufrir por su culpa.

-Pero no es tu culpa que les gustes….

-¿Qué les guste?

-Osea… que ella guste de él, quise decir…

-Mmm bueno no lo sé, depende de cada persona. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Déjame en paz! No voy a hacer lo que tú me digas….- se escuchó una voz que se acercaba.

-Cállate Cocu, vas a hacer lo que yo te pida ¿oiste?

-Grrr…

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Zelda.

-No sé, ven. Vamos a ver.

Se levantaron y caminaron un poco. Vieron a Leah y a Cocu sentados en una banca con muchos papeles y anotaciones.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Link.

-¡Nada!- respondió Cocu precipitado.

-¿Nada? ¡Hm! Eso quisieras inútil- dijo Leah- es que Cocu está castigado por haberse comido unas cuantas cosas del almacén que íbamos a usar para el Día de la Diosa, así que nuestro sabio director lo hizo mi asistente personal respecto a la organización del evento. ¡Ja! Estoy en la gloria, gracias por comerte eso Cocu, me quitarás mucho trabajo de encima.

-Cállate, ahora te toca a ti ordenar más de eso.

-Oh no… serás tú quién lo ordene. Tendrás que ir mañana a la plaza a hacer el pedido.

-Parece que Cocu ha sido domado- dijo Zelda.

-Yo no he sido domado por nadie, es que esta insoportable cree que va a mandarme, pero no te acostumbres, al final de esta semana se invertirán las cosas.

-Tranquilo amigo- intervino Link- no te exaltes, no te hará menos persona ayudar un poco.

-Mejor camina, tenemos que ir a hablar con algunas personas aún-dijo Leah tomando a Cocu del cuello de la camisa llevándolo hacia la Academia.

-Ella es muy… amable.

-Jajaja es linda, tú lo sabes Link.

-Sí jeje, amm tengo hambre, voy a comer ¿vienes?

-Mmm no, aquí estaré ¿regresarás?

-Sí, volveré, nos vemos.

Link se fue en dirección a la Academia para comer. Zelda se sentó en la banca donde Leah y Cocu peleaban hace unos momentos para seguir pensando en sus asuntos. _"Me pregunto si Link se dará cuenta de lo que sucede… no, no lo creo, él no se da cuenta ni de sus propias cosas, mucho menos de que esas dos son unas arpías. No sé por qué no le he confesado lo que sucede, ¿merece saberlo, no? ¿Y para qué? ¿P ara que me defienda? No. Yo puedo sola. ¿Acaso tengo miedo de que no me crea, o… me abandone? No, Link no haría eso jamás… Pero, ¿y si le gusta Allie o Mía? De todas maneras si le gustara una de ellas, no significa que dejaría de ser mi amigo. Ayyy pero me dolería tanto saber que le gusta otra y no yo… Ah… ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo a sonrojar!"_

-¡No te pongas tan nerviosa por mi presencia querida Zelda!

-¿Mm?

-Hola linda, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Vilán! ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues disfrutar de tu belleza, hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿No me extrañas?

-¿E-extrañarte? Pues…

-No lo digas… yo sé que te ponen nerviosa estas preguntas.

-A mí no me ponen…

-¡Shh! No digas nada, deja que nuestros corazones hablen por sí solos.

-¿Qué? Vilán esto es ridículo, deja…

-Mi amada Zelda, estoy aquí por un solo motivo.

-Ah, ¿y qué necesitas?

-Vengo a pedirte algo- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomó a Zelda con una mano y puso la otra en su mejilla- eres tan linda…

-Vi-Vilán… quita tu mano de mi cara… esto es extraño.

-Extrañamente perfecto cariño. Dime… ¿Me acompañarías el día de la Diosa?

-¡Qué! ¿Me lo estás pidiendo de nuevo? Amm… es que…

-Si tienes pena no tienes que responder ahora.

-¡Yo no tengo pena! ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? Nunca me dejas hablar. Escucha: eres una buena persona, y me caes bien, aunque molestes a Link y digas todas esas cosas raras que me dices pero… es que ya tengo alguien más con quien ir.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-P-pues… es…

-No me digas, prefiero sufrir en la ignorancia que sufrir por una verdad dolorosa. Entiendo que te hayas precipitado a escoger a otro porque yo no me apresuraba a venir a ti, la próxima seré el primero en estar aquí, espérame.

-Ah…

Vilán se fue tan rápido que Zelda no tuvo tiempo de decir ni una tan sola palabra. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era que él se apareciera para decir este tipo de cosas... nuevamente. Dio un suspiro grande y observó hacia el suelo. Apenas unos segundos después, Link regresó.

-Amm ¿qué hacía Vilán aquí contigo?

-Ugh… molestando.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-No nada, en realidad estaba pidiéndome que fuera con él, el día de la diosa.

-Ah… ¿de nuevo?

-Sí.

-Jajaja la última vez creyó que le habías dicho que sí, sólo porque no le dijiste que no. Dijo que tú siempre tenías reacciones extrañas con él.

-No es que tenga "reacciones extrañas", es que siempre intento negarme y él interpreta eso como timidez o pena. ¡Diosas!

-Jeje, me causa algo de gracia. ¿Al menos ya sabe que irás con este apuesto chico que tienes al lado?

-¡Ja! Hoy tienes una autoestima algo alta ¿no?

-Soy irresistible acéptalo.

-Seguuuuuro Link…- _"¡Pero claro que lo eres!"_ pensó.

-¿Qué ridiculez te trajo hoy? ¿Alguna rosa como la vez pasada?

-Jaja, no. Hoy no hizo nada de eso… gracias a la Diosa…

-Je. Me alegra que vayas conmigo, aunque yo… ni si quiera te llevé aunque fuera una hoja de árbol…

-No te preocupes, no es necesario. Además, tú haces cosas muy lindas por mí aunque no sea por una invitación o por una fecha especial. Lo haces sólo porque quieres.

-Porque te quiero.

-S-sí…

-Mmm… ¿Qué tal estarán Leah y Cocu?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver cómo va?

-Seguro.

-Bien, vamos.

Se fueron a buscar a Leah y a Cocu. La tarde estaba avanzada y en poco tiempo el atardecer aparecería.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la isla, Vilán y Mía estaban hablando.<p>

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntó ella.

-Que viniera conmigo, pero dijo que no. Está muy tímida aún.

-¿Y aceptaste su "NO"?

-Pues… es que no la puedo obligar a que sea más desenvuelta cuando está conmigo.

-Ugh… eres un inútil, olvida el trato que teníamos. No puedo confiar en ti, eres un tarado, deberías haberle hecho algo a Link o haberle hecho creer a ella que él ya no iría con ella, ¿o es que aún no sabes que irán juntos?

-¿Irán juntos?

-¡Diosas! Olvídalo, haré algo más por mi cuenta. Si te necesito, te buscaré, pero lo dudo.

Enojada, caminó rápida y firmemente hacia la plataforma de vuelo para montarse en su neburí. Tenía un plan que pensar, y debía ser efectivo.

-Link irá conmigo el día de la diosa, quiera o NO.

* * *

><p>emm... qué estará tramando Mía... pues la verdad ni yo lo sé xD si tienen alguna sugerencia malévola pueden hacerla :P y Vilán, Vilán... ¿qué puedo decir de él? xD. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D.<p>

Por cierto, también me gustaría invitarlos a leer un nuevo fic que publiqué hace unos pocos días, se llama El Príncipe Enamorado, y se trata de que Link es el príncipe de Hyrule y Zelda trabaja en el castillo como su servidora, a él le gusta ella y trata de enamorarla pero ella aún no siente nada por él. Me gusta mucho n.n así que espero que a ustedes también si se animan a leerlo :P

No me perderé por más tiempo, lo prometo. Nos vemos luego :D.


	19. Capítulo 19: El Vestido Perfecto

Este... bueno, qué se supone que dice una autora cuando no actualiza hace ocho meses? XD La verdad no sé... tarde muchisimo si, pero no fue del todo mi intención, empecé la universidad y es algo pesadito ademas de que mis ratos libres me los pasaba haciendo otras cosas y no tenia muchia inspiracion tampoco. Por eso tuvo que pasar todo este tiempo pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y ya le agarre el ritmo a todo asi que ¡Estoy de vuelta! para compensar este "corto"... tiempo de ausencia, escribi dos capitulos y uno de ellos es del dia de la diosa! :$ hace mucho queria escribir ese capitulo y me gusto, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo n.n :D

Por cierto, para los que siguen mi otra historia de El príncipe enamorado, hoy actualizaré tambien un capítulo (el numero 4) por si quieren pasarse por alla igual n.n Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**El Vestido Perfecto**

-Tengo apenas unas horas para hacer que Link esté conmigo mañana, no puedo creer que dejé tanto tiempo pasar… Ja… pero aún no es tarde, no puede negarse a decirme que no. De hecho, no tiene que decirlo jaja, ni sabrá cuándo me dijo que "sí". Y Zelda… bueno, lo que ocurra con ella me tiene sin cuidado, no me importa.

Mía caminaba por su habitación pensando en un plan para lograr que Link fuera con ella al Día de la Diosa. Estaba dispuesta a todo y realmente poco le interesaba la manera en que lo haría.

-Bueno, pensaré en esto por la tarde, ahora, iré a buscar mi atuendo.

Se miró en el espejo para ver si estaba arreglada, luego salió de la habitación.

Por otro lado, Zelda, Leah y Grusi desayunaban en el comedor para después ir al Gran Bazar a buscar la ropa que usarían mañana por la noche.

-¿Ya tienen una idea de lo que van a usar?-preguntó Grusi.

-La verdad no- dijo Zelda pensativa- creo que prefiero no pensar qué usar porque así no estaré buscando algo específico que probablemente no encuentre, sino, cuando vea algo que realmente me encante, ese será el indicado.

-Woo… Buena filosofía jaja, tienes razón aunque… deberías buscar algo… un poco "sensual".

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres Leah?

-No sé, un escote algo así… a los chicos les gusta.

-¡Te volviste loca! Yo no soy de esas, no soy ni Mía ni Allie para vestirme así.

-Tranquila jaja sólo bromeo, te conozco y sé que te verás linda sin mostrar todo.

-Sí… En fin, apresurémonos o más tarde habrán muuuchas filas para comprar.

-¡Tienes razón! Vamos.

Las tres chicas se levantaron de la mesa, se arreglaron y se dirigieron a la plataforma de vuelo para ir al Gran Bazaar. Ahí se volvieron locas yendo de puesto en puesto buscando todo tipo de estampados y estilos de prendas.

-¡Miren esta tela!-dijo Leah- es hermosa, me encanta, pero… es sólo una tela… debí haber venido con más tiempo y mandar hacer un vestido a medida… genial, sueños rotos.

-No te preocupes- comentó con ánimo Grusi- si no está hecho con esta tela, no es para ti. Te gustan las cosas oscuras ¿no? Conozco una señora por aquí que vende prendas como esas, si quieres vamos.

-Bueno está bien, espero encontrar algo ahí. Zelda, ¿vienes?

-Ah… no, creo que sé dónde puedo hallar algo, nos vemos ahí en diez minutos, ¿les parece?

-Claro, pero no vayas a comprar algo sin que nosotras lo veamos primero ¿OK?

-Sí, sí… ustedes vayan, es el lugar del que les hablé.

-Sí ya sabemos, iremos para allá.

Las dos chicas se fueron en dirección opuesta mientras la emocionada joven se dirigía a una tienda muy "dulce" que había visto la última vez que vino. Recordaba haber observado unos bordados de flores y mariposas, y muchos accesorios de colores que le habían gustado. No tardó en encontrarla. Al entrar de inmediato se enamoró de un vestido que la impactó como ningún otro: Tenía mangas largas hasta medio brazo de color azul celeste, la parte del torso era un poco más oscura y con muchas piedras brillantes. Una cinta blanca gruesa adornaba la parte de la cadera amarrada con el moño al lado izquierdo. Dos tiras caían a lo largo de la falda del vestido. Los pliegues daban el efecto de movimiento y parecía ser bastante cómodo. Se dirigió hacia la muchacha detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, ¿necesita ayuda?-preguntó amablemente la joven, que se veía apenas un poco mayor que Zelda.

-Buenos días, sí, quiero probarme un vestido azul que vi afuera.

-¡Oh! Con mucho gusto, venga conmigo.

La muchacha tomó la prenda y la guió al vestidor. Se alejó para que no se sintiera observada e incómoda. Era algo tardado de poner. Mientras, Leah y Grusi llegaron a la tienda y entraron al vestidor a ver si su amiga había encontrado algo.

-¿Zelda?

-¡Oh, chicas!- exclamó desde atrás de la cortina- he encontrado un vestido hermoso que me encanta.

-¿En serio? ¡Muéstranos! Al menos tú hallaste algo, Leah no se conforma con nada desde que vio aquella tela.

-Ay Grusi… tú tampoco has encontrado nada así que no me recrimines a mí. Vamos Zelda enséñanos.

-Está bien…

Separó las cortinas y apareció tan radiante como esperaba verse la noche siguiente. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Era elegante y práctico. Se le notaba en la cara que lo amaba, y por las expresiones de sus amigas, era evidente que ese era el indicado.

-¡Zelda es precioso! Jamás te habías visto mejor- dijo Grusi emocionada- me encanta, es más que lindo.

-¡Vaya que sí! Está muy bonito, en ti se ve genial. Le encantarás a Link con él.

-Ah… espero que sí Leah. Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La joven encargada se acercó para ver si necesitaban algo más y se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha tan linda en aquel vestido.

-¡Diosas señorita! ¡Ese vestido le queda de maravilla!

-Muchas gracias- dijo Zelda un poco sonrojada.

-Muchas chicas van a querer verse como usted.

-Jeje… ah… había olvidado preguntarle, ¿cuánto cuesta?

-Quinientas rupias.

-¿Quinientas rupias? Santa Lanayru… no tengo tanto dinero…

-¿Cuántos es lo más que tienes?- intervino Leah.

-Sólo trescientos, tenía la mitad y mi papá me dio el resto… no quisiera pedirle más.

-¿Y si nosotras te prestamos?-sugirió Grusi.

-No chicas, ustedes aún no compran sus vestidos y pueden necesitar ese dinero.

-Sabes que no importa Zelda, esta será tu noche.

-No, no estaría bien, creo que… buscaré otro…

Desilusionada entró de nuevo al vestidor. Sus amigas se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué hacer. La joven encargada estaba un poco triste también, Zelda le había parecido una chica muy linda y pensaba que el vestido era hermoso. Estaba apesarada de que no pudiera tenerlo, así que se le ocurrió algo. Esperó a que saliera.

-Oye…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zelda.

-En serio quiero que tengas ese vestido, te ves hermosa en él, no sé si pueda lograrlo, pero trataré de conseguirte un descuento en él.

-¿En serio? ¿Podría hacer eso por mí?

-Hablaré con Madame Ross, la dueña.

-¡Te lo agradecería muchísimo!

-Bueno, ella es un poco excéntrica así que debes estar preparada para todo.

-Y… ¿eso qué quiere decir?

-Ya verás…

La muchacha desapareció tras una puerta y luego de unos minutos regresó.

-Lo hice… pero parece que quiere conocerte.

-¿Conocerme? ¿Pero por qué? No…

-¡Pero dónde está la dulce niña de la que me hablas! ¡Quiero conocerla, quiero ver uno de mis vestidos en esa preciosura de joven que me dices!... ¡Oh! ¡Pero en realidad son tres! ¿Cuál de todas es querida?

-Es ella madame, su nombre es Zelda.

-¡Zelda! ¡Raro pero hermoso nombre!- comenzó a darle aplausos- eres muy bonita niña, tan bonita como yo.

-Ah… Gracias… Supongo.

-Mjm… mjm, mjm… ¡Mjm! ¿Con que este es el vestido que quieres linda? Bueno, sólo porque me han dicho que te queda hermoso, te lo puedo dar por un precio especial. ¿Cuánto tienes?

-Sólo trescientos señora… ma-madame.

-Hmm… está bien llévatelo, pero tendrás que volver aquí y presentarme al muchacho al que quieres impresionar.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es…

-Nada nada de palabrerías, volverás porque yo lo digo. Quiero conocer a ese chico y saber si te merece. ¡Ay qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! Me encantan las historias románticas, una vez…

-Eh, disculpe madame Ross, pero estas chicas tienen poco tiempo y ya se tienen que ir así que… ¿por qué no les cuenta esas historias en otra ocasión?

-Está bien, tienes razón. ¡Nos veremos pronto!

-Adiós ¡y muchas gracias!- Dijo Zelda saliendo de la tienda con el vestido que tanto quería.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que esa mujer es MUY extraña?-preguntó Grusi.

-¡Qué va! Es Rarííííísima. Igual qué importa, Zelda tiene su vestido y eso es lo que importa.

-De hecho sí pero… en serio… ¿tengo que regresar con Link? Es decir, ni si quiera sé qué le diría para traerlo aquí.

-No lo sé pero deberías, no cualquiera te hace un descuento así.

-Es cierto Grusi, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Felizmente fueron a buscar los vestidos de las otras dos. Justo detrás de ellas estaba Allie, quien puso mucha atención a todo lo que hablaban y decían. Sin que se dieran cuenta, estuvo un buen rato en la tienda viendo todo lo que pasaba. Cuando las chicas se fueron, se acercó rápidamente a la joven que atendía, y le dijo algo en el oído para que nadie pudiera escuchar. Mientras tanto, Leah encontró un vestido azul marino con encaje, enfrente del torso tenía una franja blanca que seguía verticalmente por toda la falda y se ensanchaba a medida que los pliegues también. Estaba exquisitamente cosido y era muy elegante. Le quedaba muy bien ya que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y ojos verdes. Grusi escogió un vestido anaranjado muy suave, que se le veía tierno y femenino. No tenía tantos pliegues ni movimiento, lo que la hacía parecer más estilizada. Todas estaban contentas con lo que habían escogido. Descansaron un poco y luego regresaron a Neburia.

En la plaza, estaban Link, Cocu y Vic, haciendo básicamente nada. Ellas bajaron de sus neburíes y ellos se acercaron a saludar.

-Todo estaba bien en la isla hasta que la amargada de Leah apareció.-dijo Cocu.

-Te callas o te hago hacer de mesero mañana en la cena.

-Pfff intenta hacerlo y "accidentalmente" se me caerá un plato de comida encima de ti.

-¿Ah sí? Estás en mi lista de personas que piden a gritos que los humille públicamente.

-No empiecen, no empiecen- dijo Vic serenamente- ¿dónde estuvieron todo el día? Nadie las había visto.

-Ugh, ustedes son unos despistados, casi ninguna chica estuvo en la isla hoy.

-¿Y eso por qué Grusi?

-Porque fuimos a comprar lo que vamos a ponernos mañana.

-Oh…-dijo Link- es cierto, ¿por qué no se nos ocurrió?

-Ustedes siempre viven en otro mundo- comentó Zelda.

-Jejeje algo así. Te extrañé.

-Igual yo, me gusta ir al Gran Bazaar contigo.

Los dos se sonrieron un momento hasta que Cocu interrumpió para sugerir que fueran a cenar. Eran casi las seis. El cielo se tornaba naranja y el aire se empezaba a sentir frío. Se dirigieron a la Academia donde cenaron y la mayoría de los estudiantes fue a dormir emocionados por la noche siguiente. Zelda y Grusi aún no podían descansar, debían ayudar a Leah con los últimos detalles de la organización del Día de la Diosa, no era poco pero entre las tres lo harían más rápido.


	20. Capítulo 20: El Día de la Diosa Parte I

Bueno este ese el segundo capítulo que subo hoy XD y el primero del dia de la diosa, espero que les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**El Día de la Diosa Parte I**

¡Por fin era el día tan esperado! Los alumnos llenaban los pasillos corriendo de un lado a otro emocionados y tratando de mantener todo en orden para la noche. Leah se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y ya estaba en la plaza coordinando la decoración, el director Gaepora y los demás profesores estaban en una reunión cuadrando el programa oficial que se seguiría en la celebración. Estatuas en miniatura de la Diosa y de neburíes se podían ver colocadas en el centro de las mesas junto con elegantes arreglos de flores y cintas como decoración. Eran apenas las once de la mañana y la mayoría de lo necesario ya estaba listo; sin embargo, Leah sabía que a última hora siempre salía algo desprevenido así que trataba de que fuera algo no tan importante. Un buen grupo de estudiantes colocaban todo en su lugar, limpiaban, arreglaban y ayudaban en lo que podían. A eso de las tres de la tarde, todos se fueron a vestir, faltaban menos de tres horas para que comenzara todo. Zelda, Leah y Grusi estaban juntas cambiándose. Se peinaron, se maquillaron y apenas antes de las cinco ya habían terminado.

-¡Me encanta cómo nos vemos!

-Lo se Grusi, esto es como un sueño. Tantas veces vimos a chicos y chicas ir al Día de la Diosa y hoy nos toca a nosotras ¡es lo mejor!- dijo Zelda.

-Lo mejor es que vas con Link, Allie y Mía van a estar que se mueren de celos.-comentó Leah.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Intentaron tanto que no fuera con él y no pudieron evitarlo. Espero que esta sea la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Y así será, nos encargaremos de que así sea.

-Y finalmente… ¿Con quién irás Leah?

-Ah… no con nadie, con tanto trabajo no me di la molestia de averiguar quién era el chico que me enviaba las invitaciones, y no importa, lo mejor es pasarla con amigas.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Grusi- aunque si alguien te invita al primer baile…

-Por supuesto que no diré que no.

-Jajaja, es todo tan perfecto… Cuando Link y yo estemos juntos en el primer baile, espero no desmayarme de la emoción.

-Por favor Zelda no te pasará eso, no te vayas a poner nerviosa.

-No lo haré. Bueno chicas deberíamos ir a la estatua, ahí esperaré a Link.

-Bueno vamos.

Ya era totalmente de noche. Las antorchas que adornaban el sendero hacia la plaza se veían de ensueño, más aún con los arcos hechos de flores que se levantaban sobre el puente y en la entrada al lugar principal. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y a tomar su lugar en las mesas mientras los estudiantes se formaban cerca de la estatua de la diosa para después hacer la marcha de entrada a la plaza. Ya había algunos chicos y chicas en la estatua pero Link y los demás aún no llegaban. Zelda, Leah y Grusi platicaban mientras esperaban, cuando algo sorprendente pasó frente a ellas.

-¿Qué Diosas es…?- preguntó Leah.

-¡No es posible!-exclamó Grusi.

Zelda estaba muda con lo que vio. No tenía palabras para decir, estaba enojada, molesta, triste, rabiosa… Sólo quería ir y gritarle a esa chica por su atrevimiento, ¡tenía su mismo vestido! Y ese no era el problema, el problema era quién lo estaba usando.

-¡Eres una estúpida, eres el colmo de la vida Allie!- dijo Leah.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Oh! Pero no lo puedo creer… Zelda, parece que escogiste el mismo vestido que yo…

-No te hagas la desentendida, te juro que te romperé ese vestido hasta que quede hecho trizas, ven acá…

-¡No!-interrumpió Zelda, quién decidió tomar una actitud totalmente diferente a la que Allie esperaba, para que no sintiera que había ganado- no es necesario que hagas eso, de todas maneras, es sólo un vestido que… a mí se me ve mejor.

Allie se asombró de que su rival no reaccionara como ella quería, no se enojó y no mostró ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ella, lo que la puso furiosa por dentro, pero no lo demostró tampoco.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó Grusi.

-Pues… ayer vi el vestido en una tienda me gustó y lo compré.

-Eso es mentira…

-¡Ja! Está bien, les diré la verdad. No fue fácil conseguirlo, la chica tonta de la tienda no quería venderme una réplica de este vestido porque dijo que otra ya lo había comprado, así que… me hice pasar por amiga tuya y le dije que sería una sorpresa para ti que nos vistiéramos igual porque éramos como hermanas y luego de contarle muchas "historias" sobre experiencias juntas… me lo vendió.

-Siempre juegas sucio…

-¿Y qué?

-Da igual- dijo Zelda- jamás vas a verte mejor que yo.

-Querida si eso es lo que tú crees, no soy nadie para bajarte de esa nube, sólo mírate…

-Ya lo he hecho, y a diferencia de ti, yo no lo uso como si fuera una vulgar cualquiera.

-¡Cómo me dijiste!

Molesta por su comentario, tomó un vaso de jugo que tomaba un chico de por ahí y se lo lanzó a Zelda encima. Todos los que vieron la acción pusieron una cara inigualable, ese momento se guardaría en sus mentes por siempre. La pobre rubia sólo se quedó ahí, inmóvil sin hacer ni decir nada. Leah empujó a Allie a la pared con ganas de golpearla, pero sabía que algo así le traería problemas así que le dio una mirada asesina y regresó con su amiga. Grusi mientras tanto, trataba de encontrar algo con qué limpiarla. Inoportunamente el maestro Buhel llegó rápidamente a traer a Leah para arreglar un problema de última hora y no queriendo irse tuvo que hacerlo. Gracias a la diosa el instructor no se percató de nada. La única amiga que le quedaba la sentó en una banquita.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí Grusi… No quiero amargarme el día.

-No tienes por qué…. No es justo para ti, además esto tiene solución.

-¿Y cómo?- preguntó tristemente.

-La señora de la cocina tiene en el armario una pócima para telas que las regresa a su estado original. Una…o varias veces, me dio, jeje.

-¡En serio! ¡Grusi te amo eres genial!

-Bien vamos rápido.

-No tú no puedes ir, Leah se fue y Link vendrá a buscarme, tienes que quedarte aquí por si viene y le dices que me espere, que regresaré rápido.

-Tienes razón está bien.

-Bueno ya vuelvo.

Zelda se fue hacia la Academia de nuevo, buscó a la señora quién amablemente le regaló un poco de su pócima. Le habló de una chica que ya había ido a pedirle más de seis veces porque a cada rato se manchaba, ella por supuesto supo que se trataba de su amiga y se rio un poco. Cuando estuvo limpia sus ánimos regresaron. Feliz y radiante caminaba por el pasillo cuando la puerta de una habitación se abrió súbitamente, alguien la jaló hacia adentro y cayó sobre un montón de trastos. Para cuando se levantó y quiso salir, no pudo abrir.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta debió ser Allie o Mía!- dijo Zelda.

Inmediatamente se puso a buscar un lugar por donde salir pero no había nada. Comenzó a preocuparse hasta que se tranquilizó al saber que sus amigas vendrían por ella cuando vieran que no aparecía. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Grusi se fue del lugar de la estatua porque una chica le dijo que necesitaba un favor, y creyendo que Link, como siempre, llegaría tarde, se fue con ella. Minutos después los chicos llegaron a la estatua, Cocu estaba con una chica como siempre, Vic acompañaba a Link.

-¿Por qué Zelda no está aquí?

-Tranquilo amigo, Leah y Grusi tampoco, probablemente no estén listas aún, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

-Jaja tienes razón, pero… es que ya es tarde…

-No te pongas así. Ya van a venir, ¿crees que se perderían esto? Por supuesto que no.

-Mmm tienes razón.

-¡Hola Link!- dijo feliz una voz chillona.

-¿Ah? Hola Mía ¿cómo estás?

-Pues muy bien, aquí muy emocionada de compartir el primer baile contigo.

-¿Cómo? Pero… yo vengo con Zelda.

-Ya sé pero ella tuvo un inconveniente y me pidió que bailara contigo porque ella aún no estará lista en un rato.

-¿Estás segura? Creo que ella me habría dicho si…

-Es verdad, pero si no me crees….

-No es que te no crea es que…

-Me lo dijo ella misma, si dudas de mí, entonces también dudas de ella.

-Este….

-Amigo…-dijo Vic en voz baja- no creo que Zelda haya dicho una cosa así…

-No sé, no tendría por qué mentirme…

-¿Entonces Link?

-No sé…

Esperó unos minutos más, y como no apareció, decidió creerle. Vic sabía que eso no era cierto y fue a buscar a Zelda. La música empezó a sonar, ya era hora de que todos entraran y así lo fueron haciendo. Pasaron unos minutos del inicio de los actos hasta que Vic escuchó a alguien gritar.

-¡Alguien AYÚDEME!

-¡Zelda!

-¡VIC! ¿Vic eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo, déjame sacarte de ahí- rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-¡Diosas! ¡Gracias por ayudarme! He estado aquí como media hora, no puedo creer que nadie viniera a buscarme…

-Bueno de hecho pensamos que ustedes aún no estaban listas, porque ninguna de tus amigas estaba en la estatua.

-Sí, Leah fue con el maestro Buhel… ¿Y Grusi?

-Pues pregunté por ella pero un chico me dijo que tuvo que ayudar a otra chica.

-Ya veo… ¡Diosas! ¿Y Link?

-No sé…

-Ya entraron todos ¿no?

-Sí, ya pasó el primer baile de hecho.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, era lo más especial que iba a pasarme hoy… ¿y dónde está?

-No lo sé, probablemente con… Mía. Ella le dijo que tú ibas a tardar y que le habías dicho que entrara con él.

-¿Y así lo hizo?

-Pues no lo sé, yo vine a buscarte.

-Parece que te importo más a ti que a él…

-No lo juzgues, mejor habla con él.

-Mjm…

-Vamos no estés triste, tienes que estar feliz hoy.

-Y cómo si Allie está usando el mismo vestido que yo, y mi Link está con Mía.

-Pero estará contigo cuando llegues.

-Ya qué importa…

Caminaron por el sendero hasta la plaza. Ahí Zelda le dijo a Vic que todo estaba bien, que buscaría a Leah y a Grusi, que podía irse a disfrutar. Se quedó ahí parada justo en la entrada tratando de encontrar a sus amigas. Unos pocos minutos después Link la vio y emocionado se acercó a ella.

-¡Zelda! ¿Dónde habías estado?

-Pues claramente NO con Mía…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada importante. ¿Has visto a Grusi?

-Sí, están buscándote, no entiendo ¿sucede algo?

-Sí, pasa que entraste con Mía…

-Porque ella me dijo que…

-Eso es mentira. Yo no he hablado con ella hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Bailaste con ella el primer baile ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no.

Esta respuesta la sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos con emoción.

-¿No?

-No. Ella me dijo que tú habías dicho que bailara con ella pero… yo no quería.

-¿No querías bailar con Mía?

-Claro que no, yo quería bailarlo contigo.

-Yo pensé que… Olvídalo. Gracias por no hacerlo.

-No hay nadie en toda esta isla con quién yo hubiera querido bailar más que contigo… Y no hubiera sido capaz de bailarlo con otra que no fueras tú.

-Te quiero muchísimo Link.

-Yo te quiero aún más mi Zelda.

-¿Eh?- _"¿Acaso dijo "mi" Zelda?_- pensó ella algo incrédula de lo que escuchó.

-Ah… este… ¿y entonces qué sucedió con Mía?- dijo él súbitamente.

-Con Mía… nada, no te preocupes, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Sólo quiero disfrutar mi noche contigo.

-Tienes razón.

Caminaron hasta el espacio designado para el baile. Había muchas parejas y la música sonaba suavemente. Todo el panorama se veía muy elegante. Comenzaron a bailar.

-Por cierto- dijo Link- no había podido decirte lo hermosa que te ves. Me has impresionado.

-¿Eh? ¿E-en serio?

-Sí, me encanta cómo te queda ese color. Eres la más linda de todas las chicas de aquí.

-G-gracias Link… tú te ves muy guapo también…

Diciendo esto, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos. Él la abrazó y ambos disfrutaron del momento, amándose como nadie más aunque ninguno de ellos conocía los sentimientos del otro. Cerca de ellos, Leah y Grusi vieron que Zelda estaba con él, no entendía todo lo que había sucedido, pero lo importante era que todo parecía seguir su curso correctamente, mañana le pedirían explicaciones a su amiga. También, Mía y Allie observaban desde un poco más lejos, la escena. Odiando a Zelda por estar con Link, a pesar de sus intentos no pudieron alejarla de él.

Unos momentos después, un chico se acercó a Grusi y la invitó a bailar, ella aceptó y dejó a Leah sola.

-Ugh, esto sí que apesta, soy la única que no tiene a nadie.

-¡Amargadota!

-Vete de aquí Cocu, hoy es la noche en la que menos quisiera verte.

-Por favor, sé que te complace mi presencia.

-¡Uf! ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu amiguita con la que estabas?

-P-pues ella… está por ahí…

-Por ahí… ¿Bailando con ese chico?

-Te odio.

-Jajaja esto sí que es lo mejor que me ha pasado este día, rechazado por una chica y encima se va con otro. Gracias por este ameno momento querido Cocu.

-Hmm… y tú ¿qué haces sola?

-Pues nada, estaba con Grusi pero se fue a bailar con un chico.

-Mmm… ya veo.

-Sí…

-Qué mal…

-Mjm.

-Aja…

-¿Ajá qué?

-Nada.

-Bueno.

-¿Y si…?

-¿Y si qué?

-No nada.

-Ya dilo de una vez.

-No, yo no lo haré.

-Ugh eres un cobarde, vamos.

-¡Bueno!

Leah lo tomó de la mano y juntos fueron a bailar. Ninguno de ellos aceptaba que quería hacerlo pero "era mejor que estar solos". Se divirtieron un buen rato, y a eso de las ocho, era hora de cenar. La luna brillaba en el cielo y las estrellas parecían danzar entre ellas al igual que lo hacían los chicos en la plaza. Pero la noche aún era joven, faltaba cenar, escoger a los mejores vestidos de la velada y algunas cositas más…

* * *

><p>Pronto estará la segunda parte de este :3 y quiero agradecer a Zelinktotal99 por la idea de dejar a Zelda "secuestrada" aunque no fue Link quien la rescato :P pero la verdad no sabía que maldad poner y cuando leí su review dije :O es cierto! XD Así que bueno, gracias a todos los demas también por sus comentarios que a pesar de que hace casi ocho meses no actualizaba, me dejaban mensajes y cosas asi para que la continuara. Bueno jamas voy a dejar esto inconcluso y gracias por su paciencia :3<p>

Nos leemos pronto n.n en serio pronto XD en menos de ocho meses XD


	21. Capítulo 21: El Día de la Diosa Parte II

¿Actualizo esta historia bastante rápido no? Ok mal chiste... Llevo más de un año sin escribir nada para esta historia no sé sinceramente por qué, quizás no me inspiraba o no hallaba tiempo pero ahora me propuse continuarla y me emocioné mucho :3 hasta la escribo en clase xD he estado progresando últimamente, y creo que las actualizaciones serán más regulares, ya viene otro capítulo del princípe enamorado por si la siguen también, ya está casi listo :D. En fin no los aburriré más, espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**El Día de la Diosa Parte II**

-Estoy un poco cansada, ¿te parece si vamos por algo de beber?- preguntó Zelda luego de bailar un rato con Link.

-Sí, como quieras. Llevamos rato aquí.

-Seguramente mañana estaré muerta. Por cierto, no bailas tan mal como recordaba.

-¿Yo? ¿Bailar mal? Eso nunca ha sucedido.

-Creo que mi pie izquierdo opina todo lo contrario.

-Bueno… eso fue para fin de año y pues… no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

-Sí claro, ¿te emborrachaste con jugo de manzana?

-Ah… ¡oye! Déjame justificar mi falta de talento a gusto.

-Jajaja, sólo bromeo. Mira, ¡hay dulces de calabaza!

-¡Es cierto! Creí que Leah había dicho que era difícil conseguirlos.

-Probablemente puso a Cocu a hacerlos, jajaja.

-No lo creo, ya habría escuchado quejarse de eso si así fuera.

-Quizás.

Los dos guardaron silencio al lado de la mesa de comida. Por unos momentos sólo estuvieron parados observando la multitud danzar de un lado a otro. Zelda pensaba en su compañero de baile: su mejor amigo. Un amigo a quien amaba. Era un sentimiento tan real como lejano, quería con todo el corazón confesarle su amor pero… eso cambiaría tanto la vida de ambos. Si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos todo perfecto; sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de lo contrario. Bueno, de cualquiera manera no iban a dejar de hablarse pero sería extraño verlo cuando él ya sabía lo que sentía. Trató de empujar esos pensamientos hasta lo más profundo de su alma para no sentirse mal en una noche tan importante, además ¿estaban juntos no? No importaba el pasado ni el futuro, sólo el presente.

-Zelda- dijo él sacándola de su trance.

-Sí, dime.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Amm… en la fiesta. Está muy animada y bonita, todos se esforzaron bastante.

-Seguro. Quedó todo perfecto. ¿La estás pasando bien?

-¡Sí! Sabes que aunque fuera la fiesta más aburrida en el mundo, la pasaría bien contigo.

-Lo mismo digo- le regaló una de esas sonrisas que ella tomaba como lo más hermoso que la Diosa pudiera haber creado- Por cierto, ¿me contarás por qué viniste tarde?

Zelda se estremeció ante el brusco cambio de tema y el repentino interés en una respuesta de algo que ella creyó había quedado atrás. En realidad no esperaba que le tomara importancia, total que él nunca se percataba de nada. "¡_Rayos!_" pensó. No sabía que decir, pues no estaba de ganas para mentir y aún menos para decir la verdad.

-Sé que dijiste que me contarías luego pero no creo que sea algo malo, ¿o sí?

-Ah… no, claro que no, jeje… de hecho, es algo tonto. Te diré luego.

-Bien. No debes ocultarme nada ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, yo… se…

Link la conocía mejor que a él mismo y se daba cuenta que algo estaba pasando; sin embargo, no quiso presionarla, de todas maneras le terminaría contando.

-Zelda no te preocupes, puedes decirme luego. Ahora enfoquémonos en la fiesta.

-Sí… mira, Leah dirá algo.

La chica de cabello negro pasó al frente de todos a la tarima donde estaba el montaje principal. Pidió la atención de todos y en poco tiempo, consiguió que la escucharan:

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Sean bienvenidos a esta velada tan especial. Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a los compañeros que ayudaron a hacer esto posible, al igual que a los honorables maestros que nos apoyaron completamente en todo. Es por eso que a continuación, y como es costumbre, pasaremos a otorgar un reconocimiento en nombre de los estudiantes a uno de los más especiales profesores y guías de esta Academia, que con su sabiduría ha sabido orientarnos por el mejor camino. Y no es secreto para nadie, la dedicación y pasión con que realiza su trabajo…

Zelda y Link escuchaban desde su lugar con atención las palabras que continuaron elogiando al aún desconocido profesork, dueño del reconocimiento. Indagaban sobre cuál habría sido el más votado:

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?- dijo él.

-En lo absoluto. Leah no quiso revelarme nada sobre esto.

-A mí tampoco, vamos a escuchar.

Siguiendo con el discurso, la anfitriona anunció por fin, quién era el elegido:

-¡Y con mucha alegría, me complace anunciar que el maestro del año escogido por los estudiantes es… El director Gaepora!

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Zelda saltó de la sorpresa.

-¡Escogieron a mi papá, mira Link!

-Eso veo, qué bueno, no me extraña. Tu papá es excelente, yo voté por él.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Muchas gracias…

-No hay nada que agradecer, simplemente no se puede ignorar lo obvio.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de agradecimiento y dulzura, él por su lado, le regresó el gesto y la tomó de la mano. Inmediatamente, Zelda dirigió su vista al frente antes de que Link notara sus mejillas rosadas.

Mientras tanto, el director se levantó tan sorprendido como su hija, de que lo hubieran escogido, fue algo sorpresivo. Subió a la tarima algo nervioso sin saber qué decir.

-Muchas felicidades director.

-M-muchas gracias Leah… Gracias a… todos los alumnos de la… academia.- decía entrecortado.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Zelda- se está poniendo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, sabrá manejarlo, ¿alguna vez lo has visto no saber qué hacer?

-Nunca, él siempre encuentra una salida, tiene un espíritu para controlarse muy preciso.

-Cosa que tú no heredaste ¿verdad?

-¡Oye! No sé de qué hablas si tú eres peor, nunca recuerdas nada, siempre pierdes todo, ni si quiera sabes…

-Shh… -dijo colocando su dedo índice en los labios de ella- sólo trataba de molestarte, y parece que lo logré jeje.

La chica no respondió, simplemente rio para sus adentros y escuchó lo que sucedía en el escenario.

-Bueno, esto es algo inesperado. Ah…- el director suspiró y tras unos segundos de pausa, continuó con serenidad- Agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón el apoyo de ustedes, ser director es una tarea difícil pero no sólo depende de mí. Este reconocimiento no es sólo mío sino para todo el cuerpo docente de esta Academia, pero agradezco que me tomaran en cuenta, me hace sentir que todo el esfuerzo que hago porque se conviertan en caballeros dignos de llevar el nombre de Neburia y de la diosa Hylia, rinde sus frutos. Con esto concluyo mis palabras, y gracias de nuevo jóvenes.

Seguidamente bajó de la pequeña plataforma y todos comenzaron a gritarle porras por su discurso.

-Mira, tu padre siempre lo hace bien, te lo dije.

-Sí, mi papá es muy adorable cuando algo se le descontrola… Y bueno, ahora podemos ir a la mesa de votaciones para el mejor vestido, ya vi el de una chica llamada Sheryl y está tan hermoso que si no gana voy y le hago un premio yo misma.

-Pues tienes buen gusto, creo… yo no sé de estas cosas.

-Típico. Am, de los chicos creo que votaré por Vic, se lució el día de hoy con su atuendo.

-¿Vic? Hmm…

Sintió un poco de celos al pensar que Zelda escogió a Vic. No es que esperara que votara por él pero tampoco quería que votara por su amigo, aunque quizás si se lo merecía, escuchó a varias chicas opinar lo mismo. Antes de que su amiga preguntara el porqué de su "hmm", se adelantó y dijo:

-Yo… Yo, ya sé por quién votaré.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Al menos por las chicas, de los chicos lo haré al azar. Ya sabes que no me ando fijando en cómo visten otros tipos…

-Tú no te fijas en nada Link, ni si quiera en los deberes que tienes.

-Está bien sí… como sea.

-¿Y de las chicas?- preguntó con un tono curioso.

-Ah… ¿no es obvio?- respondió mirándola de abajo hacia arriba hasta detenerse en aquellos ojos azules que tenía al frente y lo miraban con expectativa. Eran tan hermosos y los había visto tantas veces que podía ver a través de ellos directo a su alma.

-Pues... ¿no?

-Parece que en serio no lo sabes. Votaré por ti.

-¿P-por mí?- dijo sonrojándose sin saber qué contestar.

-Sí, es decir…- Link se dio cuenta que eso era algo incómodo y se sonrojó también. A pesar de eso, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle lo bonita que le parecía sin que pudiera ser muy obvio lo que sentía- tu vestido está muy bien y te queda perfecto. No cambiaría nada de tu atuendo… ni de ti.

-P-pero Allie está usando uno igual.

-No es lo mismo. No voto sólo por el vestido, sino por ti. Hoy te ves hermosa pero es algo que mantienes siempre por dentro y por fuera. Y quiero que sepas que no lo digo porque seas mi amiga, al contrario, es porque en realidad lo pienso. Eres en verdad Zelda, la chica más hermosa de toda esta fiesta.

La dulce rubia se sintió halagada, feliz, emocionada y a la vez un poco avergonzada. ¡Link le acababa de decir que era la chica más bonita! ¡Y además que votaría por ella! Definitivamente eso había hecho su noche, cuando les contara sus amigas lo que dijo, se emocionaría mucho también.

-Gracias Link… por pensar eso de mí.

-No debes agradecerme, es la verdad.

-…Eh… bueno, votaré- dijo a la vez que echaba los papeles en la caja y trataba de ocultar el repentino rubor en su rostro.

De inmediato, alguien más apareció cerca de ellos para mala suerte de Zelda.

-¡Hola Link!

-Hola Allie, ¿cómo estás?

-Pasándola de maravilla, ¿bailarás conmigo verdad?

-Este…

-Ay Link, vamos aunque sea una canción.

-Pero es que estoy ocupa…

-¡Ven! ¡Esa danza es una de mis favoritas!

Y también era la favorita de Zelda. Ella no dejaría que Allie bailara con Link y menos ahora que se sentía tan feliz.

-Allie disculpa pero él y yo estamos ocupados ahora.

-Querida, un minuto que me lo prestes no hará diferencia ¿no Link?

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Ves? A Link no le importa, ya volvemos.

Y sin dar oportunidad para reprochar, lo jaló y se perdieron entre las demás personas.

-¡Aaaay cómo puede ser posible!- exclamó Zelda.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Vic.

-Ah, hola…

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-Mira…- señaló hacia la multitud de personas.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿te dejó sola por ella?- preguntó con algo de molestia.

-No, no. Bueno, no exactamente. Ella se lo llevó.

-Mmm, ya lo vamos a recuperar no te pongas mal.

-No pasará de esta.

-Y bien… como no harás nada, ¿quieres bailar?

-¿No se molestará tu pareja?

-No lo creo, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

Vic tomó a Zelda de la mano y la llevó hasta el centro donde todos danzaban, y casi de inmediato Link la vio.

"_No, no, no, ahora están bailando juntos no debí dejarla sola"_ pensó.

-Am, Allie- dijo dirigiéndose a su compañera de baile- debo regresar con Zelda.

-¿Cómo? Pero si acabamos de comenzar a bailar.

-Sí pero…- contestó vagamente más concentrado en la otra pareja que en quién tenía en frente- tal vez, en otra ocasión…

-¡Qué estás diciendo!

-¿Ah? Perdón…

Y sólo la dejó ahí sola en medio de todo el lugar. _"¿Quién demonios se cree este tipo? Dejarme aquí y encima por esa chica, ¡me las pagará! él y ella me las pagarán."_ Pensó Allie al sentirse desechada por la manera en que Link se fue.

-¿Bailando sola Allie?- preguntó Leah quien vio absolutamente toda la escena.

-¡Ah! Cállate tonta.

-Ya deja en paz a Zelda, ya ves que no le interesas a Link, no la molestes.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer? Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Se fue apartando a todas las personas que encontró a su paso. Leah sólo rio por lo ridícula que era. Mientras tanto, Link se acercaba a Vic y a Zelda.

-Eh... hola

-Oh, hola Link- dijo Zelda.

-¿Cómo vas amigo? ¿Y Allie?- preguntó Vic.

-Pues, ya terminamos de bailar…

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de eso. Zelda estaba molesta y Link lo sabía. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Vic se percató de que necesitaban hablar y que era tiempo de irse.

-¡Ah! Creo que iré por mi pareja, los dejo chicos.

-Ok, gracias por hacerme compañía un rato.

-Cuando quieras Zelda- dijo con una sonrisa y se marchó.

La joven rubia iba a sentarse pero Link la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacia él.

-Zelda discúlpame por dejarte… Allie me llevó yo…

-Ya no importa.

-Claro que importa, no estuvo bien.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, de verdad, sólo no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Jamás.

Él la tomó de la mano y la abrazó. Suavemente le dijo al oído:

-Después de la cena tengo algo especial para ti.

-Oh… ¿en serio?

-Sí, pero es una sorpresa.

-Sabes que odio esperar.

-Ya sólo falta la elección y la cena, creo que sobrevivirás.

-¿No me darás una pista?

-Quizás esto…

Y tomándola de la cintura le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué significaba esto? Si eso era sólo una pista, ¿quería decir que…? o tal vez sólo intentaba confundirla. Zelda se puso algo nerviosa e imaginó mil cosas, no sabía que hacer o decir… ¿Acaso le estaba dando a entender que la… besaría?

…Quizás…

* * *

><p>waaaaa ¿quizás? :3 tal vez si tal vez no. Bueno gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D pronto descubriremos si sucede lo que tanto queremos que suceda :D Pasen un lindo día n.n<p> 


	22. Capítulo 22: El día de la Diosa Parte 3

**¡Hola hola a todos! Ya está el capítulo 22 n.n no más intriga, hoy nos daremos cuenta de los ganadores del baile y unas cosillas más espero que les guste, a mi me gustó como quedó este capítulo :3 lo he tenido escrito hace como dos semanas pero hasta hoy que ya tengo vacaciones lo pude pasar de mi cuaderno a la compu :D Espero que les gusteee **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

**El día de la Diosa Parte III**

-¡Es hora de premiar al mejor y la mejor vestida!- dijo Leah enérgicamente desde el escenario con dos papeles en la mano- Luego del conteo de votos ya tenemos una y un ganador. Agradezco al comité por hacernos el favor así que… chicos y chicas estén listos.

Todos se formaron frente a la plataforma para esperar los resultados, especialmente las mujeres.

-¿Tú por quién votaste?- preguntó Grusi a Zelda.

-Por Sheryl, su vestido está hermoso.

-¡Lo sé! Leah y yo también lo hicimos, y muchas otras chicas también. Seguro ella es la ganadora.

-Es lo más probable.

-Aunque no me extrañaría que ganaras tú, ¿sabes?

-¿Yo? Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque ese vestido te queda hermoso- interrumpió Link, que aparecía tras ella con unos refrescos en la mano- Ten.

-Gracias, estaba sedienta. Y gracias también por el cumplido, pero no Link, no espero ganar.

-Bueno- dijo Grusi- a mí tampoco me extrañaría que ganaras.

-Basta chicos, ni si quiera yo opino que mi propio vestido es el mejor. Y ya cállense que quiero saber.

Todos centraron su atención en la anfitriona.

-Bueno, primero anunciaré al favorito de las chicas, que no gana sólo por ser atractivo sino por su elegancia y actitud que cautivó a la mayoría de las mujeres de aquí para ser escogido como el mejor de esta celebración. El ganador es... –tomó el sobre y lo abrió- a ver… ¡Vic Hills!

Todas las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar. Vic estaba sorprendido, jamás pasó por su mente que él sería el ganador. Y ni a Zelda ni a Grusi y menos a Leah les extrañaba el resultado. Vic era apuesto y dulce, humilde e inteligente. Era el chico más maduro de todos y las muchachas amaban eso de él.

-¡Vamos sube!- exclamó Leah.

-Ah… bueno. No sé qué decir, en verdad no lo esperaba.

-¡Pues qué mejor sorpresa!

-¡Sí! Lo es- rio nerviosamente.

-Dinos algunas palabras.

-Ah… gracias por votar por mí, en serio, me halaga eso y… no sé…

Se le notaba ansioso, no paraba de sonreír, y no es que a las chicas les molestara eso de todas formas.

-Gracias a ti Vic. Párate aquí por favor. Y bien, ahora anunciaremos a la chica mejor vestida ¿están listos?

Recibió gritos y aplausos como respuesta.

-¡Excelente! Vamos a ver, la ganadora es…

-Sheryl.

-Sheryl.

-Sheryl.

Todas las chicas mencionaban el nombre de "Sheryl", al parecer todas la querían a ella.

-La ganadora es… ¿Mía?- dijo Leah con duda.

Las muchachas se quedaron paralizadas. ¿Mía era la ganadora? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Sólo hay dos maneras de que eso suceda- dijo Zelda.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Grusi.

-Que los chicos hayan votado por ella, o que haya hecho alguna trampa.

-Mm, Leah lo puede comprobar.

Mientras tanto, la chica en cuestión subía al escenario con una gran sonrisa y los varones comenzaron a gritar.

-Al parecer sí la quieren.

-¿Y por qué no la querrían?- preguntó Link.

-No tienes ni la menor idea, pero no importa- respondió su amiga rubia.

-¡Cómo odio que los chicos sólo se fijen en el físico!

-¡Lo sé Grusi! Es detestable. Admitiré que se ve muy bien pero hay otras cosas más importantes que eso.

Continuando con la premiación, Leah le dio a Vic una cinta azul y a Mía una rosada.

-No me cuadra tu "victoria"- le dijo mientras le colocaba la banda.

-No es mi culpa que los chicos me encuentren linda.

-Ush…

Se acercó a la mesa para recoger los regalos de cada uno.

-¡Y aquí están sus premios! Una linda estatuilla en plata de la diosa Hylia, y un pin de plumas de neburí como recuerdo.

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Vic.

-Muy pocos tienen estatuas como estas así que ¡disfrútala!... tú no Mía- comentó en un tono más bajo a su rival.

-Eres una envidiosa.

-Ni que me importara.

-Eso dices tú, pero yo sé que…

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por su atención!- exclamó fuertemente para interrumpir a Mía e ignorarla por completo- ahora, queridos compañeros, pueden pasar a la mesa para la cena. ¡Buen provecho!

Leah se fue con Vic y Mía bajó con su típica actitud arrogante a la multitud de chicos que la seguían.

Todos los alumnos hicieron fila junto a la mesa principal para servirse. Zelda y sus amigos fueron de los primeros en llegar.

-Creo que la comida será deliciosa- dijo Vic.

-Escogí bien todo, no se preocupen- apuntó Leah.

-Seguro lo hiciste, todo esto se ve rico. ¿Dónde nos sentaremos?

-¡Por aquí!- respondió Zelda señalando una mesa grande.

Fueron hacia el lugar sugerido. Los chicos comenzaron a devorar la comida de inmediato. Las mujeres por su parte, los miraban con disgusto.

-¡Diosas muchachos!- exclamó Leah- nadie les va a quitar su comida, ¿podrían comer más despacio? ¡Ugh, Cocu no hagas eso!

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tampoco me dejarás comer en paz?

-Sólo compórtate.

-Vamos gente, no peleen- intervino Grusi- mejor centrémonos en la fiesta ¿les ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado, han tocado las canciones más bonitas. Elise toca el arpa de maravilla.

-Qué bueno que lo notes Vic, Leah se esforzó en preparar una lista de las canciones más adecuadas para un baile, especialmente las danzas en grupo.

-Sí- opinó Zelda- he visto mucha gente emocionada y bailando todos juntos, después de comer deberíamos hacerlo.

-Quiero de eso- dijo Cocu sin prestar atención a la conversación y a la vez que quitaba algo de comida del plato de Leah.

-¡Oye qué te pasa! ¡Eso es mío!

-Pues ya no más.

-Eres un…

-Tranquila amiga- musitó Zelda- hay más en la mesa si quieres.

-Es que me molesta que haga esas cosas. Te odio.

-Y yo a ti- contesó él.

Continuaron cenando alegres a pesar de las furiosas miradas que Leah le daba a Cocu de vez en cuando. Al terminar, conversaron acerca de la elección de Vic como el mejor vestido de la velada.

-Nos alegra mucho que ganaras, todas votamos por ti.

-Muchas gracias chicas, en serio no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, para nosotros era bastante obvio- dijo Leah.

-Vamos amigo, Cocu y yo vimos cómo te rodearon cinco mujeres apenas entraste a la plaza.

-Bueno Link, sí –rio sintiéndose un poco nervioso- pero eso no significa nada. De cualquier forma, fue sorpresivo.

-Lo que sí fue una sorpresa en definitiva, fue que ganara Mía…-intervino Zelda con una nota de sospecha en su voz.

-¡Verdad! Yo aún no sé cómo sucedió- continuó Grusi.

-¿Por qué les sorprende?- preguntaba Cocu mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta- yo voté por ella.

-Diosas, no se me hace raro…

-Tú eres una envidiosa Leah, así que tu opinión no cuenta.

-Y tú, alguien que de vestidos no sabe nada, por tanto tu opinión cuenta todavía menos.

-Pues yo tampoco esperaba que ganara-dijo Vic- pero escuché un par de chicos votar por ella.

-¡Qué coraje!- exclamó Zelda.

-Pero, ¿por qué les molesta tanto que ganara?- preguntó Link con curiosidad por saber la razón por la que no les parecía el resultado.

-Pues… no merecía ganar y punto.

-Vamos Zelda, su vestido no estaba mal ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que lo estaba!

-Yo vi que le quedaba bien, se veía linda. De no haber votado por ti, creo que habría votado por ella.

-¡Cómo es esto posible!

La joven rubia se levantó sobresaltada de la silla y se retiró.

-¿Zelda?-llamó Link al ver su reacción tan repentina sin comprender lo que pasaba- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó una vez que su amiga no estaba.

-No lo sé, creo que deberías ir por ella- sugirió Grusi.

-Sí, ya regreso.

El despistado chico se levantó y fue tras Zelda. La encontró en el borde de una plataforma de vuelo, parada mirando a la luna. Se acercó y le habló.

-Oye... está oscuro aquí.

-Lo sé.

-Am… ¿por qué te molestaste? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no. No eres tú. Es que… me parece injusto que gane Mía cuando no lo merece.

-Pero… bueno no importa. Deben ser cosas de niñas.

-Ella no es quien parece ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo.

-Mm. No sé pero últimamente he sentido que me ocultas algo.

-Link…

-Zelda no tengas miedo de contarme nada, ¿acaso no somos mejores amigos?

-…Te prometo que te contaré pronto, pero no hoy, por favor.

-Está bien, no insistiré.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa que ella regresó inmediatamente.

-Te parece si… ahora que ya terminó la cena, ¿te doy la sorpresa que te dije?

Zelda se paralizó al recordar lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-P-pues sí…

-Bien, ven conmigo.

Tomó a la chica de la mano y se lanzaron de la plataforma de vuelo cayendo en el neburí de Link.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás.

Volaron y se alejaron de Neburia hasta llegar a una pequeña isla con flores y unas rocas al medio que estaba conectada a otra más grande con una gran construcción similar a un templo. Entraron por la pequeña puerta. Adentro, el edificio era maravilloso. El techo era de cristales de colores a través de los que la luna lanzaba sus brillantes rayos. La luz formaba una figura de flor justo en el medio con cada pétalo de un color diferente. El centro era blanco. Más adelante había un mesón que parecía un altar y atrás una estatua de la diosa aproximadamente del tamaño de una persona. En sus manos la escultura sostenía un orbe color rosado suave que despedía una tenue luz. Todo el lugar era pacífico y tranquilo.

-Vaya Link, ¿qué es este lugar?

-Imaginé que nunca habías escuchado de él.

-No tenía ni la menor idea. Está bastante lejos de Neburia. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Bueno, respecto a eso. Hay algo que debo contarte. Este es el antiguo templo de la Diosa, se usaba hace mucho antes de que construyeran la gran efigie en nuestra isla.

Zelda lo miró con confusión. No entendía por qué la había traído a ese lugar desconocido ni cuál era el punto de todo eso.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas una vez que estábamos en vacaciones y me alejé por una semana? Yo te dije que… me fui a buscar algo de una apuesta que le debía a Cocu.

-Sí me acuerdo. Fue hace menos de un año.

-Bien. La verdad es que… no era cierto. Te mentí y te pido disculpas por eso.

-¿Qué hiciste, a dónde fuiste?

-Espera, a eso voy. Durante esa semana que me fui, viajé a la superficie y me adentré en lo más desconocido del bosque de Farone. Había leído una historia sobre monstruos que habitaban en la zona, que las plantas cobraban vida y que se podían encontrar piedras tiradas por doquier. Y quería comprobar que era verdad…

-¡Link! ¡Sabes el peligro en el que te pusiste!- la chica se exaltó de la preocupación.

-Sabía que no te agradaría, por eso no te lo dije. Pero salió bien.

-¡Gracias a la diosa! Pero, ¿y si no hubiera sido así?

El joven aventurero se sentía avergonzado por ocultarle eso a su mejor amiga. Miró al suelo. Sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Ay Link, de haberme dado cuenta en ese momento te aseguro que te hubiera seguido.

-No lo hubiera permitido.

-Igual lo habría hecho. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así.

-No sin avisarte antes, lo prometo… Gracias por preocuparte.

-De nada. Y ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno, sabes que siempre me ha gustado la aventura y aquí en Neburía no pasan cosas como esa, y pues, cuando leí la historia de inmediato quise ir a ver.

La chica lo observó, analizando su rostro por completo. Su amigo siempre había tenido ese espíritu de aventura inquebrantable y una curiosidad innata. Claro, que esa curiosidad no se aplicaba a sus estudios como caballero, pero amaba la naturaleza salvaje y todos los secretos ocultos que le podía revelar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y jugábamos por toda Neburia buscando tesoros? ¿Y la vez que entramos a la caverna y papá nos regañó por entrar sin permiso?- dijo Zelda ya más calmada.

-Eran buenos tiempos.

-Seguro…

A pesar de que no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su amigo vaya sólo a lugares peligrosos, estaba orgullosa de él. Era valiente, fuerte, arriesgado, dejaba los miedos a un lado. Jamás permitía que el temor lo retuviera de hacer algo que quería. La flojera lo invadía en ocasiones, sí, pero poseía un alma aventurera admirable. Enumerar todas estas cualidades en su cabeza, hizo a Zelda sonrojarse un poco. Apartó su rostro y lo dirigió hacia la estatua de la diosa tras el altar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

"_Diosas"- _pensó Link- _"ha llegado el momento, debes decirle todo lo que sientes. Ya es hora de confesarlo. Ya hiciste tiempo contándole tu historia, y ahora debes actuar… No tengas miedo, nada saldrá mal. Sólo di: Me gustas"._

-¿Link?

-Me… Es que… me… me gustaría… darte algo.

-¿Y qué es? No veo que traigas nada.

-Eh… Es…

Titubeó por unos segundos más. Estaba completamente en blanco.

-Quería darte un… ¡Quería darte esa piedra de ahí!

"_Tonto y mil veces tonto, ¡eso no era lo que debió salir de tu boca!"_ pensó el muchacho apenado. Zelda dirigió su mirada al orbe que la estatua de la diosa tenía entre sus manos. Dándole una mirada sorpresiva a Link, se acercó al altar y admiró de cerca el hermoso orbe brillante.

-Es precioso, pero… ¿qué es? ¿Es tuyo?

-Ah…

Él suspiró, no había salido como quería. En lugar de darle el tan esperado beso, arruinó todo diciendo que le regalaría una cosa que ni si quiera sabía qué hacía o cuál era su propósito.

-Bueno, ese orbe lo conseguí el día que te dije que fui al bosque de Farone. Lo encontré negro y muy sucio e investigando en algunos escritos de la biblioteca me pareció entender que era una piedra de una civilización antigua que veneraba a la diosa. Lo traje aquí para que se purificara y así fue. Por eso ahora es rosa.

-Es precioso, su luz es muy tenue pero muy hermosa. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me lo quede?

-Pues… sí…

La joven lo tomó y lo puso en el altar. Se paró frente a Link y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Link. No sólo por este regalo, sino por toda la noche y por tu amistad.

-D-de nada Zelda…

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Link no podía despegar su mirada de ella. Era demasiado linda y esa noche estaba más que espectacular. Amaba todo de su mejor amiga, su dulzura e inocencia eran irresistibles. Quería tenerla en sus brazos y confesarle su amor, pero el temor lo detenía. Zelda era la única cosa en el mundo capaz de hacerle flaquear en su momento de más sublime valentía. _"Debo tener valor para decirle, esta es la oportunidad perfecta, si no ¿hasta cuándo tendré de nuevo una fecha importante como para que sea más especial? Qué nervios… ¡Diosas ayúdenme!"_

Y como respuesta a su súplica, sus paralizados músculos inclinaron su cuerpo hacia adelante, casi como si tuvieran vida propia. Súbitamente Link puso sus manos en los hombros de Zelda y a su vez, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Se mantuvo así por unos cortos segundos, hasta que se separaron sobresaltados. Fue un beso extremadamente corto, pero muy, muy repentino y sorprendente.

-¡Diosas! Yo… yo…- el chico solo miró al suelo. Él no había hecho eso. Quería, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Sintió una fuerza que lo acercaba y pasó de repente, definitivamente fue obra de la diosa Hylia.

-Ah… mm…- La avergonzada joven tartamudeaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se puso más roja que un tomate, y comenzó a sudar, igual que él.

-Zelda discúlpame, yo no…

-No digas nada.

Ninguno se atrevió a verle la cara al otro. Estaban paralizados. Zelda tenía una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en el rostro ¡Link la había besado! Aunque fue apenas un contacto y sin razón aparente, sintió la suavidad de sus labios. El momento era muy incómodo pero no le sumó importancia. Estaba demasiado feliz.

-Y bien ¿te parece si nos vamos?- dijo enérgicamente a la vez que agarró su orbe y tomó a Link de la mano para llevarlo corriendo hasta la salida.

El pobre muchacho aún estaba confundido y apenado pero la siguió. Al pasar por la puerta del templo, volteó su cabeza para atrás hacia la vieja estatua de la diosa y musitó por lo bajo _"Gracias por la ayuda, diosa Hylia"._

Se lanzaron de la isla para ser atrapados por el neburí. Una vez sentados, Link rodeó a Zelda por la cintura con una mano y ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sostenía el orbe cerca de ella.

Tuvieron una hermosa noche explorando las islas cercanas hasta el amanecer. Con suerte, nadie en la isla se habrá dado cuenta de su ausencia.

¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! Zelda y Link se dieron un besitooo pequeñito pero tierno! Esa diosa es una loquilla jajaja creo que todos le agradecemos su ayuda 3 . Tuve que reescribir toda la parte del templo ese porque primero me había quedado con una idea super terrible que me parecio bien tonta y al final se me ocurrió todo lo que paso y me gusto como quedo n.n espero que haya sido de su agrado tambien.<strong>

**Me despido prometiéndoles un nuevo capítulo pronto muy pronto ya que tenemos tiempo para escribir mucho y aprovecharé :D adioosh!  
><strong>


	23. Capítulo 23: El Castigo y la Carta

**¡Feliz año nuevo! y capítulo nuevo también yeeei! Gracias a todos por sus mensajes pidiendome una actualización, en serio me hacen escribir hasta cuando no tengo ganas XD. Espero lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**El Castigo y la Carta**

_Tuvieron una hermosa noche explorando las islas cercanas hasta el amanecer. Con suerte, nadie en la isla se habrá dado cuenta de su ausencia._

_¿O sí?_

* * *

><p>La mañana comenzaba en Neburia. Link y Zelda, montados aún en el neburí, viajaban por el cielo disfrutando de los rayos de sol que directamente los alumbraban.<p>

-Es una mañana fresca- dijo la chica- todos deben estar dormidos, yo estoy cansada.

-Te entiendo, no dormimos en toda la noche. Pero sabes, valió la pena.

-Cada segundo.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron entre sí. Minutos más tarde, se acercaban a la plaza de para aterrizar e ir a dormir, con suerte, no habría nadie levantado para verlos llegar. Sin embargo, divisaron una pequeña multitud en el centro: estaba el padre de Zelda, algunos maestros, Leah, Grusi y Allie también.

-¿Los ves?- preguntó Link a su amiga.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué harán todos ahí tan temprano? ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?- dijo ella con notas de preocupación en su voz.

-Posiblemente. Espero no sea nada grave.

-Mm.

Rápidamente dieron unas cuantas vueltas antes de aterrizar. Bajaron del neburí para encarar a todos los que estaban esperándolos; había distintas expresiones en sus rostros. El padre de Zelda estaba claramente molesto, los maestros decepcionados, Leah y Grusi con temor y Allie por supuesto, con una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo el joven.

-Link… por supuesto que ocurre algo- el director fue el único en responder- lo que ustedes han hecho está muy mal. Me extraña de ustedes dos. Saben que está prohibido abandonar la isla a horas tan tarde sin avisar y menos aún en el día de la Diosa. Nadie tenía idea de dónde podrían estar, les pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.

Ambos muchachos estaban apenados. Afortunadamente no había ocurrido algo malo como ellos creían, pero el regaño no era nada mejor tampoco. Tendrían que afrontar las consecuencias. ¿Cómo no pensaron que irse les traería problemas? Ni si quiera imaginaron que alguien se daría cuenta. _"¿Quién nos habrá visto?"_ cuestionó Zelda para sus adentros.

-Si no fuera por Allie- continuó el director- nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y si hubieran sufrido un accidente, ¡las diosas sabrán lo que pudo haber pasado!

"_Allie… ¡por supuesto!" _concluyó la joven al escuchar mencionar el nombre de su rival.

-Padre… yo… no quisimos preocupar a nadie.

-Pero lo hicieron. Esta muchacha vino justo cuando terminó la ceremonia a comunicarme que ustedes se habían ido de la isla, los mandamos a buscar a los alrededores y no los encontramos. ¿Dónde estaban?

-Señor- interrumpió Link- no es culpa de Zelda. Yo le sugerí que fuéramos… a una isla que está algo lejos de aquí, hacia el este. La isla del antiguo templo.

-Sé que tratas de evitarle problemas pero ella está lo suficientemente grande para saber que no debe hacer eso aunque seas tú quién se lo propone, y estoy decepcionado de ti porque nunca esperé que hicieras algo así.

-Lo siento…

-Ambos lo sentimos padre. Tomaremos las consecuencias.

-Bien. Como ya deben imaginar estarán castigados, harán actividades por separado y no los quiero ver juntos por una semana. Reflexionarán cada uno por su cuenta lo que sucedió y espero que no lo repitan. Link, ven conmigo ya tengo un trabajo para ti. Zelda más tarde te espero en el estudio.

-Entendido.

El joven recién castigado acompañó al director junto con los demás maestros. Zelda, se quedó en la plaza junto con sus amigas y Allie.

-No me extraña que alguien estuviera detrás de esto- comentó la rubia.

-Si hablas de mí, yo no he hecho nada malo- contestó su rival- estaba preocupada por ustedes dos, les pudo haber ocurrido cualquier cosa ¿no es así?

-¡Cállate que no lo haces por eso! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? Es increíble.

-Allie lárgate, sabes que nadie está contenta con tu presencia aquí- intervino Leah.

-Ya me iba, no se molesten, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

La chica indeseada se retiró dejando solas al trio de amigas.

-Lo sentimos por el castigo…

-No te preocupes Grusi, no es culpa de ustedes, es mía por haberme ido.

-Intentamos parar a Allie de decir dónde estabas pero no pudimos, y cómo estaba fingiendo muy bien su preocupación, todos le creyeron.

-¿Cómo supieron ustedes dónde estaba?

-Al parecer Link mencionó algo de salir de la isla y creo que Vic te vio ir con él así que no nos preocupamos, al contrario, intentamos que nadie se percatara de tu ausencia. Pero ya ves, uno nunca puede salirse con la suya como hacen otros.

-¡Allie es una tonta, cómo la detesto! Diosas, mi papá debe estar furioso. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora no veré a Link en una semana… ah…- se le fue su aliento en un triste y prolongado suspiro.

-Mira no te pongas así- Leah intentó hacerla sentir mejor- es sólo una semana, y no es como que no vas a verlo en absoluto, aunque debes tener cuidado porque Allie puede hacer cualquier cosa. Ya tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Lo sé, gracias amigas. Estoy muy cansada, pero saben, tengo mucho que contarles.

-Entonces ve a dormir y nos cuentas luego.

-De acuerdo.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la academia. Zelda durmió desde las siete de la mañana hasta las doce del día, hora del almuerzo. Se arregló para bajar al comedor y encontró a sus amigas en el pasillo. La sala estaba llena, al parecer todos despertaron con hambre. Las muchachas se dirigieron a la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban. Estaba vacía, no había señal de los chicos como de costumbre.

-Mm, parece que todos están hambrientos aquí- comentó Leah ojeando el salón.

-Sí, no es nada extraño después de una fiesta. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Zelda pasó su mirada por todas las mesas y en la esquina opuesta divisó al grupo de jóvenes que usualmente se sentaba con ellas. Caminó hasta el lugar donde solía comer con todos y miró con extrañeza hacia el otro lado.

-¿Por qué se sentaron aparte?

-No sé Zelda, quizás es por lo del castigo, no pueden dejar a Link sólo y él no puede estar con nosotros.

-Es cierto Grusi. Oh, ahí viene Vic.

-Buenos días señoritas ¿cómo están?

-¿Bien y tú?

-Bien creo. Mm, Link me envió a decirte que siente mucho todo lo que pasó y se disculpa con ustedes por separar el grupo pero, ya saben, él no puede estar aquí y tampoco puede aventurarse en un almuerzo sólo.

-Lo sé, dile que yo también lo siento. Chicos en serio es todo culpa nuestra.

-No te preocupes, nada más es una semana. Bueno, me retiro porque tengo hambre, buen provecho.

-Gracias, igual- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Esto apesta- dijo Zelda cuando Vic se había ido.

-Lo sé… odio a Allie- continuó Grusi.

-Estoy segura que todas lo hacemos.

La pobre chica castigada, miraba su plato de comida pensativa. Iba a extrañar mucho a Link porque no podría ni saludarlo todos los días, no tendría si quiera oportunidad para hablar y discutir sobre lo que ocurrió el día anterior… aquel beso… inesperado, súbito, inocente. ¿Qué significó? Ciertamente no sabía decir, pero necesitaba saber la opinión de su mejor amigo al respecto. _"Ni modo, tendré que esperar"_ pensó ella. Como atrayéndolo con el pensamiento, sintió una mirada directa hacia ella, volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Link, enviándole una cálida sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

-Te quiero- articuló él desde lejos, sin usar su voz.

-Yo también- respondió ella esperando que entendiera los movimientos de su boca.

Otra sonrisa confirmó que comprendió y con una risa coqueta y sus mejillas sonrojadas, terminó su almuerzo.

Alrededor de la una de la tarde, la mayoría de las personas se habían retirado del comedor, incluyendo a Link, que no había podido dormir aún debido al trabajo que el director le pidió hacer apenas llegó. Zelda no se sentía tan mal como en un principio, aquellos ojos, sonrisa y un "te quiero" por parte de su mejor amigo, minutos antes, hicieron su día. Por otro lado, sus amigas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre la noche anterior, había algo que debía contarles y ellas se iban a encargar de hacerle confesar.

-Entonces Zelda, cuéntanos ¿qué ocurrió ayer?- Leah fue quién comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Pues… después de la cena como ya saben, nos fuimos en su neburí. Me llevó a la isla donde antiguamente estaba el altar de la diosa y… am… ahí… me besó.

-¡Cómo! ¡Te besó! ¡Por las diosas!- las otras dos chicas estaban escandalizadas.

-¡Bajen la voz! No llamen mucho la atención… sí, me besó, pero no es como ustedes piensan. No hubo confesión de amor ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente ocurrió, no sé si fue accidental… en realidad ni si quiera fue un beso de verdad, sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos un segundo y ya. Nada más.

-Pero qué cosa más extraña amiga. Jamás he oído de dos personas que se aman y se besan así.

-Leah, te digo que él no me dijo nada. Creo que fue una casualidad del destino o como sea. No sé qué significó ese intento de beso o qué ocurrirá ahora, no hablamos del asunto luego. Y… quería preguntarle hoy pero no puedo verlo.

-Oh… ay Zelda, bueno… Ya tendrás la oportunidad.

-¡Ah, el amor!- exclamó Grusi.

-Aún no hay amor, bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

-¿Y no te dijo nada más?

-No, simplemente paseamos por muchas islas y nos reímos mucho pero nada en especial. ¡Ah! Y me regaló la piedra rosada que traía, ¿está linda no es así?

-Ah si la vimos, estaba hermosa.

-Oye- era Leah- ¿y qué harás al respecto de Allie?

-No sé, me molesta mucho si quiera recordarla… ¡La odio tanto! Por poco arruina mi día perfecto, estoy harta de ella.

-Bueno, ahora no puedes hacer nada, si te ven en algo, te harán peor el castigo.

-Ya he decidido lo que haré. Es hora de que le diga a Link todo, no puedo seguir ocultándolo, esto no se resolverá por sí sólo.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero hasta en una semana podrás.

-Sí, en cierto modo está bien, así pienso mejor que le diré.

-Piensa con la cabeza fría.

-No puedo, no hay manera de hablar sobre ella sin decir cuánto la odio.

-Descarga tu furia antes de que empieces a pensar.

-Sería bueno, ¿puedo ir al gimnasio a asesinar troncos con una espada?

-¡Zelda! Claro que no- dijo Grusi- Tengo una idea más pacífica. Escribe en un papel todo lo que odies de ella, sin retener nada, tal cual y lo sienta tu corazón, no importa que tan malo sea. Debes descargarte de todo. Hazlo como un estilo de carta para ella. Desahógate.

-Vaya qué buena idea- admitió Leah- aunque me gustaba lo de los troncos.

-Diosas- dijo Zelda entre risas- bien, vamos.

Las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones y regresaron al comedor. Se sentaron en la misma mesa. Zelda colocó el papel frente a ella y tomó su pluma para comenzar a escribir.

-Recuerda no guardarte nada- dijo Grusi.

-Sí, escribiré todas y cada una de las cosas que odio de ella. Me pone tan molesta sólo pensarla, nunca me deja ser feliz a mi gusto.

-Bueno eso colócalo en la carta, no nos lo digas.

De inmediato comenzó a escribir con gran rapidez en el papel. Las palabras fluían de su mente hacia su mano y se plasmaban en la página con gran furia. Había tantas cosas que odiaba de Allie, aunque Zelda era una chica buena, ella la sacaba de quicio. Incluso se sorprendió de pensar que podía enumerar tantas cosas malas en una sola persona, pero ahí estaba y así era. No existía manera de obviar o de suavizar todo el cinismo, sarcasmo y envidia que claramente su enemiga le tenía. Allie estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida imposible a Zelda con tal de obtener lo que quería: Link. Y esto la empujaba a escribir aún más, los celos que le provocaba la idea de que su mejor amigo pudiera de alguna forma sentir algo por esa… tipa.

En pocos minutos el papel estaba lleno no sólo de tinta, sino de todos los malos sentimientos que se le habían incrustado en el corazón por los terribles ratos que pasó gracias a Allie. Le pareció un poco dramático hasta cierto punto, pero ya estaba. Su humor cambió de inmediato. Pasó de estar acongojada, molesta, triste y de sentirse impotente, a estar feliz y radiante como siempre. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose para ella y sus amigas las cosas que Allie le había hecho, pero ahora que ya descargó todo, podía hablar con Link al respecto y decir todo de una manera sincera.

-¡Listo!

-¿Renovador no?

-Definitivamente. Ahora veo que no es necesario ir y encarar a la gente para decirle sus cosas creando problemas más grandes, para desahogarse. Basta con sacar los malos pensamientos de uno y ya. ¿No crees Leah?

-Ah… eso creo… Pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo cuando alguien me haga una mala jugada. Yo no soy así, yo debo sacar las cosas de inmediato.

Las tres amigas rieron. Zelda suspiró profundamente pensando en lo que había escrito y en cómo la hacía sentir mejor haberlo hecho. Tantas veces quiso decir todo aquello pero su naturaleza buena y alejada de los problemas se lo impedía. Ahora sabía que tomaría las cosas con calma y hablaría con Link apenas pudiera, estaba decidida a acabar con ese ciclo de malos ratos de una vez por todas.

-Y bien, ¿ahora qué hago con la carta?

-Nada, la desechas y ya.

-Ah bien.

La arrugó, la rompió la tiró el basurero. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el comedor y la tarde estaba algo avanzada. Las chicas decidieron salir un rato, ya que ese día sería el único atardecer libre que tendría por una semana.

Mientras tanto, alguien se acercaba al basurero donde Zelda había tirado la carta. Poco a poco recogió los pedazos, que no eran muchos, y echándolos en su bolsillo, salió rápidamente del comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que todos tenemos ganas de escribir una nota con cosas desagradables de Allie XD o bueno al menos yo quiero decirle unas cuantas cosillas jajaja.<strong>

**Bien, básicamente no ocurre nada interesante en este capítulo pero era necesario para el siguiente xD. Como ya notarán, este fic ya casi esta acabando (jamás imaginé que pasaría de unos 12 capítulos) así que bueno, eso. Si alguien aquí tiene una sugerencia del destino que tendrán nuestras adoradas Allie y Mía, pueden compartir sus macabtas ideas conmigo, todas serán bienvenidas n.n necesito una manera de sacarlas del camino y no ando muy creativa que se diga :P**

**En fin, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo n.n a ver qué sucede con esa carta que Zelda escribió :S**

**Gracias por visitar mi fic, en serio 3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Capítulo 24: Verdades Inciertas

**Capítulo 24**

**Verdades inciertas**

-De esta no te salvará ni la diosa querida Zelda- decía Allie mientras pegaba unos pedazos de papel en su habitación- hasta yo me sorprendo de que tú, la chica más "dulce" y tonta de la academia pueda escribir cosas tan horribles sobre alguien. ¿Para quién sería? Bueno, no me importa. Lo que interesa es para quién es ahora.

Rio al imaginar el problema en el que metería a la pobre chica con su nuevo plan. Había tomado la carta que Zelda escribió en el comedor el día anterior y luego de leerla se le ocurrió la idea tan perfecta que estaba por realizar.

-Su letra no es difícil de imitar, es tan… corriente. A ver…- con una tinta del mismo color en intensidad de la carta, escribió algo extra sobre ella- bueno Link, creo que Zelda piensa cosas muy feas sobre ti ahora.

Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y sonriendo por el futuro éxito de su plan salió.

* * *

><p>-Un día menos para ver a Link de nuevo- decía Zelda en su habitación- Quizás hoy lo vea de lejos… No sé ni cómo comenzó a gustarme. Me pregunto si él sentirá algo parecido.<p>

Se arregló las bandas blancas de su cabello y salió. Fuera estaban Leah y Grusi que la saludaron como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo están chicas?

-Genial- dijo Grusi- tengo hambre.

-Bueno vamos a comer.

Entraron al comedor casi vacío. Link no estaba ahí aún, por lo que Zelda se sintió mal.

-No te preocupes, en el almuerzo lo verás.

-Eso espero Leah, me hará falta no hablarle.

-Me imagino. Por cierto, cuando puedas verlo, además de lo de Allie y Mía, ¿le contarás de tus sentimientos?

-¡Estás loca! No, eso no. Es un tema aparte.

-Ay Zelda, si no le dices tú, terminaré contándole yo.

-¡Cuidado te atreves! Eso… lo haré después.

-Bueno como quieras.

Al terminar de desayunar, salieron a hacer sus cosas. Minutos después Link y los demás chicos entraron al salón.

-Hm, Zelda ya se debe haber ido.

-Sabes que ellas vienen temprano Link, quizás la mires por la tarde.

-Posiblemente Vic, sino igual romperé la regla y la veré aunque sea para decirle hola.

-Bajo tu propio riesgo.

-Relájate, lo que tiene que salir mal, saldrá mal.

-Tu filosofía de vida es muy interesante, sólo actúas sin medir consecuencias.

-Lo sé, así se vive mejor, deberías intentarlo algún día.

Y entraron a comer.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, Link fue a buscar a su mejor amiga a su habitación pero no la encontró. Luego de un rato la miró sentada en unos de los pasillos con un libro en la mano. <em>"Ahí está, iré a saludarla"<em>. Se acercó despacio.

-Hola Zelda.

-¡Link! Hola- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar aquellos radiantes ojos azules.

-¿Cómo has estado? No te vi en el desayuno ni el almuerzo.

-Es que he llegado más temprano, pero estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien. Sabes, me has hecho mucha falta hoy…

En ese momento Zelda miró al final del pasillo al maestro Buhel venir hacia ellos, acompañado de Allie. _"Diosas, si me ven con Link me castigarán el doble y por si fuera poco, ahí viene Allie también, se pondrá a echarle leña al fuego y será peor…"_ pensó la chica.

-Tenemos que separarnos ahora- y rápidamente corrió en dirección opuesta al maestro y su rival. Link, que aún no se había percatado de las otras dos presencias, la miró irse de manera repentina y extraña, y se preguntó qué le pasaba. Segundos después, alguien le hablaba.

-¡Linky!

-¿Linky?- volteó para ver quién lo llamaba de esa forma- Ah, hola Allie. Buenas tardes maestro.

-Buenas tardes Link. Veo que terminaste tus deberes del castigo de hoy, me parece muy bien. Si te veo comportarte le podría pedir al director que te levante tu "condena" un poco antes.

Link rio un poco.

-Eso estaría genial, me hace falta ver a Zelda.

-Lo imagino, ustedes han sido muy unidos desde pequeños.

-Sí, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin hablarnos.

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Allie al escuchar mencionar a su enemiga- maestro, debo hablar con Link un momento. Gracias por su ayuda con mi problema.

-A la orden Allie, me retiro, pasen una linda tarde- dijo el profesor antes de irse.

-Queridísimo Link, ¿me acompañas afuera?

-Bueno.

Allie se prendió del brazo del despistado joven y lo llevó afuera. Zelda, que se había quedado cerca para volver con su amigo cuando se fuera el profesor, los vio salir. _"Maldita sea, Allie está en todas partes, ¿para qué busca a mi Link ahora? Les avisaré a las chicas"._

Luego de contarles a Grusi y Leah lo sucedido, fueron a buscar a la pareja en cuestión. Imaginaban que la víbora se lo habría llevado a algún lugar apartado y solitario, sin embargo, los divisaron sobre el puente, mirando al río.

-Qué extraño- comentó Grusi- ¿qué estarán hablando?

-No lo sé pero seguro no es nada bueno. Donde quiera que esté Allie, hay problemas para mí-dijo Zelda.

-Yo la golpeo.

-Leah, no golpearemos a nadie.

-Así le quitas la diversión.

-No pongas esa cara- dijo entretenida- Mm. Seguro estará intentando engatusarlo como de costumbre.

-Es lo más probable.

Las tres chicas intentaban escuchar la conversación pero desde su lugar era imposible. Allie, que nunca bajaba la guardia, se percató de que la observaban y bajó el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Link al reconocer el cambio de volumen.

-Es que… necesito hablarte de algo importante.

-¿Algo importante?

-Me hace sentir muy mal tener que ser yo quién te cuente estas cosas, pero creo que debes saberlas de todos modos, no es justo para nadie que lo traicionen de esa manera.

-¿Traicionarme? Explícate mejor Allie, no comprendo.

-Es que… esto es difícil para mí, entiende.

-No tengas miedo, sólo dime.

-Pero… Zelda... ella es muy buena conmigo, yo no debería… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo.

Dio la vuelta para irse pero inmediatamente Link la tomó de la mano para retenerla. Su toque no era fuerte, al contrario, era muy dulce y gentil.

-¡Miren eso!- decía Grusi desde el lugar donde ella y sus amigas observaban la escena.

-¡La agarró de la mano!-exclamó Zelda.

-Y aún se la sostiene, ¿por qué Allie habrá tratado de irse? ¡Ah! Seguro se está haciendo de rogar.

-Y lo está consiguiendo, miren como la tiene, no quiere que se vaya.

-¿Qué será lo que le dice? ¿Leah alcanzas a oír algo?

-No nada, no se puede, pero prestemos atención a sus gestos...

Allie fingía preocupación frente a Link, tenía la cabeza agachada hasta que él le colocó la mano en la barbilla y levantó su cara de manera que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-En serio no tienes nada que temer, no me molestaré lo prometo.

-Es que seguro no vas a creerme.

-Nunca me has mentido, no tengo por qué dudar.

-¿Prometes no enojarte?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Aunque se trate de Zelda?

-¿De Zelda? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Ay, si supieras.

-Bueno dime- dijo finalmente, impaciente.

-Ah… es difícil, pero lo mejor es siempre decir la verdad. Mira, ayer estaba con mis amigos en el comedor como de costumbre, nos quedamos un rato más terminando el almuerzo, y noté que Zelda y las otras dos chicas regresaron. Me llamó la atención porque nunca veo que vuelvan, pero en fin. Sin querer… escuché un poco de lo que hablaban y, decían cosas terribles sobre alguien, pero no supe de quién. Después se levantaron y vi que tiraron unos papeles a la basura. Quizás estuvo mal de mi parte pero… tenía curiosidad y recogí los pedazos. Era una carta.

-Aja…

-Una carta diciendo cosas muy feas. Después de leerla ni si quiera yo podía creer lo que estaba escrito ahí.

-¿Pero para quién era?

-Para ti, Link.

El muchacho se quedó mirándola esperándola que continuara.

-Decía que eras una persona odiosa, molesta y desesperante, que lo único que deseaba era que desaparecieras de su vida y que no sabía cómo había "aguantado tanto tiempo". También que eras un inmaduro y necesitabas crecer, que te soportaba para no tener que rebajarse a tu nivel… Link y habían cosas peores.

-¿Estás queriéndome decía que Zelda escribió eso sobre mí?

-Así es, quisiera que fuera mentira pero…

-Allie eso es ridículo, lo siento pero no puedo creer semejante cosa. Ella no es capaz de algo así.

-Link, yo no tengo por qué engañarte...Y como sabía que estarías incrédulo, traje la prueba, ten.

Sacó de su bolsillo los papeles en cuestión y los mostró. El pobre chico quedó helado.

-En verdad… es la letra de Zelda… ella escribió esto. Este papel es una de las páginas que Grusi suele decorarle… No lo puedo creer.

-No te pongas triste, aunque duele es mejor que vivir una mentira.

Link arrugó el papel. Estaba muy confundido.

Mientras tanto, las chicas no sabían nada de lo que pasaba.

-Vean, le acaba de dar algo- apuntó Grusi.

-Parece un papel, pero Link no se ve feliz.

-En lo absoluto Leah, más bien parece preocupado. ¿Qué crees que sea Zelda?

-Una carta de amor ¿quizás? No, no pondría esa cara por eso.

-¡Se están abrazando!

-¡Oh por las diosas!, haré un escándalo para que se separen.

-¿Qué? Zelda no digas ridiculeces, es sólo un abrazo. Claro, un abrazo de una víbora te puede asfixiar, pero si vemos que Link peligra, lo salvaremos.

-Bueno, sigamos mirando.

-Muchas gracias Allie- dijo separándose del abrazo.

-No Link, más bien perdóname por el mal rato.

-Tú sólo quieres hacer el bien, no es tu culpa.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Trataré. Sabes, ahora lo entiendo todo. Zelda había estado rara conmigo últimamente, había cosas que no me contaba… siempre me decía que no quería hablar del tema, o que ese no era el momento. Hoy por la mañana ni si quiera se apareció en el desayuno, o sea que no le interesaba verme, me la encontré en el pasillo hace unos minutos y me evitó casi por completo. No sé si estaré sobre pensándolo pero…

-Las cosas como son. Ella se ha portado mal contigo, debe ser porque ya no quería estar más a tu lado.

-No lo sé, tal vez le ocurría algo más.

-Link, no intentes justificar lo injustificable, es obvio que la chica no quiere ni verte. Aunque te duela es así.

-Tienes razón.

-Estoy aquí para ti, intenta no estar tan mal.

-Gracias Allie.

-Ya te dije que no me agradezcas, lo hago porque te quiero. Ven…

-¡La está abrazando de nuevo!

-¡Santa Hylia!, qué chica tan encimosa. ¿Por qué la habrá abrazado Link?

-Porque ella lo enredó para que lo hiciera.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Zelda con preocupación- ¿Qué tal si ella le declaró su amor y él le corresponde?

-No le va a declarar nada porque no hay nada que declarar, todos ya sabemos las intenciones de esa tipa- aclaró Leah- además, a él no le gusta Allie, si fuera así te lo habría dicho.

-Eso creo. O quiero creer…

-No Zelda, no digas eso- intervino Grusi- conoces a Link. A lo mejor le hizo un favor y le agradeció así.

-Mm, ni si quiera puedo hablarle, Allie y Mía aprovecharán esto al máximo para acercarse a él y alejarme a mí.

-Eso es seguro, pero no te ofusques, nosotros las mantendremos vigiladas.

-Ya se fueron…

Zelda estaba muy preocupada. Ya había visto a Link junto a Allie en situaciones como aquellas antes, pero por alguna razón inexplicable esta vez lo sentía diferente. Había algo dentro de ella que le indicaba que había algo mal. Quizás era pura paranoia por no poder hablar con Link por una semana… aunque la verdad es que sus pensamientos no estaban para nada lejos de la realidad. Con todo ese peso sobre su corazón, se fue a la academia con sus amigas pensando qué cosa estarían pasando. Lo único que le levantó el ánimo, fue imaginar que al menos vería a su amigo en la cena.

Por la noche, todos acudieron al comedir alrededor de las seis treinta. Zelda y Grusi entraron para sentarse en su mesa habitual. Justo al otro lado del salón estaban Vic y Cocu. Faltaba alguien.

-¿Notaron que Link no ha venido?-apuntó Leah.

-Sí, yo también me di cuenta.

-Mira Zelda, ahí viene.

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo quién apenas se molestó en voltear hacia la mesa. Se le notaba algo serio, Zelda no pasó por alto esta falta de atención, ya que no era habitual. Incluso estos dos días de castigo que llevaban, él siempre le enviaba una mirada o una sonrisa. Notó algo de preocupación en su expresión pero no podía preguntar por qué, ni nada. Tendría que pedir ayuda a sus amigas.

-Qué raro…

-Lo sé Grusi, no es normal que sea así conmigo. Será que ahora está con Allie y ya no quiere que hablemos.

-¿Qué? No seas incauta, eso no es así-dijo Leah.

-Ayúdenme. Ustedes sí pueden hablar con él.

-¿Quieres que le preguntemos si está molesto contigo?

-Obvio no, sólo salúdenlo y vean si está diferente.

-Pero eso no funcionará, es mejor preguntar directamente.

-Claro que funcionará, somos chicas, sabemos leer los detalles.

-Querida, los hombres son tan simples que no tienen "detalles" para leer, dicen lo que sienten tal cual, nada de dobles sentidos.

-Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo Leah. Ven, vamos.

Las dos muchachas se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a hablar con Link, quien parecía de lo más normal.

-Hola Link.

-Buenas noches chicas.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues bien creo ¿y ustedes?

-Bien-dijo Leah- oye, Zelda te extraña.

-¡Leah!-exclamó Grusi al escuchar el tema que no debía ser mencionado.

-¿Qué? A eso vinimos. Dinos, ¿te sucede algo con ella?

Súbitamente, la cara del muchacho se ensombreció. Sus labios formaron una delgada línea inexpresiva y sus ojos miraron a la mesa.

-Debo…irme, disculpen- dijo retirándose.

-Bueno creo que sí le ocurre algo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar así nomás?

-Grusi, las cosas al grano ¿sí? Andar con rodeos es perder el tiempo.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa?- cuestionó Vic, que estaba presente también.

-Alguna cosa de chicas Vic- era Cocu- es mejor no meterse.

-Dices bien, se darán cuenta a su tiempo.

-Pero… Link actuó raro… Sólo mencionaron a Zelda y se fue, ¿tienen alguna idea?

-Más o menos, pero en realidad no sabemos la razón de que esté así. ¿Les ha dicho algo a ustedes?

-Para nada Grusi, si apenas lo venimos viendo. Habíamos quedado de ir a volar en los neburíes por la tarde pero nunca apareció y luego de eso no lo volvimos a ver hasta ahora. Recién cuando llegó estaba normal pero… al parecer no es así.

-Hm, bueno, si averiguan algo, no duden en decirnos.

-Por supuesto chicas.

-Gracias Vic, adiós sabandija-era Leah despidiéndose de ambos chicos.

-Adiós muchachos y buen provecho-dijo Grusi- regresemos con Zelda.

Volvieron de nuevo a la mesa.

-Chicas, vi que Link se fue, ¿pasó algo malo?

-No diría que malo pero sí sospechoso.

-Leah le preguntó si le pasaba algo contigo.

-¡Qué! ¿Leah por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué no era lo que querían saber?

-Sí pero más bien lo hiciste huir. Esas cosas hay que sacarlas sutilmente.

-Da igual, si no nos dijo así, menos llegándole por otra parte.

-Bueno quizás tengas razón… pero, ¿qué podría estarle pasando conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada ¿o sí?

-No…

-Me huele a Allie o Mía detrás de esto.

-¿Tú crees Grusi?

-Cualquier cosa anormal aquí ha sido causada por alguna de ellas.

-Hm, pero no entres en pánico Zelda, ya lo averiguaremos.

-Así será.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así ocurrirá n.n Zelda hará lo que sea para averiguar lo que está pasando :D Allie es una completa tarada :( y Link también porque le cree -.- aunque si hay una prueba... es difícil dudar. En fin :D espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 nos leeremos pronto!<strong>


	25. Capítulo 25: Dudas y Más Dudas

**Bueno ya un nuevo capítulo de esta historia n.n disculpen si encuentran alguna redundancia por ahí, pero me tomó bastante tiempo pasarlo porque me quedo algo largo y como lo quería subir hoy, pueees ya no pude corregir tan bien. Espero les guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

**Dudas y más dudas**

Link prácticamente había estado evitando a Zelda los últimos días. Debido al castigo no podían hablarse pero era obvia la indiferencia hacia ella. Estaba muy confundida y preocupada, faltaban todavía tres días para que pudieran verse con normalidad, si es que él acaso quería verla. _"No, aunque él no quiera, tendré que decirle algo. No puede portarse de esa manera conmigo sin razón alguna"_, pensaba mientras miraba casi toda Neburia desde la pequeña isla conectada a la mayor, en donde se situaba la gran estatua de la diosa. _"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora… ¡Ah! Parece que la diosa me ha respondido"._ En efecto, Link caminaba con Allie cerca del bazar. Últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntos que de costumbre; _"No hacen nada fuera de lo normal" _le habían informado sus amigas que los estuvieron observando un poco más de cerca. _"Más bien parece distante", _le dijo Grusi la noche anterior.

-Pues yo no lo veo distante, al contrario, lo veo muy feliz con esa rata- dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

A Zelda le dolía profundamente la distancia, pero no la distancia física de no poder hablarle, si no la de saber que hay algo que no está bien con su mejor amigo y los mantenía separados. Su corazón sufría al no poder sentir esos acariciantes ojos azules fijados en ella como solían estar todos los días. Link no la había vuelto a ver de esa manera, ni de ninguna otra desde entonces.

Dio un suspiro en un intento de calmar su intranquilidad y se retiró. No deseaba ver más aquella escena.

* * *

><p>-Zelda te vemos muy mal- le dijo una de sus amigas.<p>

-Lo estoy Grusi, ya van varios días que Link se porta raro conmigo.

-Sí, lo hemos notado.

-Pasa mucho tiempo con Allie.

-Algo me dice que ella tiene algo que ver.

-No me sorprendería.

-Aquí está la comida- era Leah que venía llegando- ¿de qué hablan?

-Link…

-Oh…

-Saben, creo que estoy dejando pasar mucho. Apenas lo vea le preguntaré qué le pasa y no me importa si me regañan por romper el castigo. Estoy harta de esta incertidumbre que es peor que todo.

-Si crees que es lo mejor.

-En realidad no lo sé, pero es lo que quiero hacer. Y… no me siento bien, creo que iré a mi habitación.

Triste, la rubia salió del comedor dejando a sus amigas preocupadas. Y no era para menos, cada día que pasaba se sentía peor.

Fuera de la vista de todos, Zelda caminaba sola por el pasillo. Deseaba llorar, pero no lo haría. Recordó que la única cosa que mejoraba su ánimo cuando estaba así, era Link. ¿Qué sería ahora sin él? Como invocándolo con el pensamiento, su amigo estaba justo frente a ella. Se quedó paralizada, ¿le hablaba o no le hablaba? No sabía qué hacer. Segundos después, Link se dio la vuelta y como un mecanismo de activación, Zelda reaccionó de inmediato.

-Link, espera.

-¿Mm?

Ella se acercó lentamente. Aún no estaba segura de lo que diría pero era ahora o nunca.

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Estoy ocupado ahora.

-Pero tienes que escucharme…

-Tendremos problemas si nos ven. Lo siento.

Sin ni una palabra más, Link se fue. Zelda se quedó sola, tan sola como nunca. El vacío que sintió en ese momento fue uno que jampas había experimentado. Corrió a su habitación y se quedó ahí por el resto de la noche.

La mañana siguiente era fresca y no tan soleada como de costumbre. Link estaba sentado en una banca en la plaza tranquilamente hasta que lo interrumpieron.

-Hola Linky.

-Hola Allie.

-¿Por qué te ves tan decaído?

-Aún… aún me siento mal por lo de la carta.

-¿Pero, por qué? Deberías sentirte liberado.

-He visto a Zelda muy mal.

-Seguro. Ella no sabe que tú descubriste lo que dijo de ti, debe parecer que te extraña.

-Es que… no sé si sería capaz de algo así.

-¿Le has contado a alguien?

-Todavía no.

-Pues verás que todos opinan lo mismo que yo. No es bueno darse cuenta que una persona que uno estima te apuñale por detrás de esa manera.

-Todos los días pienso que no fue ella, pero… cada vez que abro la carta de nuevo y veo su inconfundible lera… y esas expresiones que usa cuando está molesta, no encuentro duda que fue ella… y me duele tanto. Quizás debería hablar con…

-¡No!- interrumpió- No merece nada de ti. Tú mismo me dijiste que se había estado comportando de una forma extraña últimamente ¿no es así?, que te evitó, te ocultaba cosas…

-Esa es otra cosa rara en Zelda. Nunca antes me había ocultado nada, nunca. Varias veces la noté extraña y le pregunté que le ocurría y jamás me dijo algo.

-Bueno, ahora tú sabes qué era.

-Sí, lo que no comprendo es… ¿por qué el cambio?

-Yo menos, pero qué importa. ¿Vamos a la isla de las flores? Puedes recoger algunas y colocármelas en el cabello.

-Ah… bien.

Y jalándolo del brazo, lo llevó hacia donde ella quería.

* * *

><p>Los tres días finales del castigo pasaron eternos para Zelda, y en cierta forma, deseaba que nunca terminaran, así al menos no tendría que enfrentar la cruda y real indiferencia de Link, y podía seguir engañándose pensando que estaba así por el castigo. Despertó dispuesta a disfrutar de su último día de vacaciones, aunque fuera difícil, muy difícil. Sus amigas fueron a buscarla a su habitación y luego bajaron a desayunar. Vio a Link sentado en una mesa distinta con Mía. <em>"Bueno, al menos no está con Allie" <em>pensó. Minutos después llegaron los muchachos Vic y Cocu.

-Buenos días señoritas ¿lindo día no?- preguntó Cocu.

-Les veo las caras triste, ¿Qué hoy no termina el castigo? A propósito, ¿dónde está Link?- dijo Vic sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

-Está por allá con unas cuántas gatas- respondió Leah.

-Oh pero miren a Link. Una semana sin Zelda y comienza a hacerse el galán con las amigas de Mía, parece que…- Cocu recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Leah-¡Qué demonios te pasa!

-Calla y deja de hacer comentarios estúpidos, no estamos para tus bromas.

-Bueno creo que hay algo mal aquí.

-Algo así Vic, pero no queremos hablar de eso. Creo que iremos afuera- dijo Zelda. Y así lo hicieron.

"_Creo que tengo que hablar con Link" _ pensó Vic.

En la tarde, Vic buscó a su amigo como lo había planeado. Lo llevó a un lugar apartado donde ni Allie ni Mía pudieron interrumpirlos. Se sentaron bajo el puente muy cerca del agua del río.

-¿Cómo vas Link?

-Normal, como siempre.

-Mm… te he visto extraño últimamente.

-¿Sí? Bueno, es que sucedió algo. De hecho, cuando me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo pensé que estaba relacionado con Zelda… y decidí que iba a contarte.

-Igual iba a sacártelo, pero mejor que me lo cuentas por voluntad propia.

-Ya suenas como novia- dijo riendo.

-No inventes ¡ja! Pues… he visto mal a Zelda también.

-Sí, es que… ya no confío en ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Escucha, me di cuenta que ella hizo algo terrible, jamás me lo esperé de ella pero… en fin. Escribió una carta diciendo cosas sobre mí, mira…

Link sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel y se lo dio a Vic, que lo comenzó a leer de inmediato. Minutos después, estaba sin palabras.

-Diosas… no sabía que pensara esas cosas de ti. ¿Estás seguro que es de ella?

-Mira la letra, así escribe. Y ese papel es de Grusi.

-Tienes razón. Vaya… Pero es extraño, si se ve que te quiere.

-Pareciera, pero no lo creo. Estos días me había estado ocultando cosas ¿sabes? Habían cosas que no me contaba y cuando le preguntaba siempre evadía el tema.

-Mm, ya veo. No sé qué decirte amigo, esto me sorprende.

-Sí, imagínate cómo me siento. La persona que más amo en el mundo me estado mintiendo quién sabe desde cuándo.

-Te entiendo, y es normal. ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Creo que deberías hacerlo, no seas terco.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me repita las cosas que ya leí?

-Oye… bueno, supongo que lo harás cuando te sientas mejor.

-Quizás lo considere. Ahora no sé ni lo que siento.

-Lo sé.

-Sabes, creo que iré a Farone el resto de la tarde, así me despejaré.

-¿Tienes permiso de salir?

-No, pero no lo necesito. Nunca lo he necesitado- dijo astutamente a lo que Vic rio.

-Bueno tú sabrás de tus escapadas, ten cuidado.

-Sí amigo, y gracias por escucharme

-Cuando quieras.

Link se despidió y se fue de la isla. Vic por su parte, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de leer. Zelda no podía haber escrito semejante cosa y menos hacia Link. Algo no le cuadraba y sentía que Allie o Mía tendrían que ver con aquello. Ahora hablaría con Zelda, cosa que su amigo debió hacer inmediatamente cuando se enteró de la carta.

Estaba por anochecer. Los alumnos se preparaban agitados para el día de mañana que reanudarían las clases. Zelda, a diferencia de los demás, se quedó en la terraza donde Vic le indicó que se vieran. Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo y se le hicieron incontables… incontables tal como las veces que ella y Link las habían observado en noches como aquella.

El chirrido de una puerta la devolvió de sus pensamientos y se volteó.

-Hola Vic…

-Hey, no tengas esa cara.

-¿Por qué habría de tener otra?

-Zelda… escucha, hoy hablé con Link y me contó lo que sucedió. Antes que nada, te preguntaré algo y seme sincera.

-Sabes que no suelo mentir.

-¿Has escrito algo malo sobre Link?

-¿Qué? ¿Algo malo? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Me mostró una carta donde tú decías que lo querías lejos y que no soportabas sus actos inmaduros.

-Jamás he escrito tal cosa.

-Era tu letra.

-¿Pero cómo…? Espera… ¿cómo consiguió esa carta?

-No se lo pregunté.

-¿Estás seguro que era para él?

-Decía su nombre, y era tu letra.

-Diosas…

-¿En serio lo hiciste?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Creí que… creí que era algo que yo escribí pero no para él… aunque si dices que tiene su nombre…

-¿Entonces?

-No sé cómo probarte que digo la verdad, pero por favor créeme.

-Ya lo hago.

Esa confirmación hizo que Zelda levantara sus ahora llorosos ojos hacia los de su amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que él, que la conoce de poco tiempo, le creyera más que Link?

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, imagino que Allie y Mía tienen algo que ver.

-Tú que apenas me conoces confías más en mí…

-No lo culpes. Recuerda que él no sabe nada de lo de Allie ¿o sí?

-No… pero me conoce a mí y eso debe ser suficiente. Ahora me molesta mucho que no se tome la molestia de conocer mi versión de las cosas, no merece que yo intente arreglar esto, pero lo haré de todas maneras.

-No llores Zelda.

-Te quiero, muchas gracias- y con lágrimas en sus mejillas lo abrazó.

Era un abrazo agradecido, amistoso, cariñoso… Zelda supo que podía confiar en Vic más que antes.

-Mañana despejaré la duda que tengo, pero debes ayudarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo mantén a Link lo más lejos posible de su habitación en el desayuno. Así confirmaré unas cuántas sospechas.

Con esa resolución regresaron dentro de la academia, sin darse cuenta que desde un lugar tan cercano para ver pero no para escuchar, Link los vio darse un abrazo y hablar íntimamente en la terraza.

-Yo ya no sé qué pensar- dijo para sí mismo- mala hora para volver de mi tranquilidad en el bosque…

Al día siguiente, ya se respiraba un aire distinto en Neburia. Desde muy temprano se veían personas caminar de aquí para allá, siempre era así cuando se reanudaban las clases. Zelda y las chicas se preparaban en sus habitaciones, pero ella se alistaba para algo más. Salió de su cuarto a caminar al pasillo, que estaba muy concurrido. Poco tiempo después se dirigió al comedor y ahí miro a Vic sentado con Link sentado.

-Perfecto- dijo y se regresó por donde vino.

Fue directo a la habitación de su amigo. Una vez frente a la puerta, no decidía si entrar o no: _"Ay diosas… no debería entrar aquí sin su permiso, pero necesito averiguar algo muy importante para ambos… bueno lo haré"_. Abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía y entró. Miró primero en el armario, luego sobre la mesa y por último en un cajón. No necesitó buscar mucho para encontrar lo que necesitaba: de inmediato reconoció los trozos de papel pegados como aquellos que hace unos días rompió en el comedor. Lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó… era la carta que le había escrito a Allie para desahogarse, con la única diferencia de que al final del a página estaba el nombre de su mejor amigo, aparentemente con su misma letra.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? Yo no puse su nombre ahí. A menos que… lo hubiera escrito antes pensando en él y luego hice la carta en este mismo papel… No eso sería muy tonto y no recuerdo que estuviera ahí. ¡Diosas! ¡No seas ingenua, está más que claro que fue Allie! Si fue ella la que le dio la carta a Link. Vaya, sabe imitar muy bien mi letra, así de falsa es. ¡Aaaay! ¡Cómo pude ser tan descuidada! Jamás imaginé que esa araña sería capaz de sacar un papel del basurero para esto… ¡Torpe y mil veces torpe Zelda!

En ese momento, escuchó el llavín moverse y el pánico la invadió. Si Link la encontraba ahí no iba a saber cómo explicarlo todo. Supo de inmediato que no había forma de esconderse ya, así que decidió que diría la verdad y el propósito de su visita al cuarto sin el permiso del dueño. La puerta se abrió y Zelda comenzó su confesión.

-Ya me entere de lo de la carta y te explicaré todo Link.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué?

Definitivamente no era quién creía que era. Era Sheryl, la chica que casi gana al mejor vestido en el día de la diosa.

-Sh-Sheryl… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? Yo vine porque Link me prestó un frasco para pócimas, me dijo que viniera por él y me prestó su llave.

-Ah…

-¿Tú tienes llave?

-Sí, sí tengo.

-Entonces no hay problema. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar lo que busco?

-Está ahí en la gaveta del armario. Oye Sheryl, necesito un favor muy grande de tu parte.

-Por supuesto Zelda, lo que quieras.

-Estoy en medio de un problema muy… delicado y espero que tú como chica me entiendas. Sabes que hay cosas que los muchachos no deben saber porque no nos comprenden, y nos juzgan y es peor si alguien le echa leña al fuego. El punto es que estoy aquí por un problema de ese estilo y necesito que no le digas a Link nada de esto.

-Ahhh, Zelda debiste habérmelo dicho antes. Claro que no le diré, pero no debes esconderte por una cosa así es normal, y aunque los muchachos nos molesten no debemos apenarnos, además Link es amigo tuyo y estoy segura que entendería. Sólo que ten cuidado con los cambios de humor porque a veces nos ponemos un poco… locas. ¿Ocupas que te traiga una…?

-¿Qué? No, no es eso que estás pensando. Mira, te contaré lo más importante porque sé que eres buena y confiable pero no debes mencionar ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿me oyes Sheryl? Ni si quiera a Link… especialmente a él.

-Está bien.

-Estoy teniendo problemas con él por culpa de Allie. Tengo fuertes sospechas que ella inventó algo de mí y... estaba aquí averiguándolo. Esta carta que me llevo es la evidencia para probar mi inocencia así que, no abras la boca por nada del mundo.

-De acuerdo Zelda, ¿pero él no se dará cuenta que hace falta algo?

-Sabes lo despistado que es, no lo creo. Y si lo hace, no sabrá que fui yo.

-Ok, imagino que Allie se porta mal contigo, a mí no me cae bien. A una de mis amigas la ha tratado muy mal, en nuestro grupo no la soportamos.

-A mí me ha hecho miles, pero esto acabará pronto.

-¿Me muestras la carta?

-¿Quieres ver la carta?- preguntó Zelda dudosa de si sería buena idea enseñársela.

-No desconfíes de mí, al contrario, yo podría ayudarte.

-Yo sé… bueno, mira.

La joven le dio el papel y la otra chica lo examinó por unos instantes. Finalmente dijo:

-¿Dónde conseguiste tinta de ceniza?

-¿Tinta de ceniza?

-El nombre de Link está escrito con tinta de Eldin, especial hecha de ceniza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, a simple vista casi no se nota, pero el negro del nombre es menos pesado que el resto del texto y no es tan continuo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Es que mi papá tiene una tienda en el Gran Bazar, vende plumas y tintas de todo tipo, también pergaminos y cosas por el estilo, entonces me gusta ayudarle en lo que puedo y así he aprendido un par de datos interesantes. La tinta ceniza sólo se consigue muy cerca de la cima del volcán, es difícil de hallar.

-Mm, entonces Allie debe tener tinta como esa porque yo jamás había siquiera escuchado de ella.

-Entiendo… no te preocupes, todo se aclarará. Y descuida, que no le diré a Link que te vi aquí.

-Muchísimas gracias Sheryl, en serio.

-No es nada.

La chica se quedó en el cuarto buscando el frasco que necesitaba mientras que Zelda salió rápidamente para evitar ser vista. Dio unos pasos apenas, cuando escuchó una voz llamarla por su nombre. Volteó asustada de ser descubierta, pero por fortuna era Grusi.

-¿Qué hacías dentro del cuarto de Link?

-Uf, qué bueno que eras tú. Pensé que iban a descubrirme. No te puedo contar aquí en el pasillo, en el receso les contaré a Leah y a ti de lo que me di cuenta.

-Está bien, pero tranquilízate ya, que sólo era yo- dijo tratando de calmar la agitación de su amiga.

Ambas se dirigieron a desayunar y después fueron a clase. Habían sido las horas más extrañas para Zelda; solía sentarse junto a Link y hacer con él todo. Ya no había bromas, comentarios, ni pequeñas risas. Pudo ver que estaba en el mesón de atrás con Allie y su grupo. Se moría por voltear y agarrar a su rival del pelo, pero no era más que un deseo que no se cumpliría. Aguantó como pudo las cuatro horas de clase antes del primer receso. Apenas pudo, se desahogó con sus amigas de todo lo que había descubierto. Estaban sentadas bajo un árbol.

-¿Entonces? Me dijo Grusi que tienes algo que contarnos.

-Sí Leah… miren, hoy por la mañana entré a la habitación de Link a buscar la carta, ocupaba saber si era lo que sospechaba y… confirmé mis especulaciones.

-¿O sea…?

-Observen ustedes mismas- dijo facilitándoles el papel que traía en el bolsillo.

-¡Diosas!- exclamó Grusi- esta es la carta que le escribiste a Allie, ¿cómo es que Link la tiene?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó Leah.

-Oh… sí, sí, ya comprendo… mira, tiene escrito su nombre.

-Así es- continuó Zelda- esa arpía del infierno modificó mi carta y se la dio a Link haciéndole creer que yo la escribí para él… lo peor es que le funcionó el plan.

-Lo importante es que ya tenemos la prueba, podemos darle su merecido al fin.

-No, no es tan fácil. Ella seguro lo negará y como se parece mucho a mi letra nadie me va a creer.

-Pero si hablamos con el director… tu papá te conoce bien.

-Él debe actuar como director no como mi padre. Además, a fin de cuentas yo sí escribí esas cosas, sólo que no para la persona que Allie quiere hacer creer. Igual tendré problemas

-Diosas, tienes razón. No puedes desenmascararla sin inculparte a ti misma… Zelda perdóname, lo de la carta fue idea mía.

-Oh no Grusi, no te sientas mal. Bien sabes que ella aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para dañarme. Al contrario, ese ejercicio me ayudó porque en verdad me sentí mejor cuando lo hice. Es todo culpa de ella, no tuya.

-Sí… sabes que lo hice por tu bien.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Jamás dudaría de ti… como Link lo hace conmigo.

-Ay Zelda, no te pongas triste de nuevo.

-Es inevitable… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, me encontré con Sheryl en el cuarto de Link.

-¿Eh? ¿Sheryl? ¿Qué hacía allí?- preguntó Leah.

-Dijo que buscaba algo que Link le prestó, pero no era nada malo. Más bien, me dio un dato importante. Miren la tinta de lo que no escribí yo, en realidad yo no veo mucha diferencia pero ella me dijo que esa era una tinta distinta a la mía, que era de ceniza de Eldin y difícil de encontrar. Si pudiéramos probar que la tinta pertenece a Allie, podremos culparla.

-¡Brillante!- exclamó Grusi- pero… ¿no te castigarán a ti también?

-Pues sí, pero ya veo que no hay de otra, tengo que afrontar las consecuencias. Decepcionaré a mi padre pero es mejor cortar esto ya.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Escuchen… ya sonó la campana, hay que volver.

-Bueno.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y se fueron sin percatarse de una cuarta presencia escuchando su conversación, era Mía.

-Ja… con que Allie está causando todo este lío. Con razón no veía a Link con Zelda y lo miraba demasiado con esa estúpida. Desde que todo esto ocurrió, rara vez he podido encontrarlo solo. Parece que la amenaza más molesta no era Zelda sino Allie…

Y al segundo repicar de la campana de regreso, Mía también se fue para el aula de clases.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las seis de la tarde, hora de cenar. Las chicas se sentaron en la misma mesa de los chicos, como era costumbre. Estaban todos menos Link. A las muchachas no les extrañó, ni a Vic tampoco. El único que se preguntaba dónde estaba su amigo, era Cocu, que aún no sabía nada.<p>

-No es de tu incumbencia zoquete- le dijo Leah.

-Cállate que no te estaba preguntando a ti. ¿Alguien sabe por qué Link no viene?

-Cocu- intervino Vic- te contaré más tarde cuando vayamos a dormir, no te impacientes.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Actúan todos muy extraño.

-Molestas demasiado- siguió Leah- mejor iré a traer mi comida, ¿traigo la tuya Zelda?

-Sí por favor.

Su amiga se fue por la bandeja designada a cada una. Segundos después Zelda se retiró un momento para ir al baño.

-Chicos, ya vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño. No vayan a dejar que se me enfríe la comida ¿sí?

Todos respondieron que sí al unísono y la joven salió del salón. Iba pensativa mirando hacia el suelo. Luego de dar unos pasos sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame estaba distraída- dijo levantando la vista a la persona que tenía enfrente. Era Link, que le devolvía una mirada de sorpresa.

-Zelda…

-Ah…

Ninguno se atrevió a mantener la vista en los ojos del otro, se quedaron en silencio. Zelda pensaba: _"De todas las personas tenía que encontrármelo a él. ¿Debería decirle todo a hora? Quizás es obra de la diosa… No, no me va a creer ¿para qué lo intentaría?"_. Por otro lado, Link sintió un impulso de hablarle sobre lo ocurrido y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo:

-Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar… por ahora.

-Zelda, hay cosas que me gustaría saber.

-¿Ahora las quieres saber? Quise hablar contigo antes y dijiste que no, es algo tarde ¿no crees? Debo irme. ¡Ah! Y ya se lo de la carta, te demostraré que soy inocente de eso, con pruebas para que no tengas más dudas.

Dirigiéndola una mirada fría, Zelda se fue a su habitación y no regresó al comedor. Link se quedó ahí parado, atónito. No se esperó una reacción así de ella. Sólo quería aclarar el asunto y saber si era la culpable o no, pero al parecer su amiga estaba molesta también. _"¿Significa eso que no fue ella? Pero su letra… no es posible imitar toda una carta así… dijo que me demostraría que no es culpable. ¿La habré juzgado mal? Desde el inicio sentí que no era capaz de algo así contra mí. Link eres un idiota, eres el peor amigo del mundo. Ya no sé quién es culpable o no, pero debí haber hablado con Zelda antes de dejar de hablarle sólo porque sí. Maldito resentimiento y mi obstinación". _Con una expresión cansada se apoyó en la pared y recostó su cabeza cerrando los ojos. Respiró profundamente dos veces, tratando de esclarecer su mente. Apenas unos momentos, alguien se le acercó.

-¿Link? ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-¿Mm? Allie… Hola.

-Hola querido- dijo acercándose, colocando una mano sobre su hombre y acariciándole el cabello con la otra- ¿te pasa algo? Íbamos a cenar ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… sí, lo siento, es que me entretuve con algo. Escucha, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Cuando quieras cariño, dime.

-No quiero ser redundante con el tema pero es algo que sabes que me afecta… ¿Estás segura que Zelda escribió la carta que me diste?

Allie hizo una expresión molesta al escuchar la pregunta, pero supo ocultar muy bien su impaciencia al oír el nombre de Zelda.

-Link, yo se cuán difícil es esto para ti, te veo tan mal que hasta me siento una terrible persona por haberte contado eso. Tú no mereces una cosa así.

-Yo sólo quiero estar seguro de que no juzgo a Zelda erróneamente, eso no sería justo.

-Claro que no, quisiera decirte que me equivoque y vi las cosas mal, pero desafortunadamente no es así. Yo la escuché hablar de ti y la carta está escrita por ella…

El joven bajó la mirada, tenía razón. Las pruebas lo aclaraban todo, no había nada que dudar. Allie lo había convencido muy bien.

-Link, no te pongas así- dijo fingiendo preocupación- ¿sabes qué? Todo esto es mi culpa, yo lo único que quería era que supieras la verdad y no vivieras engañado. Quería evitarte el dolor y parece que lo único que hice fue causártelo. Perdóname.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de los ojos de la chica. Al ver esto, Link se sintió mal de ver a Allie sufrir por algo que no le correspondía.

-No llores, nada de esto es tu culpa. Ven...- extendió sus brazos en señal de querer estrecharla en un abrazo, que ella aceptó de inmediato. La sostuvo con firmeza. Él también necesitaba sentir a alguien cerca en su sufrimiento, excepto que Allie no era la persona correcta para ello.

Al final del pasillo, saliendo del comedor, venía Leah buscando a Zelda que nunca regresó del baño y dejó su comida helar. Algo le había sucedido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio frente a ella a Link y Allie entrelazados. _"Ah ya veo… Zelda debió haberlos encontrado así y seguro se sintió mal… ¡Argh!"_. Leah se acercó al a pareja y como se le dificultaba quedarse callada, los interrumpió:

-Cuidado se te pega lo víbora Link… o más bien, cuidado te atrapa en su red y te arranca la cabeza después.

-Hola Leah, buenas noches- dijo Allie hipócritamente.

-Hola querida, ¿ya terminaste de succionarle la sangre a tu víctima?

-¿Por qué me ofendes así?

-Niña, no te vengas a hacer la santa conmigo. Zelda es muy buena como para decirte tus verdades, pero yo no soy así. Ya muchos aquí saben lo que eres.

-Leah, no le hables así a Allie- intervino Link.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo que hay que ver! Tú defendiendo a esta… gata. A ti también tengo cosas que sacarte, pero no lo haré porque Zelda se molestaría. Sólo te diré algo, eres un idiota por creer las mentiras que te dice esta arpía. Dudas de tu mejor amiga de toda la vida por una nadie. Y yo creí que tu típico despiste era nada más para las cosas de la escuela… qué equivocada estaba.

Leah le dio una dura expresión a Allie y una mirada de decepción a Link antes de retirarse. Los dos se quedaron en shock. Ella porque no podía creer que le hablaran de esa forma y él porque se confundió más de lo que ya estaba.

-Allie, ¿por qué Leah se comporta así contigo?

-Ay Link, ¿no te das cuenta? Creo que saben que yo te conté lo de la carta y… ahora me odian por contarte la verdad. Seguro Zelda quería seguir jugando contigo y… les molestó que yo supiera todo.

-Mm, es todo muy raro. Pero no te preocupes, que la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Link había empezado a cuestionar las "verdades" que Allie le decía, pero tampoco le convencía lo que Leah dijera. Cualquiera de las dos podía ser honesta. Si tan sólo Zelda viniera y lo negara todo, le creería cada palabra que saliera de su boca, porque muy en el fondo, él así lo quería y su corazón le gritaba desde adentro que ella era sincera.

-Creo que ya me voy a descasar. No comeré contigo, lo siento.

-No te preocupes cariño, ¿desayunamos mañana?

-Sí.

-Bien, pasa por mi habitación antes de ir al comedor.

-Buenas noches.

Y luego de recibir un beso en la mejilla, Link se fue a acostar pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues a Link hay que golpearlo por desconfiar de Zelda, pero parece que esta comenzando a cambiar de opinión :3 no soporto que Allie lo toque ó.ó pero esas cosas tienen que ocurrir xD Gracias por leer :D<br>**


End file.
